Adored
by WritingFool
Summary: Rated for future chapters. My first shot at an anime fanfic and I couldn't think of a better show to start off with. Dry beginning but I hope to build from that. In summation? My feeble mortal attempts to catch what Rin and Sesshomaru are thinking and how
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any characters therein.**

Others found him cold, remote, reachless, a walking void. It was as if the smooth featured face was carved from stone. He was unreadable. The only emotion one could detect from the youkai lord was disgust, his absolute loathing for mortals. They were weak in every since of the word. Their lives so fragile a mere tumble could kill them. Giving themselves away by their very emotions. Yet his great father had lost his heart to one such creature. Sesshomaru shook his head in disgust and turned his vacant amber eyes to the expanse of the field below. The lumbering figure of Ah-Un was clearly visible, the creature's keen eyes following a shadow that danced and moved through the swaying high grass. The mortal girl, Rin, who had travelled with him since the tender age of 7, held her delicate hands upwards as if to embrace the night sky.

The girl was unabashed in her joy of the simple pleasures in life. She held nothing back, kept no emotion in check. A perfect balance to her lord's calm and cool demeanor. What Sesshomaru would pass idlly by, Rin would become enraptured by. His endless silence was filled with the sing-song sound of her sweet tenored voice. Perhaps her openess was her strength. None could ponder her intentions, try to decern her purpose. Rin had only one purpose in her heart and mind. To faithfully and loyally serve her kind lord who had sheltered and protected her. She could never hope to give him a gift worthy enough. All she had to offer him was her unwavering devotion. She had never asked to follow and he had never given his concent. Their's was an odd and complex co-existance.

Twelve long years had passed since that fateful day that put Rin's young life forever in the Lord of the Western Land's debt. Twelve years of mishaps, times of peace, times of war. He gave up years ago trying to establish his reason for keeping the human in his presence. She never asked anything of him or he of her. They simply...were. He protected her because her life was his now. And what was his, no one took away. Her life was his to do with as he saw fit. Whether it was to squander it and keep her as a simple amusement and servant or to cast her aside like so much fodder. Perhaps one day he would dispose of her, when her life was no longer a debt he wished to have repaid. After all, he was a youkai lord. What value could a human life have to him?

From within the high grass a wooden staff came drifting through. Jaken, Sesshomaru's diligent and faithful vassel, was scolding Rin for her noisey behavior. Warning her her scent alone was enough to bring hungry youkai sniffing around. Unable to see the young woman through the grass, Jaken missed Rin's placing her hands on her hips and making a sour face, much like his own. Sesshomaru watched as she mimicked the toad-like youkai's jabbering. Most were fearful of the Staff of Two Heads that Jaken wielded so effectively but not Rin. Rin feared only one thing. Her lord's displeasure. Slowly her head turned, seeking out the familiar ebb and flow of that silver white hair that was distinctly Lord Sesshomaru's. Amber eyes met rich earth brown eyes.

There is was. That open show of emotions that made humans so weak in the great lord's eyes. Perhaps...just perhaps he would keep her walking in his shadow a bit longer. Someday soon she would outgrow her usefulness but for now things were as they should be. Were Sesshomaru to show his emotions to the world, a scowl would have marred his features. So if that were true, if things were trully as the fates had intended...why did he find himself seeking something more? What was this thing that drove him endlessly? This invisible foe that he could not conquer? And more importantly, why did the shine in a mortal girl's eyes make him all the more determined to have this unnamed, unknown prize?


	2. Worshipped

**Disclaimer: I still don't own InuYasha. If I can't get my own dog to sit how can I expect InuYasha to listen to me?**

First, a thank you Alisoro for your review. I hope I don't disappoint you!

As the small mismatched band of travellers gathered around the fire that evening, Rin's sharp eyes studied her lord. She watched his graceful movements, the almost silent way he walked and tried to mimic him. Years of walking barefoot had given her incredible balance. She could nimbly scamper over the rocks in a stream with hardly a splash. It was Lord Sesshomaru's tread, the way he seemed to almost glide above the earth that had her enraptured. As they would walk she would follow quite literally in his footsteps, hoping to master his gate. When she was an awkward girl of 13 she had been studying his walk so intensely she failed to notice her lord had stopped. To her horror she had clumsily walked into his back, sending her stumbling backwards and earning a look of reproach from the youkai lord.

This night it was Lord Sesshomaru's hands that were the object of her fixation. Not the deep lavendar markings but rather the way he held them. Careful not to stare and displease her lord, Rin attempted to copy the gentle but deadly way his fingers curled. It was her hope to show the great Lord of the Western Lands that she, too, could have poise and grace. Maybe then he would also notice that she was no longer a child and see her as the woman she had become. She could never be his equal, of course. Rin was so wrapped up in her practices that she failed to notice the intense amber eyes watching her. She frowned in concentration, the tip of her pink tongue peeking between her lips.

Sesshomaru watched the girl's hands, seeing how she struggled to get her usually supple fingers to relax. What was she about? Her tiny sigh of frustration might have amused him if he found mirth in such things. From the corner of his eye, Sesshomaru watched Rin shake out her hands once again before gently laying them in her lap. What was the human musing? Imitation was the sincerest form of flattery? Why would a mortal female wish to be like him? He knew Rin well enough. She didn't covet power, wealth or status. To her those things meant danger. She had born witness to the hazards her lord's position put him in.

That same danger, however, now courted Rin as well. Word had spread over the decade plus that she had travelled with Sesshomaru. Any and all demons wishing to capture his attention, to threaten him, to force him to either yield or fight, they all knew. Have the human girl in your possession and the great Lord of the Western Lands will reveal himself. In her youth, Sesshomaru had tried to shelter young Rin from the knowledge that she could and would be used as a weapon against him. Why worry the child over such a thing? As his eyes once again flickered over the girl, Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice. She wasn't a child anymore. It wasn't just her vulnerability that brought out the demons any longer.

Blacker than a raven's wing, Rin's hair now hung to her hips...another disturbing change in his charge, this developement of a womanly form. Her skin was as soft and unblemished as the day Sesshomaru had restored life to her. The cupid's bow mouth that once would spread into a gap toothed grin had become lush, yielding, inviting. Thick lashes rested against her alabaster cheeks, both covering and accentuating piercing brown eyes that missed precious little. Above all of that, it was Rin's voice which had changed most. The crystal clear ring of a childlike tone was gone from it. Now...now her voice was more silken, a caress. When she spoke to her lord, calling him by his title, it resonated with worship and respect. And something else he could not define. Even now some part of him wished to hear her speak his name. Something deep inside the youkai lord wanted to hear her whisper in like a prayer. The dark scowl came to Sesshomaru's face before he could disguise it. It did not go unnoticed.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

Curse her, did she have to say it now? And with such concern. Was he so base? So weak? That a _human's_ voice could make the sure, steady and unwavering beat of his heart falter. His eyes met Rin's and written on her face was her worry. Damn her, did she have to be such the open book?

"Instead of your feeble attempts to hold your hands thusly as your lord perhaps you would be further ahead to master some degree of control of your emotions, Rin," he spoke, his voice a bit sharper than he had intended, "You give away too much."

Rin bowed her head and nodded silently. She had meant no offense in her studies to be more like her lord. Apparently she had insulted him. Well of course she had. A human daring to be like the great youkai lord, Sesshomaru? Foolish girl. Still, somewhere deep in her heart a part of Rin longed to speak back to her lord and reproach him. And silently she did.

"_And you, my lord, give away nothing. Have I not given you everything? My devotion, my respect, my unwavering loyalty to you? If you would stop seeing me as that child you saved and see me as the woman I trully am now_..."

With a shake of her head, Rin banished such thoughts. As a child she had always tried to reach up and grasp at the stars. Standing upon Ah-Un's back and still grasping til Jaken had scoffed.

"_You foolish mortals, always reaching and grasping and trying to snatch what you cannot have. You reach beyond your means, silly child. Be happy with the twinkling fireflies you CAN capture. A star...the beauty of a star? That is no gift for a mortal such as yourself_."

As cold and remote as any star in the blue-black velvet of the night sky was Lord Sesshomaru. And Rin knew. She should be content just to be in his presence. He was beyond her reach.


	3. Desired

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha but the damn show owns me!**

I'd like to thank all those who have taken the time to read this story thus far. Your words of encouragement do mean a lot!

A warning on this chapter...be ready to suck citrus. Pucker up, folks.

Warmth. No, something more intense than warmth. This was a heat. And it was spreading through Rin's blood. His deadly hands were smoothing over her skin, gently pushing aside the simple cloth kimono she wore, brushing the blanket from her. She wasn't about to make him stop. She had waited what seemed a lifetime for him to touch her like this. He had her pinned beneath his delicious weight, her arms trapped within the sleeves of the cursed kimono. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't free herself, touch him, explore him as he was exploring her. Over and over again his lips slashed across the valley between her breasts, his breath both warming and chilling her skin. She arched towards the touch, eager for more.

The low deadly growl that rumbled like thunder in his chest stilled her movements. Her fingers dug into the rich earth her bedding was spread on, filling the air with its scent, mixing it with the smell of him, her lord, Sesshomaru. What had inspired his change of heart? What had driven him into her arms this night? It mattered not. For her it was enough that he was there. The silkiness of his hair formed a cocoon around their heads as his mouth swiftly covered hers. His mouth was cruel, demanding, formidable. With a barely audible whimper, Rin surrendered to him. He had her heart, her soul and she gave those without being asked. It only seemed right for him to also have her body. His tongue danced with hers, darting, tasting, savoring. They seemed starved for one another.

The rush of the cool night air washed over her suddenly exposed flesh and Rin gasped. She had been so absorbed in his kiss she never felt Sesshomaru's skilled hands remove her kimono. Slowly, drugging her senses, Sesshomaru brushed the back of his knuckles over the velvety skin of her thighs. Of their own free will, as if it were the most natural thing in the world to do, Rin's thighs parted, giving him free reign. His sharp youkai senses were overwhelmed with the scent of her want. She trusted him completely, yielding to him without hesitation. Rin felt the sharp quick nip of his fangs against the skin of her throat. Once more she arched her body, her head thrown back and spilling her hair across the grass like an ink black pool.

Her breath caught suddenly as she felt his bare skin against hers. How? When? Tentatively, her hands reached out to touch him, to feel the ripple and bunching of his muscles beneath his skin. Splaying her fingers over Sesshomaru's chest Rin shuddered. Beneath her fingertips she felt his heart pounding, its rhythm matching her own. Her lord was as swept up in this as she. And she felt exhaulted. Slowly her hands skimmed around him, gripping at his back as she pulled herself up and pressed a heated kiss to the hollow of his throat. Again Sesshomaru growled. This time the sound was more one of pleasure. Over and over Rin allowed the tip of her tongue to dip and taste him.

"Rin." his voice sounded tight, barely controlled and still she didn't stop.

She could feel him, hard and throbbing against the tender skin between her thighs. Her hips rolled involuntarily, seeking to tempt him into further play. She was no fool. She had been told what went on between youkai and their mates. Even know Rin knew her lord was holding himself in check, trying desperately to keep from hurting her. She wanted to scream in frustration. For two years now she had longed for this. He couldn't stop now! Her heart pounded in her throat as she spoke, her voice barely coherent in her need to have him.

"I won't break, I promise!"

It seemed to be all the encouragement the great lord needed. Between one heartbeat and next Sesshomaru had buried himself in her to the hilt, covering her mouth to swallow her scream of pain. And yet...there was none. Not even a twinge of discomfort at his intrusion. Rin's fingers had dug into the skin of his back in anticipation. As if in slow motion her lord began to move, allowing her to adjust. A slow shakey breath slipped past her parted lips as a whole new gammet of sensations overtook her. All other sounds vanished in the night save for the sound of their mingled ragged breaths. Her eyes fluttered open, peering up into the dark amber eyes of her lord who was now also her lover.

"Rin!" his voice was more insistant now, almost sounding...irritated?

His face swam before her, shifting, changing. Sunlight streamed down on them now, filtering through the trees overhead. Rin tried to gather her scattered thoughts. Something was wrong. Lord Sesshomaru stood above her, fully clothed, studying her dispassionately. Slowly Rin sat up and the tangled blanket fell from her as she glanced down at herself. She was still in her kimono! Her eyes darted around the tiny clearing they had slept in and it all became clear, hitting her in the belly like a cold splash of water. It had been a dream! Heat of a different sort now overwhelmed her and her cheeks flooded with color. Jaken stood at their lord's side, a look of mixed disgust and frustration on the vassil's face.

Rin scrambled quickly to get to her feel, rolling her blanket and hugging it to her still racing heart. How she wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole. What had come over her? To have such a vivid dream of her lord laying with her as a youkai would with his mate.

'_Please, don't let him ask me any questions. I cannot look him in the eye much less give him an answer that will not risk making him all the more cross with me_,' she prayed silently, her eyes locked on the ground at her feet.

Sesshomaru watched his young ward with the same cool and unwavering gaze he would give Jaken. The color in Rin's cheeks, the glassy look in her eyes which even now she could not bring to meet his...the scent that even now surrounded her. All the proof he needed. No need for questions. He had heard her soft words as she spoke in her sleep. His name. A plea.

"Go and bathe, Rin. Do not linger. Time is short...as is my patience." he instructed, his soft voice causing her to jump.

Quickly she bowed, carefully skirting around him and dashing into the woods. Yes. A nice long soak in a cold stream would hopefully wash away the stain of shame on her face. Bad enough she had to be on her guard against her heart and body...now her mind was turning traitor on her as well and giving her away.


	4. Protected

Disclaimer: I'm Sesshomaru's kept woman...does that count for anything?

Once again, thank you to my reviewers! BIG love to you all!

Rin sank into the gently flowing stream, mindless of the chill of the water. The heat still had not left her cheeks as she went deeper into the stream, letting the waters reach her chin. Mortified? Yes, she was. Such flights of fancy while she was awake were one thing. At least then she could control her actions and keep from calling out her lord's name! His mercy at not having asked her any questions would not go unnoticed. She was even further in Lord Sesshomaru's debt now. Closing her eyes, Rin allowed her body to sway and move with the current.

Sesshomaru remained in the clearing, thoughts racing through his mind like quicksilver. Clearly his young charge was also developing a woman's desires as well. It hardly surprised him to hear his name tumble from her lips as she slept. What other male had she known in her life? Her human family was long forgotten. Himself, Ah-Un and Jaken were all she had...all she had trully known. Sesshomaru watched as his vassil attempted to catch the two headed dragon's reigns but it refused to obey. These days the only one Ah-Un trully seemed to listen and follow faithfully was Rin.

Minutes ticked by and still she had not returned. Sesshomaru's patience soon wore thin. Knowing the girl, her attention had been quickly and thoroughly captured by some flower or such nonsense. Jaken was reaching and straining to grasp Ah-Un's reigns and the great dragon demon snorted. They were as eager to be on their way as their lord. Sesshomaru glanced up towards the steadily climbing sun and frowned. It would seem he would have to go and gather young Rin.

"Jaken, remain here. If you are not here when I return, you will be left behind." he instructed, his tone being such that it brooked no arguement from the skittish vassil.

"Aye, me lord."

As swiftly as a summer's wind, Sesshomaru followed the sound of the water through the dense woods. No splashing could be heard. His pace soon quickened. If there was one thing to be said about Rin it was that she was not a quiet girl by any means. Whether it be her endless chatter, her quick laugh or her playful manner as she bathed. Suddenly, the youkai lord stopped. A scent. Not his nor Rin's...it was close. A soft breeze stirred and the scent came heavier this time, thicker almost like a fog to his keen senses. A demon. A wolf demon. The memory of seeing Rin's small broken body, her clothes torn and bloodied came rushing to the forefront of his mind and Sesshomaru sped for the stream.

Over and over Rin dipped beneath the surface of the water, her hair forming a wet clinging curtain to her arms, back and breasts as she rose up. She had lingered here long enough. Lord Sesshomaru wished to be moving on from these lands before the sun was directly overhead. She was going to have to face him once more. With a heavy sigh she turned and made her way to the bank of the stream when her breath caught in her throat. The cold of the water rushing around her hips was nothing in comparison to the icy fingers that wrapped around her heart, squeezing it painfully. Over and over she opened her mouth to scream but no sound would come out. It was if she were frozen. The creature on the bank watched her intently, its piercing eyes never wavering. The wolves that had attacked and slaughtered her as a child were mere pups in size when compared to the wolf before her.

"L-Lord S...Sesshomaru..." her voice was a weak and pitiful whisper, certainly not loud enough to bring her savior.

At the sound of her voice the wolf licked at its muzzle and Rin shuddered. The blood of a recent kill still clung to the demon's glistening fangs. A whimper of terror bubbled from Rin's tight throat as she dared to step back, deeper into the stream and away from the demon. Perhaps if she could make it to the other side she could find a way to circle back to her lord and Master Jaken. The demon took a step toward the stream with a deadly growl. Not again. She could not die in the jaws of one of these creatures again. Her lord would find her. Somehow he would sense she was in danger and come to her aid.

Sensing her fear, smelling her terror in the air the wolf demon snarled and barked, its teeth seeming to bite at the air that carried her scent. A scream wrenched itself free from Rin's chest, its echo carrying through the trees. Needing no further encouragement to strike the massive demon lept from the muddy riverbank. Paralized with fear, Rin could only watch as the creature seemed to descend upon her in slow motion.

"_Please, let it be swift. Let me feel no pain_." she prayed as she squeezed her eyes tightly closed, ready to embrace death for the second time.

Suddenly the air seemed to crackle and a quick sharp yelp sounded. Water sloshed over Rin's trembling form as she stood stalk still in the middle of the stream. Was it over? Was that her own final cry she had heard? Slowly she dared to open one eye. Before her in the water, its eyes glazed over was the wolf demon. The current causing its deadly claws to sway and brush against her thigh. Quickly, in a desperate attempt to keep its blood from coming in contact with her skin, Rin scrambled backwards, losing her balance for a moment and sinking to her shoulders in the water before diving to her feet once again. How? Who? Her eyes flew to the riverbank and relief flooded her, stopping her breathing for a split second.

Lord Sesshomaru stood at the edge of the trees, the deadly whip that eminated from his finger tips barely visible. Neither of them spoke, their eyes locked. Mindless of her nudity before her lord, Rin slowly made her way to the river's edge. He saved her. Just as he had always done without fail. Tears of gratitude flooded her eyes as she struggled to speak and thank him. His countenance changed as his eyes seemed to look beyond her. Was he cross with her for having not called him for help? She opened her mouth to speak when her lord's command came.

"Rin. Get down."

Without hesitation, Rin threw herself down onto the grass of the embankment and covered her head. She had seen her lord's hand grasp Toukijin and knew better than to ask questions. The wave of deadly power crashed above her and from the river Rin heard the wolf demon howl, a death cry. Lord Sesshomaru's whip had not finished of the beast but there was no missing with Toukijin. Death was an absolute. Rising up on trembling arms, Rin dared to look over her shoulder. Nothing remained. The demon had been completely destroyed. Swallowing thickly she turned once again to thank her lord only to find herself looking at his booted feet. Her head tipped back quickly so she might look him in the eye as she scrambled to her knees.

"Th-thank you, my lord. Once again you came to my rescue. My life is again in your debt." she breathed.

Sesshomaru's eyes remained locked with hers before straying further. Several strained and silent moments passed before he spoke. His voice never giving away the merry hell she was having on his senses, being so close and her skin completely bare to his gaze.

"Dress yourself, Rin. I have no more need of human debts. Next time, you will bring Ah-Un with you when you bathe."

With that the youkai lord turned on his heel and quit the area. Curse her, that had been to close! Another second and she would have been so much food for the demon. She was so niave, so trusting, so certain her lord would always be there to save her that she was mindless of any danger. Sesshomaru's anger was directed at Rin, at himself, at the whole cursed world for having a human girl cross his path and give him cause to _feel_!


	5. United

Disclaimer: I suffer from Rin Envy but I don't own InuYasha or any of its characters.

I am getting some really great feedback here. Thank you all.

Chew Chew, LOL, Yes it was all a dream in Chapt. 3. Cruel but I thought kinda fun too!

It had never really been in Lord Sesshomaru's nature to question himself or his motives for anything he did. It was always so simple. He did what he did because he was on a quest for absolute power. Well...he _had_ been. Then a damnable human girl stumbled across him in the woods, wounded and looking the worse for wear. His experiment with his father's sword had been just that. A simple test to see what the Tenseiga was capable of. The last thing he had expected was for the little human to actually follow after him! Any human with even an ounce of common sense ran from him or at least cowered away. Not Rin.

Now all the things that had seemed to important, the things the drove him on a daily basis, seemed to mean next to nothing. Power? How much more could he possibly need? He was a full blooded inu-youkai, the Lord of the Western Lands, he now carried Toukijin. Toukijin. Once upon a time he had the sword created, believing he would use it to further maintain his grip on his power. More often than not, however, the sword had been used in protecting his mortal companion. What glory was there in that? None. He gained nothing by doing so, accept the increased fear of him from other demons. It also had put a small dent in his supposedly impenatrable armor. It was known. The human girl was his weakness.

So why had he not rid himself of her? Disabuse others of the notion he had a weakness and let the wolf demon have her?

'_Because some part of yourself enjoys having a mortal owing you some debt_?'

Sesshomaru scowled slightly at his conscience's words. No, that certainly wasn't it. Having a human in his debt didn't exactly sit well with the youkai lord. Then they apparently followed you endlessly, determined to do whatever they must to pay you back!

'_All right, if not that, than perhaps it is because you actually enjoy the mortal's company_?'

If he could have smote his conscience in that moment, Sesshomaru would have.

'_Hmmm, a nerve has been struck there. Look deeper_.'

Having Rin as a follower hadn't necessarily hinder him in any serious way. Certainly he and Jaken couldn't travel as far as they would have without her. But she asked for so little in return. If she tired of walking, she climbed up and rode Ah-Un. If she hungered, she would go in search of her own food. She was oftentimes less of a burden than Jaken! And admittedly, she had had a profound effect on her lord that had not gone unnoticed by InuYasha and his friends. Before Rin, Sesshomaru had shown no compassion towards anyone. Not even Jaken. With Rin watching his every move he realized his methods weren't suitable for a young child to be privvy to. Where once he would have killed a lesser demon to get it out of his way, Sesshomaru now simply walked around the troublesome creature.

Lord Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder slightly, seeing that his young charge walked glumly behind him, Ah-Un's hands hanging limply in her hand. Her hair, dried by the noontime sun now curled and blew in the soft wind. Usually during their travels she would at least hum or sing one of her ridiculous songs she made up as she went along. Even Jaken seemed to sense something was amiss and looked back at Rin. She was keeping up with them...for once. Her eyes never left the grassy path they walked. The silence, however, was most intolerable. Sesshomaru knew of only one way to get a person to speak what was trully in their hearts. Provoke them.

"Do you intend to become mute again, Rin?" he asked in an even voice.

Her head came up quickly, her brown eyes widening in surprise. She had been unaware of her own silence.

"N-no, my lord. I thought perhaps you and Jaken would like a respite from my endless chattering and singing was all."

"You thought correc--"

Sesshomaru snatched the staff from Jaken's grip and pummeled the sqwaking vassil about the head with it before he could finish speaking. Quickly, as if out of instinct, Jaken began begging his lord's pardon and making feeble attempts to cover his head from further punishment.

"Jaken, search ahead for a suitable place for us to make camp."

"Aye, me lord." the vassil bowed, dashing off, glad to be back again in his lord's good graces.

Rin watched Jaken depart and a knot slowly formed in her stomach. She was alone now with her lord. Only a fool would not know what was coming. Her grip on Ah-Un's reigns tightened til the soft leather creaked. Sesshomaru turned slowly, facing his ward and wondering if he trully wished to question her about the morning's events. The breeze stirred again, carrying her scent to him. Wildflowers. She always seemed to smell of them. But now mixed with that scent was a tinge of fear. As he approached her the scent became slightly stronger.

"We have travelled together since you were a child of seven, Rin. You are of an age where most human females would have found mates, had children. Perhaps it is time you consider such things for yourself."

Sesshomaru saw her stiffen and knew he had struck a chord. So his thoughts had been correct. Young Rin was looking to make one place home and start a family of her own. Why did the thought of her with a human male make him physically ill? That foolish dream of hers was nothing. Certainly not something for him to linger on and ponder! What did the slumbering fancies of this girl matter! What was wrong with him! How could a malestrom of emotions be set loose inside him at the idea of her leaving his side? Damn every last human to the pits of hell! No wonder most demons devoured or destroyed them! Best to be rid of them before they could upset the delicate balance in ones life!

"You are free, Rin. Free to go and persue the human life you have been denied by travelling with Jaken and myself. Your debt to me is paid in full." he spoke, the icy smooth tone of his voice not cracking once.

"Y-you say my debt to you is repaid? I owe you nothing now, my lord?" Rin replied, her tone sounding almost relieved.

Did she have to sound so pleased? Why did the tone of her voice lance at his heart? He had thought she might sound at least the tiniest bit regretful that their time together was at an end! Again Sesshomaru cursed himself for being as weak and foolish as his father and his half brother. Mortal women were more deadly than any enemy!

"Yes, Rin. You owe this Sesshomaru nothing. Your life is your own now. To do with as you wish." he nodded stiffly before turning on his heel and once again walking the grassy path.

He heard the familiar tred of Ah-Un's heavy walk. Rin must have told the two headed dragon to go with their lord. Damn her, curse her all to hell. He would not look back. Their parting words were all that had needed to be said. Her life, her wellbeing were all her own concern now, not his. So why did it not feel as if a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders? Instead he felt crushed beneath the weight of a loss...a loss so great it could only compare to the pain of losing his father.

Sesshomaru had barely walked a few dozen steps when a sound reached his ears. Humming? Since when did Ah-Un hum? Well after years of travelling with Rin it should hardly be surprising the creature picked up some of her traits. Suddenly, at his side, a shadow began to appear. Falling into step beside her lord, was Rin. She walked at his side, as his equal. Free from the debt she felt she had owed him for saving her life, Rin no longer felt she had to walk behind him as a servant. Now she could be free to walk at his side as a friend. As they walked neither said a word. He would glance at her out of the corner of his eye as their hands would brush as they walked. She had chosen. Her fate lay with him. Unconsciously, their fingers entwined. For once the demon inside Sesshomaru was at peace.


	6. Arrived

**Disclaimer: I wish I had a dog tag that said InuYasha on it. HEY! There's a product idea! I own that idea...but not InuYasha.**

For all those who continue to inspire to keep the dream going...thank you.

The sun had begun its slow decent into the horizon when a camp overlooking a valley was established. Jaken had chosen well. He knew where they were. The borders of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru's territory. From this vantage point the youkai lord would be able to survey a great deal of the land. A fire was quickly started and Ah-Un moved off to inspect the perimeter of the camp, always on guard of its lord and companions. Jaken had settled himself against the base of a tree within hearing distance of his lord, the imp's eyes closed and his chest moving in the steady rhythm of restful breathing.

Rin carefully spread out her blankets, making sure to stay near the glow of the fire. She knew Lord Sesshomaru would not sleep this night. Being back in his lands was both a blessing and a curse. Those who might think to start an uprising in his absence would be ignorant of his return, giving him a decided advantage. But it also meant the threats against Rin increased tenfold. It was no secret that many within the Western Lands resented the young human girl. Seeing her as their lord's weakness and his doom. Yes, it was true, Sesshomaru would protect Rin with his life and hell awaited any who dared to attempt to do her harm. However, even the threat of their lord's displeasure did not deter some.

Sesshomaru watched from his position, overlooking the valley below. The great sweeping hills, covered with the tall green grasses of spring, rippled like silk in the cool evening breeze. There was a dampness in the air that only spring carried. A threat of rain or the promise of dew. The moon's bright rays had begun to cut a swath through the thick clouds of the night. This was Sesshomaru's time, the suffocating silence of nighttime. A star streaked across the darkness, its bright and blazing trail slowly fading. An omen? Perhaps. From the camp Sesshomaru heard Rin making her bedding for the night.

'_What will you do with her now? Her allegiance to you is no longer a command. She follows you even now, knowing what dangers await her within your realm. You know your word alone is not enough to keep her safe. Only by keeping her by your side constantly will she be safe_.'

When in hell did his bloody conscience become so opinionated? He had no choice but to return to the Western Lands. Matters there required his attention. Naraku was dead and gone, the Band of Seven was once again rotting in their tombs. Perhaps he hoped Rin's continual presence at his side would acclimate others to her being a part of his life. Jaken, on several occasions, had come to Rin's defense. Whether it was done to please his lord or because the imp did care for the girl was anyone's guess. Again Sesshomaru's amber eyes looked to the heavens. So what to do with his young lady. Hold a moment..._his lady_? Where had that foolish thought come from?

'_If only your heart were as big as your pride you might freely admit Rin is just that. She started as your ward, then became your companion and now, free of her debt, there is no reason she could not be your lady_.'

Things were not that simple. For centuries now he had railed against his father and his half brother's choices in mates, cursing the human race and despising it for his families downfall. How would it look to his people now if their lord took a human female as his? And yet...had any of his people counselled him? Had any of them been there to simplify a matter, making the choices therein that much easier? No, of course not. They feared him. It was their fear that made them loyal to him. Rin did not fear him. She respected him. She was under no obligation to follow his commands but had done so out of a debt she felt she owed him. It was her influence that had brought changes in him. When her fingers clasped his, for the first time in his life, Sesshomaru knew tranquility. He felt...whole. The emptiness that had consumed and drove him since his father's death was gone. He had begun to understand why his father and half brother had chosen a human female as a mate. No demon's touch could bring peace, could chase away the darklings that drove another demon to destroy.

Sesshomaru felt a presence at his side. The soft scent of wildflowers and a tendril of dark hair wafted in front of him. There it was again. That calm. Rin stood beside him, her gentle hands clasped behind her back as her eyes roamed over the valley below. A gentle smile tugged at the corners of her lips. Something of his lands amused her?

"All of this is yours, Lord Sesshomaru. You could live in opulance and splendor. The dirt of the earth never settling on your feet and yet you choose to venture. Why is that?" she asked softly, slowly turning her head to look up at her lord, "What could possibly be more beautiful than this sight before us?"

"There are some things in this world, Rin, that are worth the travel for. Had I wished to be a pampered lord who grew fat on the wealth of my station, I could have. At first, it was the Tetsusaiga that drew me from the Western Lands. Then it was Naraku's destruction." Sesshomaru replied, glancing down at her, watching her eyes as they studied him intently.

"And what now, my lord? What is it that lures you away from your responsibilities?"

'You, Rin. You lure me away and tempt me and drive me to madness. Away from this land I do not have others scrutinizing me, questioning my actions with their looks of disdain. Anywhere but here I could finally have peace. Here I am lord, wielding all the power and yet I feel I have none. Out in the wilds of the world, I have no power at all and yet you, alone, make me feel invincable. I could give you everything and nothing. I would be damned by my own people if I were to claim you and yet if I do not, your life hangs by a thread.' he thought to himself.

"My lord?"

Her voice broke through his thoughts and Sesshomaru looked away, returning his watchful eye to the valley.

"Nothing lures me away from my responsiblities now, Rin. That is why I have returned here to the Western Lands."

'_LIAR_!' his conscience snapped.

Rin nodded slowly and glanced once more at the stars. Well what on earth had she expected? Him to make some great declaration of love? Of course the setting was ideal, the moment perfect. Foolish, human, romantic notions. His clasping her hand earlier wasn't a sign. Many times when she was a child they had walked like that. A force of habit, left over from the days of her youth. Silently Rin berated herself. She had to stop. Lord Sesshomaru was a powerful inu-youkai lord and she was a human. Such a pairing had ended in disaster for his family before. The son was not about to commit the sins of the father.

"Get some sleep, Rin. Tomorrow we return to the family seat. Make yourself presentable."


	7. Surrendered

**Disclaimer: I only dwell in the world of InuYasha. I don't own it.**

**I give you lemon, lime, the nearest produce section to you. Just don't squeeze the honeydews.**

Suddenly, Rin could understand her lord's desire to leave the Western Lands from time to time. As soon as Lord Sesshomaru had entered the great hall, he was besieged by problems. His people came at him like a swarm, descending on him without mercy. Rin and Jaken were quickly pushed to the background, overlooked in the urgency to reach the great inu-youkai lord and be heard. They could only watch as Lord Sesshomaru strode down the hall, the followers shouting their grievances. As the noisy din faded, Rin and Jaken stood in silence, blinking like lost children.

"Already I find myself longing for the peace and quiet of our travels." Jaken grumbled, a scowl of disdain on his face.

Rin nodded in silent agreement. Her time with her lord would be limited now. Already the weight of responsibility was settling on Lord Sesshomaru's shoulders, decisions for his lands overtaking his thoughts. The dust of their travels, however, was making Rin's skin feel rough and gritty. She longed for a hot bath and fresh clothing. As if sensing her thoughts Jaken tapped the end of his staff on the floor before scurrying down the hall.

"Go to your room, Rin. I will order a bath and a seamstress sent to you."

In the silence of her room, enjoying the steam rolling off the water, Rin sank deeper into the bath with a sigh. The lamps had been lit around the room and the partisians opened, allowing the warm night air to flow in. This was the only thing she missed during the days and weeks she travelled with her lord. A nice long luxorious bath in scented waters. Taking a deep breath Rin slipped beneath the water, missing the knock on her door.

Sesshomaru made quick work of the complaints and problems his people brought to him. They were worse than children. Squabbling over petty and foolish matters. Even Rin and Jaken's tifs when the girl had been a child held more merit than the matters these people heaped upon him. With the last one sent away looking mollified, Sesshomaru sought out his young ward. He hadn't meant to leave her so abruptly but it was better to handle the pressing matters at hand first.

As his thoughts went to Rin, once more Sesshomaru's scattered thoughts solidified and his mind quieted. Perhaps a few quiet hours in the gardens would be beneficial to them both. As he stood outside the door of her room, Sesshomaru was bombarded by his conscience that still demanded answers for the mortal female's presence in his home.

'_She gave you the perfect opportunity, you realize? You could have told her everything on that hill. Your cowardice amazes me. A demon equal to your power or more so and you face it without so much as a chill of fear. A small bit of a mortal girl asks you a simple innocent question and you cower_.'

Perhaps in Rin's mind the question was meant for what it was, at face value. Yet if one read deeper into it it could mean a great deal more. Yes, he did care for Rin. He had to or Tenseiga never would have been able to revive her dead body. What had been so different about her from any other mortal? What made him decide to test the sword on her? She had pestered him endlessly as he lay wounded, never giving up in her minstrations to him despite his refusal of her help.

'_You saved her because she did something no other human had done! She showed you compassion. She knew what it was to hurt as badly as you did and to be alone in that pain. Her heart, her weak useless mortal heart, went out to you. You refused the meager offerings she brought to you and so she tried to do better for you the next time. Not because you ordered it, not because you are a powerful and feared inu-youkai lord and ruler of the Western Lands. She did it all for you because she was concerned for you. Oh yes. Stupid, useless, worthless mortal. Of course. You keep her at armslength even now because you are afraid! The great Lord Sesshomaru is as frightened as a child in the dark! She is going to slip away, you realize? Whether it be to a suitor, an assassin, the ravages of time_.'

"Never," Sesshomaru snarled under his breath, "This Sesshomaru keeps what is his! Released from her debt to me or not, she is still mine. I will relenquish my father's sword before I will let her go!"

Fiercely he pounded on Rin's door, waiting for the sound of her voice to bid him entrance. Moments passed and there was no reply. Something deep inside Sesshomaru's heart constricted. Was his conscience right? Had an assassin finally succeeded? Propriety be damned! Without warning the door was thrown open and the youkai lord stormed into the brightly lit room. A steaming bath sat near an opened partisian but Rin was nowhere to be seen. As he strode across the floor, Sesshomaru vowed if any had brought harm to _his_ Rin there would be no survivors. The culprit would pray for death.

As he stood over the tub, his amber eyes flared. There, laying peacefully on the bottom of the tub, her black hair floating around her like a curtain, was Rin. With a roar of outrage, Sesshomaru plunged his arms into the hot water and pulled her to the surface. Rin's scream of surprise and fear pierced his sensitive hearing and he froze. She was alive? Water slouced over the sides of the tub, spilling across the floor and forming a puddle at Sesshomaru's feet. Wide, terrified brown eyes peered up at him in confusion as Rin struggled wildly to get free, thinking herself being threatened by yet another attacker.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru?" her voice quaked as she gripped his upper arms, her body exposed to her knees to the air.

This time he would look his fill. Droplets of water clung to her skin, looking like diamonds cast across peach silk. Tendrils of her dark hair covered her breasts, allowing him only a quick glimpse of their perfection. Despite the warmth of the water, the chill of the air on her skin raised goosebumps on her slender arms. Sesshomaru knew he should push her away, release her, allow her to sink back into the water so she might be shielded from his heated gaze but he did none of these things. His eyes roamed over her as if starving for the sight of her, devouring her greedily. His hands, gripping Rin beneath her arms, obeyed only one command and crushed her to him. Her slippery body, still sweet and wet from the bath, was soft and yielding against the strength and power of his chest. He could feel the dampness of the water on her skin soaking through his clothing.

"Damn you, Rin, what game were you playing at! I thought you dead!" he growled, a hand tangling in her wet hair and gripping it fiercely, keeping her head back that she must look him in the eye.

"I play no game, my lord!" she gasped, swallowing thickly at the feel him finally this close to her, "I was bathing. I did not hear you knock and had I known you were waiting for me to bid you entrance--"

Rin's words were quickly silenced as her lord's mouth descended upon her's in a bruising kiss. Curse her, did she have say such provocative things with such innocence? Especially in her state of undress? In the safety of his own home, Sesshomaru had shed his armor and now Rin's eager hands were trying to make fast work of his clothing as well. His mouth plundered hers, taking the dominant roll and forcing her to yield. When her fingertips stroked over his bare skin soft as a butterflies wings the great inu-youkai lord was nearly undone.

With no word of warning Sesshomaru lifted Rin from the water. Her arms wrapped around his neck, holding on for dear life and yet their lips never parted. For both of them it didn't matter if they never breathed again. This moment was what both had wanted and had denied themselves. Rin's innocent and clumsy attempts to divest him of his clothes enflamed him more than any practiced woman's touch. Her tiny whimpers of frustation against his lips made Sesshomaru grin. The little innocent was so eager and for what she didn't know. Her body was reacting from an ancient instinct.

His clothing was in a pile, soaking up the spilled bathwater as he carried her to the massive bed. The feel of skin on skin contact with her lord made Rin arch from the coverlet with a gasp. Nothing in her dream had felt this good! Her hands slid over the expanse of his back, feeling the tightly coiled muscles there ripple and contract at her touch. Where once her touch had soothed Sesshomaru, now it savaged him, made him feral. Careful not to break her skin, he scraped his nails down the valley of her breasts to her belly, circling them around her navel. Rin's body shuddered in response and his mouth soon found a budding nipple, capturing in the warm wet recesses of his mouth.

"My lord!" she cried out, her body and mind overwhelmed by the sensations, "I-I-I cannot...Y-you mustn't..."

"You can and I will, Rin." he ordered against the sensitive skin of her breast.

The scent of flowers and Rin's own scent assailed Sesshomaru's nostrils as he pressed his face to her throat. It was taking every ounce of his willpower not to take her without pretense. The demon inside of him was demanding to take, to claim but another part of him wanted badly to make this last for her. Unlike demons who mated simply for furthering their race, humans mated as a way to bond, to show affection. Beneath him, Rin was writhing, pressing against him as firmly as she could. If he took her now as she wanted, it would end in blood, pain and fear. Cradling her face in his hands, Sesshomaru spoke softly to her.

"Rin...Rin, open your eyes and look at me."

Slowly she complied, her eyes heavy and clouded with desire. Her lips were parted in soft invitation. Sesshomaru found himself having to take a few calming breaths. Rin feared perhaps her lord had changed his mind, that he would say how this had been a mistake and tears already began to build in her eyes. If he refused her this night, if he shunned her and turned her away she could never face him again.

"Rin, listen to me. Right now you think you are ready for me but you are not. You are a human and I am youkai. If I were to give in to my baser needs I would do you harm, physical harm. You have always trusted me and you must trust me now. Do you understand?"

Rin's chin trembled. Of course she trusted him. If she had any doubts in her lord she would never have let things go this far. Tears clung to her lashes as she looked into those amber eyes she knew so well. His concern, his fear for her was written so clearly in their depths. Another piece of her heart was lost to him.

"I trust you, my lord Sesshomaru. I yield to you." her voice came as a shaky whisper as her fingers reached up, gently tracing the lavendar marks along his cheek.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and savored her touch for a few moments before turning his head and placing a kiss on her palm. He could spend hours simply kissing her, every inch of her. A low rumble of thunder sounded across the sky outside as the warm spring storm that threatened began to break. Rin trembled as Sesshomaru placed several open mouthed kisses on her breasts, loving them til they felt swollen and aching with need. Those hands she had seen tear a foe to pieces were now as tender and gentle as a could be, awakening every nerve in her body. A caress to her belly, the soft stroking of a hip, all done with such expertise as to arouse her to madness. Over and over his fingertips played over the soft glossy curls between her thighs in drugging strokes. Sesshomaru could feel her body opening and responding to him. As his finger sank into the warmth and wetness, her virgin walls clung and pulsed around it even as Rin murmured a soft protest.

There would come another time, when he would allow her to explore his body. Again and again his finger stroked and stirred as Rin's hips picked up the age old rhythm he set. Desperate to cling to something in the raging storm her lord was creating in her body, Rin's hands sunk into the silken length of Sesshomaru's hair. Unaware of her surroundings, not caring if the whole great hall heard them, Rin cried out his name raggedly. His weight settled in the junction of her thighs and she rose up towards it wantonly. Slowly, as if time were standing still so it might last forever, Sesshomaru sank into Rin's supple body. She was like rippling hot velvet beneath him. Her body welcoming him without hesitation. He felt it. The barrier that made her an innocent. It would be his.

His lips hovered above hers, her breath coming in short choppy gasps. She was his. And now, in order to make it completely so, he would have to give her some small measure of pain.

"Forgive me, Rin." he murmured before covering her mouth and pushing past the barrier.

Rin felt only a quick and sharp pain, a sudden fullness and then a sweet pulsing. Her heart wanted to leap from her chest. All those fevered dreams could not compare to this. He was a part of her now. Gently, careful to allow her body time to adjust, Sesshomaru began to move. The first shallow dip of his hips was enough to make Rin sigh. Her hands gently rested on his hips, telling him she was in no pain and was only too eager to continue. The flickering of the lamplights was soon joined by the bright flashes of heat lightning, illuminating both their faces to each other's eager gaze. Sesshomaru watched her, not willing to miss a single emotion that played over her features.

She had trusted her lord and now she was reaping the benefits. As Rin arched beneath him, stars exploded before her eyes. The blood in her veins seemed to thicken then crackle with a strange energy. Lifting her hips to meet Sesshomaru's, she found the pleasure intensified and she was soon moving with him. The low and deadly growl that she heard in her lord's throat told her he enjoyed what she was doing. It wasn't long before their movements became frantic, driven. For Rin, it felt as if a field of butterflies were set loose in her belly and all the cosmos exploded inside her head. Her wild sweet cry shattered the night and mixed with Sesshomaru's own shout of release. Deep inside Rin could feel him, pulsing, filling her. She clung to him, her body still shaking. Never in her life had she felt more alive, more desirable or more cherished.

Sesshomaru dropped his forehead to Rin's breast, feeling her heart's wild beating. As drained as his body felt, his spirit never felt so energized. What once had been considered an abomination in his mind, the joining of a demon and a human, had become the most earthshattering experience of his life. Whether it was Rin's innocence or her giving herself totally to him, the quivering mortal in the youkai lord's arms now held his heart completely.


	8. Claimed

**Disclaimer: Maybe in my next life I will own InuYasha. **

I am so glad you folks are enjoying reading my story as much as I am enjoying writing it!

Something tickled Sesshomaru's nose. Perhaps an insect. Absently he swatted at the intruder and rolled onto his back, slowly opening his eyes. Early morning sunlight streamed into the room and he was confused. His ceiling most certainly did not have paintings of lightning bugs and wild flowers. His brow wrinkled in confusion. Suddenly, from beside him on the deep mattress came a a sleepy sigh and a shift of movement. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and felt his heart slam against his ribs like a bird flying into a wall. A spill of black hair on the white pillow beside him, the sweet scent of flowers and sated female.

Laying on her side, her back to him, was Rin. He was in her room! The memories came back to him in a maddening rush. For perhaps the first time in his life, Sesshomaru felt his cheeks flush. A soft linen sheet covered the curve of her hip, leaving her back, shoulders and neck exposed to his gaze. He began to wonder. Why did he feel no guilt, no shame, no remorse? Not even a trace of disgust colored his feelings. Somehow it seemed the most natural thing to wake up at Rin's side, to feel the sleepy warmth radiating from her skin.

Slowly he rolled back onto his side, rising up on one elbow to better see her. Gently so as not to wake her, Sesshomaru captured the length of Rin's hair and pulled it back from over her shoulder. She slept with one arm folded beneath her head as she did when they travelled. Her face was peaceful, serene. Sesshomaru wasn't ready to have her wake just yet. He rose from the bed, never disturbing her slumber. He knew once she did wake she would be tender and in need of another warm bath. Their clothing was scattered about the room. Rin's from her haste to enjoying her evening bath and his in their eagerness touch, skin to skin. As much as he wanted, Sesshomaru knew he could not linger here for long. Undoubtedly Jaken was already searching frantically for him and there was no need for his vassil to be privy to this aspect of his lord's new life.

Fate, however, seemed to have other plans for him. As he gathered his clothing, carefully slipping on the still damp garments, Rin's door flew open and slammed against the wall. Instinctively, Sesshomaru's hand went to Toukijin, ready to destroy whomever it was that dared to enter the chamber uninvited. From the bed, Rin bolted upright with a scream of surprise. In a flurry of motion and shouting, Jaken came rushing into the room, shouting that the lord was missing only to spot the missing lord and notice Rin's obvious state of undress which brought him up short.

"M-me lord?" Jaken squeaked, his already large eyes seeming to grow impossibly larger.

With a gasp, Rin drew the sheet to cover herself, a blush coloring her face and throat. Sesshomaru never had a greater urge to smote his vassil than he did in that moment. How in hell was he going to explain this? A steely glint came to his eye. He did not have to explain anything to anyone. This was his hall and he was lord and master here. Sheathing Toukijin, Sesshomaru gave Jaken a dark scowl which sent the humble servant scampering from the room. It did not, however, send him very far. He stood just outside the doorway, his back to the room.

Sesshomaru grimmaced. He had to get Jaken away and whatever small task it took to do it would have to take some time. His eyes went to the chilled water in the bath. It might buy him enough time to speak with Rin and return to his own chambers. Nervously, Rin sat in the middle of the massive bed, tucking her hair behind her ears and twisting her fingers in her lap.

"Jaken," he snapped, "Send for another bath to be brought here to Rin's room. Immediately."

"A-aye, me lord." the shaking vassil nodded, never turning to face his lord and starting down the hall.

"And Jaken?"

This time the toad-like servant did look to his lord, who now stood in the doorway. Sesshomaru's eyes made Jaken shiver.

"You will not speak of what you saw in this room. If you do, you will die."

With that, Sesshomaru stepped back into the room, slamming the door behind him. Jaken moved as fast as his short legs could carry him. It made no sense! What was his lord doing in that girl's room so early in the morning? Clearly she had been sleeping! And he did see his lord's hand on Toukijin when he entered. Perhaps...could Lord Sesshomaru have been about to rid himself of the troublesome creature! Jaken shook his head, frowning in thought. No, that was impossible. Lord Sesshomaru would simply send Rin away if he wished her gone. Something just didn't seem right about what he had stumbled into.

Rin had slipped quietly from the bed and wrapped a delicate blue kimono around herself, watching her lord and Jaken's exchange. She hugged herself with shaking arms. Her eyes strayed to the rumpled bed, thinking perhaps last night had been another powerful dream. But the evidence was there, loudly proclaiming itself. Droplets of blood on the pristine whiteness of the sheets. She had lain with her lord. They had mated and he had remained with her throughout the night. She felt his presence still in the room, the weight of his scrutiny bearing down on her. Tearing her eyes from the bed, Rin met Sesshomaru's unwavering gaze.

"I will not say I am sorry," he said softly, "To say I am sorry would mean I regret what we have done. And this Sesshomaru feels no regret. Hate me if you will, Rin, for what I did but know this. It was the first time, yes, but it shall not be the last. When I freed you from your debt, you were no longer my servant. When I claimed you last night, you became my mate. As you know, what is this Sesshomaru's, he keeps."

It was no proclamation of his undying love but for Rin it was close enough. A tremulous smile danced on her lips as she nodded. Yes, she was his to keep. She would have it no other way. Moving as swiftly as only a demon lord could Sesshomaru was before her, pulling her into his arms and tasting of her sweetness once again. He enjoyed her uninhibited response, her joy in his taking just what he wanted from her.

"Where you go, my lord, I will follow." she murmured against him mouth, pulling back only slightly at the soft knock at her door.

"That will be your bath, Rin. Take as much time as you wish. My time today will once again be occupied with trivial matters. If you like, take Ah-Un and venture the fields. Do not go far. Keep within sight of the great hall, understood?"

Rin nodded, resting her head against her lord's chest for a moment longer before stepping from his arms and bidding the servants entrance. The bath from the previous evening was quickly removed and a fresh one put in its place. No one spoke a word and Sesshomaru slipped from the room quietly. From the inky shadows of the hall, one shade moved. Fiery eyes gleemed with malice, first looking to Rin's closed door and then to the inu-youkai lord's. Slow, raspy breaths echoed in the depths of the hallway. Anger and hatred rolled off the form.

"May the fates give me the opporunity to sever the fragile thread of their bond!" a singsong voice floated through the air before the shadow was once against swallowed by the darkness.


	9. Confronted

**Disclaimer: For sale...one soul in exchange for the ownership of the whole InuYasha crew!**

Word did indeed travel fast through the Western Lands. The inuyoukai lord was home...as was his _human_ companion. Within the week the great hall was overrun with demon lords demanding answers. For years they had tolerated the girl's presence in the Western Lands and at Lord Sesshomaru's side but that tolerance had worn thin. No explanation was offered for her place within the great hall and Sesshomaru was giving no free answers. To his fellow demon lords, Sesshomaru's actions reeked of compassion. And compassion was a sign of weakness. A weak inuyoukai lord would not be tolerated as ruler of the Western Lands. Suddenly, Sesshomaru was finding himself and his authority in question.

"For too long now, Lord Sesshomaru, we have held our tongues! We have kept silent on your choice of companion but now we demand answers! When the human girl was a child, we could overlook your keeping her. Human children are helpless, harmless, useless. When you left these lands again, we were under the assumption it was to rid yourself of your disgrace!" a powerful panther demon lord spoke up, breaking the tense silence and pounding a heavy fist on the massive wooden table.

From his place at the head of the table, Sesshomaru slowly quirked an eyebrow. The rumbles of agreement from the other demon lords swiftly grew silent. They knew what they risked, speaking so plainly to the powerful lord of the Western Lands. For now they were counting on strength in numbers. When peace and quiet was restored, Sesshomaru remained still. Inside he was seething, his hand itching to grasp Toukijin and lay waste to every last one of these upstarts who dared to come into his home and _demand_ he explain himself to _them._

"The place of the human girl in my home is none of your affairs. Since when have demon lords trembled at the presence of a human? You all sicken me. Calling yourselves lords much less demons! This Sesshomaru answers to no one. It would seem I have been absent for too long. You have forgotten who is lord here." Sesshomaru finally spoke, his voice cold and tight with anger.

"NO! It is you who has forgotten, Sesshomaru! You who have forgotten who and what you are!" the panther lord retorted, the look of disgust plainly written on his face, "For centuries we listened and followed with blind obedience to your hatred of the humans. We saw them for what they were. A weak race to be fed upon! Then, the great Lord Sesshomaru, is defeated by his halfbreed little whelp brother and runs with his tail tucked between his legs! Only to return to the land of his birth with a human brat at his heels!"

It was a fight they wanted. Sesshomaru could sense their fear, their anger, their confusion. Obviously things were not going as they had planned. Several of the demon lords appeared ready to bolt. The panther, however, refused to back down. Someone saught to be the alpha male and Sesshomaru would be damned if it would be anyone but him. They would goad him til he lost his temper, they would realize Rin was his weakness.

"What does it matter why he keeps the little amusement?" a feminine voice spoke up, sounding both amused and bored at the same time.

All eyes saught out the speaker. Leaning in the doorway of the meeting hall stood a willowy female demon, her fiery red hair spilling over her shoulders and down her back. A coy smile tugged at the corners of her full lips. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. Juri. A demon created from fire. Some said forged in the fires of hell to be exact. Her lovers died by those same fires, well not all of them. He had somehow come out of his time with Juri unscathed. All he had now was a deep hatred for the woman. The glint in her eye never wavered.

"It matters because he is going against his own decrees! Hate the humans...but what? Only so long as it serves him to do so! Why should we follow and band with a inuyoukai lord whose minds is so easily swayed!" the panther spat.

Juri's humorous facade fled and her jaw clenched.

"Because he is still Lord of the Western Lands, fool!"

None moved to defend or protect the feline lord. Juri's hand lashed out, casting a globe of fire into the demon's chest and burning him to ash. The others looked away, careful to avoid the woman's gaze. With their leader of the uprising gone, the tide has swiftly changed. All were back under Sesshomaru's thumb. If Juri had expected Sesshomaru's thanks, she would be disappointed. The inuyoukai lord had quit the chamber. With the fire demoness here, the danger to Rin had just increased.

Juri watched Sesshomaru's retreating back with a sly grin.

"You owe me one, love. And before I'm done with you? I'll see that you repay me with interest."


	10. Ashamed

**Disclaimer: InuYasha ownership DENIED!**

**Once again, a great big THANK YOU to all of those who have been giving some great praise! BIG LOVE!**

Rin sat quietly on the hill that overlooked the great hall. For hours now demon lords had come and gone and Jaken grumbled with each departure. She knew the vassil felt his place was at his lord's side and not out here, playing nursemaid to a girl old enough to care for herself. Ah-Un lay curled up at Rin's back, giving her a more than adequate backrest to lean upon. With an impatient sigh, she blew a lock of hair from her eyes.

"How much longer are they going to be down there?" she asked in a bored tone, watching as a cloud raced along the sky.

"As long as it takes!" Jaken snapped, his own nerves a bit frazzled, "It doesn't bode well that it has taken this long! None of the other demons are pleased with the company Lord Sesshomaru chooses to keep and they have voiced their displeasure by now."

"How very astute of you, Jaken." a voice purred from the slope of the hill.

The vassil sqwauked with a start, raising his staff in preperation to defend himself, Rin and Ah-Un. He knew that voice all too well. Juri, the fire demoness and former lover of his lord. Jaken had a healthy disrespect for the demoness. If there was ever a creature he wished his lord would allow him to destroy with the Staff of Two Heads, it was Juri. The woman was diabolically clever. Her obsession with the Lord Sesshomaru knew no bounds. It had taken the inuyoukai lord's plainly spoken threats to deter her.

Rin's eyes widened as the woman slowly made her way up the hill to stand before her. She had never seen someone with such red hair before! Remembering her manners, Rin rose to her feet and bowed, murmuring a quick greeting. This woman before her was flawless! The almond shape of her dark green eyes, graceful cheekbones beneath ivory skin not marred by a single freckle, lips as red as berries in summer. Suddenly Rin was painfully aware of her appearance. She glanced down at the simple violet kimono she had chosen this morning and then looked to the other woman's finery. Gold thread winked mockingly from each stitch, the ripple and move of the velveteen material over the woman's limbs had Rin wishing the ground would open up and swallow her.

"You must be Lord Sesshomaru's little human companion, correct?"

Even the woman's voice was beautiful! Rin closed her mouth tightly and merely nodded. Jaken had come to stand before her, glowering up at the demoness with ill concealed contempt. A part of her was surprised to see him coming to her defense. The woman wasn't a threat, was she?

"I had wondered where he was keeping you hidden," the woman chuckled, barely even giving Jaken a second look, "You have grown up, haven't you? Seems like only yesterday you were a knobby kneed, scrawny little thing. Now look at you. All filled out in all the right places."

"What is your business with Rin, Juri? Does Lord Sesshomaru know of your presence here?" Jaken demanded, refusing to be overlooked.

"Calm yourself, imp. I don't mean the girl any harm and yes, Sesshomaru is aware that I am here."

"That is _Lord _Sesshomaru to you!" Jaken sniffed haughtily, his eyes narrowed.

"Why don't you go and see if there is anything you can do for the Lord Sesshomaru. Rin and I can stay here and get better acquainted. I am incredibly curious about her after all and I'm sure she feels the same about me." Juri smiled, her tone friendly as well as her smile but there was a hint of a threat in her eyes.

"When my lord is not around it is my duty to stay with Rin, demoness. Any questions you might have for her you can ask with me present."

Juri sighed with a roll of her eyes. Suspicious little creature. Still the bothersome little busybody he always was. Some things did not change. Casually Juri strolled to the edge of the field, staring into the treeline, watching the woods. She knew Rin's curiousity would get the better of her and she would join her soon. The girl's soft tread brought a smirk to the demoness' lips. Typical human.

"Tell me, Rin. Why did Sesshomaru send you from the castle knowing full well the demon lords and myself were coming? Its not like we aren't aware of you. We have all known about you for some time, in fact. Many have even asked to see you in person but are never allowed. Why do you suppose that is?" Juri asked, her arms folded beneath her breasts, her eyes never leaving the dense trees.

Rin twisted on her slender fingers, staring first at the ground then out into the field to the great hall. Why indeed.

"He sent me out be...because he knows how much I enjoy the outdoors. Being inside the walls of the great hall is so suffocating to me sometimes. And...and he didn't wish for me to be bored while he was occupied with the demon lords." she replied, wondering why this woman would ask such an odd question.

"Hmmm. I see. I suppose that would make sense. A good sound excuse."

Excuse? Did this woman think Rin was making it up? Lord Sesshomaru never gave explainations for his actions. He did as he saw fit. However...Rin could not recall a time when her lord had sent her away like this when a demon or demon lord was expected. What had made this time so different from the others?

Juri glanced at the girl from the corner of her eye and bowed her head, hiding behind the curtain of her hair to smirk. It was almost too easy. It was laughable. The girl lacked any confidence in herself. Wrapping Rin around her finger would be child's play. And Sesshomaru's own actions would confirm each and every one of the girl's fears and doubts.

"Well we certainly know it cannot be that he is ashamed of you, Rin," she said cheerfully, turning to look the girl in the eye, "I mean, afterall, what is there to be ashamed of? Its not as if you two had lain together!"

Rin's heart slammed hard against her ribs, seeming to cut off her air. Of course! What a fool she had been! If she were to remain within the great hall the demons with keener senses of smell would have known! They would smell the scent of Lord Sesshomaru on her skin, even more so than usual. Everyone knew of his disgust at the idea of a demon laying with a human. He would have been humiliated before his fellow lords! He had said he had no regrets but his actions clearly stated that he did. Rin's hands curled into tight fists. A burning sensation started in her eyes but she refused to cry. Damn him! Damn him to the pits of hell!

Juri watched the emotions play across the human girl's face and would have burned her to a cinder then and there if it wouldn't put her plans into jeopardy. She might have guessed the beguiling little bitch had been bedded by Sesshomaru. Demons were always drawn to innocense, craving it, wanting to pollute and corrupt it. The girl's value to the inuyoukai lord just increased tenfold.

"They most certainly have not lain together, demoness," Jaken retorted, his voice filled with contempt, "Lord Sesshomaru would never bed a filthy human! He sent Rin here to keep her out from under foot! Her incessant chatter would have been a distraction he could not afford!"

If Rin could have hugged Jaken in that moment, she would have gladly done so. He knew her and Lord Sesshomaru's secret and was keeping it. Her shoulders almost sagged with relief. She would find a way to repay him for this.

"Lord Sesshomaru and I do not have a relationship like that, Juri. I am...just a human to him. That is all." Rin said softly.

And in that moment, in her heart, Rin believed that to be the complete and utter truth.


	11. Envied

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and the gang...but I do own the 3rd movie now!**

You guys asked for it. So here it is. More heartbreak, strife, emotional upheaval and most importantly, Jaken!

Rin could only hug herself as she sat all alone in the middle of the flowering garden. A light rain had begun to fall but she didn't feel its chill on her skin. Her mind was thousands of miles away, in the middle of a dirt path in the woods not far from her village where she had grown up. Why hadn't he just let her die? If she was something so shameful, why had Lord Sesshomaru ever restored her life? All those times he saved her life? He wasn't saving her! He was saving face! He couldn't allow another demon to finish her off and make him look like a coward, too scared to do it himself!

Hot tears mingled with the cold rain on Rin's cheeks. How could she have been so foolish? So niave? Of course he hadn't regretted what they had done! He was a demon afterall. They prided themselves on ruining and destroying humans such as herself. A lancing pain ripped through Rin's heart, like the poisoned claws of her lord slicing into her chest and tearing it to shreds. This was why she never spoke, never got close to others. They would turn on you. They always did! If she couldn't trust humans what had ever made her think she could trust a demon? Angrily her fists wiped at her eyes.

"Its not true, Rin." a voice spoke from behind her.

"Of course its true, Jaken! Don't be a fool! After all, I'm just a filthy human, right? A stupid, useless filthy human who is of no good to the great lord of the Western Lands." she replied with a bitter laugh, lifting the sopping wet sleeve of her kimono in a feeble attempt to dry her cheeks.

"Once, yes. That was how Lord Sesshomaru and I felt. But...you changed all of that, Rin. You could have led the villagers to find Lord Sesshomaru too wounded to fight but you didn't. You stole for him, putting your own safety into jeopardy. When I was poisoned by Naraku's insects you went in search of the antidote without any thought to your wellbeing. Why did you do those things, Rin? Why put yourself out like that for us?" the imp asked, his sombre face emerging from the shadow of a flowering tree.

"Why! Because you are my friends, my family. It wouldn't have been a fair fight for Lord Sesshomaru had the villagers found him. They would have enjoyed tearing him to pieces and I could see no reason why they should do such a thing. He wasn't harming anyone. And...and I know I am a bother to you, pestering you constantly, talking incessantly but..." Rin bowed her head, twisting her fingers and mumbling softly, "You are my best friend."

Jaken was startled. No one had ever called him their friend before, much less their _best_ friend. He watched the young girl, saw the misery so clearly written on her face and a part of him actually hurt for her. She may be a weak human but she had always been such an obediant child, never question his or Lord Sesshomaru's orders. Maybe...just this once, he would help Rin. But only this once!

"Follow me, Rin."

He turned on his heel and started for the great hall. Behind him he heard Rin slowly rise to her feet. Still the obediant one. In his mind, Jaken was forming a plan. Once and for all he was going to have Juri put in her place, literally and figuratively. Rin picked up the pace til she was walking alongside the vassil. The look of determination on his face was almost comical.

"Where are we going, Jaken? And what can you tell me about that Juri girl? How does she know Lord Sesshomaru? You seem to loathe her rather deeply."

"She is a former..._interest_ of Lord Sesshomaru's. Not long after his father died, Lord Sesshomaru and Juri met. From the moment they laid eyes on one another, there was tension. She lusted for his power and his lands and made no secret about it. For a time, they mated and then one day Lord Sesshomaru lost interest in her. She had begun to use her position as his mistress to take advantage of other demons, snatching lands for herself. He soon cast her aside but Juri refused to be shunned. Day and night she followed after our lord, seeking to regain his favor. Once you have displeased Lord Sesshomaru, really displeased him, there is nothing you can do to be back in his good graces. To this day, she still tries to reclaim him but our lord is too clever for the likes of her." Jaken smiled, puffing up with pride at his lord.

Rin nodded quietly, absorbing all the vassil had to tell her. So for all the confidence the woman exuded...she was actually seeking approval! Suddenly Jaken stopped, raising his staff and knocking on a massive wooden door. Rin's kimono dripped a cold wet puddle of rainwater around her feet and she realized she must look like a drowned rat. Without thinking she lifted the hem of the material and rang it out...onto Jaken's shoulder.

"Foolish girl, that is cold!" he shrieked, scampering out of the way and scowling up at her.

For the first time in hours a laugh and a smile came from Rin. Trying to regain his dignity Jaken shook off the water and lifted his chin as the door slowly swung open. Inside the room, candles and lamps cast a warm glow. Bolts and reams of fabric leaned against the walls and were cast over the floor. The room was like a sea of colors. Reds, golds, vibrant greens and subtle shades of blue. Rin stepped inside, her eyes widening. From somewhere behind a small mound of material a voice spoke up.

"Come in, come in! Is that you, Master Jaken? You can tell Lord Sesshomaru that I shall have his new ensamble completed within the week! This time it is a certainty!" a short, portly, elderly gentleman chortled as he made his way into view.

"I am not here about Lord Sesshomaru, Tan. Today we need you to create a masterpiece for Rin. Only your best work will do. Use the finest material you have and spare no expense. Lord Sesshomaru's orders."

Rin's eyes flared as she looked down at Jaken, whispering loudly, "That's a lie, Jaken! Lord Sesshomaru would be furious!"

Jaken shushed her with a shake of his head before approaching the master clothesman. The two were quickly engaged in a whispered conversation that Rin wasn't privvy to. As they talked she noticed a fine bolt of vibrant red material in the corner. When she got closer she noticed a fine pattern stitched into the material and her fingers itched to touch it. In her mind's eye she could picture the beautiful kimono it would make.

"Ahh, the young lady has fine taste! That is my latest acquisition! The purest silk to be found in the lands." Tan nodded with great approval, "If that is your choice I would be only to glad to fill Lord Sesshomaru's order for you with that."

Rin looked at Jaken, thinking his expression would tell her if the expense of the material would be worth the price of his head when Lord Sesshomaru found out this fabulous lie. The vassil nodded and slowly Rin lifted the bolt of material, running her hands over it. The only thing it could compare to was the softness of her lord's fur. They both would already be in trouble for the lie of this being on Lord Sesshomaru's orders. Might as well make the punishment worth it!

"Yes. I think this will be most fitting, Master Tan," Rin giggled, placing the bolt in the gentleman's hands. "When will the work begin?"

"Right now!" Tan chirped, shooing Rin towards a stepping stool.

The man was trully an artist when it came to material. Within hours he had clad Rin in a kimono befitting a lady of the lands. The material caressed and hugged every curve like a lover's hands, the wide sleeves were lined with a fine spun gold material and a delicate sash belt of the same material was secured around Rin's small waist. The hem of the kimono fell to her toes and a small train of the rich red material followed behind her. Just a few more touches and she would be ready. Jaken smirked. Juri would be seething when she saw the beauty Rin was being transformed into.

"Come along, Rin. We have more to do before the gathering tonight."

A silent look paced between Jaken and Tan. It hadn't taken long for the clothesmaker to figure out the kimono was not an order of the inuyoukai lord's. Jaken had been far too strict on every detail. The expense of the kimono would never be recorded. Rin loved the sound and feel of the material as she moved. So caught up in the beauty of the kimono, she never noticed where she and Jaken were going next. A chipper young woman bowed in greeting, smiling brightly at Rin and bidding her to sit. Rin glanced at Jaken, an eyebrow raised. What was he up to? First the kimono and now, if she wasn't mistaken, a hairdresser? Hesitantly, Rin knelt on the padded floor, careful of the new kimono as she did so.

Once again, Jaken and the woman moved off a short distance and talked in hushed tones but this time Rin strained to hear them. It soon became clear to her that Jaken had a plan to irk a certain fire demoness. She was only able to visibly relax when Jaken instructed the woman to "keep it simple". Anything more elaborate than the kimono she was wearing and Rin didn't know if she could possibly show herself.

The woman was as fast as she was talented. When she finished Rin's black hair shone and flowed down her back in soft waves, two carefully constructed curls framed her face which was softly made up in simple tones. Jaken smiled once again, bigger this time. Juri stood no chance now. Lord Sesshomaru would never be able to take his eyes from his young lady. The imp could hardly wait to see the look on Juri's face when he escourted Rin to the gathering. He was going to show her as well as all the demon lords that Lord Sesshomaru wasn't a frightened creature who would hide away a human out of shame. Oh no. If the lord's actions wouldn't proclaim Rin as his mate and his lady than her appearance would. Finally Rin looked to Jaken with a soft smile.

"What is the meaning of all of this, Jaken? You've never cared much for how I looked or dressed. Why the sudden interest?"

"Because you are my best friend." the imp answered simply.


	12. Scorned

**Disclaimer: Still don't own InuYasha.**

Sesshomaru felt a presence in his chambers as soon as he entered. He also knew the scent in the air all to well. The last creature in the world he wanted to see. He never even so much as glanced at Juri as he made his way across the floor. With a shake of his head he spoke. Not that he expected her to obey him.

"Get out."

"Now really, love, is such hostility really necessary? You and I have such a rich history after all." Juri smirked, slowly stepping from the shadows.

"Such hostility is all I shall give you, Juri, now leave. Had I wanted you here I would have sent for you. I think you have done enough damage in your short time here." Sesshomaru replied in a dry and disinterested voice.

"All I did was show them I side with you, that my allegiance is with you, Sesshomaru. When did that become such a crime? They were ready to overthrow you and have you destroyed. I wasn't about to stand by and allow that to happen. I think some show of gratitude was in order."

Sesshomaru watched, his amber eyes blazing as Juri stretched herself out upon his bed on her side. There was a time when he would have fallen on her in a frenzy that left them both sated and weak but now...now her body left him cold. Her form was too angled, too sleek. He saw her for what she was. A demoness craving power and station and willing to step on whomever she must to attain both. The red of her hair seemed so brassy now as well. It seemed to crackle when she moved, giving off an aura of danger should one venture to close. So unlike Rin's soft black hair which practically begged him to sink his fingers into it.

"That is your trouble, Juri. You think something is owed to you. What you did was nothing more than a gross display of your power, a show. Trying to impress those around you. I would have thought you had outgrown such a trait in the last few decades. I tell you again, leave."

As he expected the demoness hissed at him, spitting like a wild cat and coming at him with her nails bared. If anything, Juri despised being accused of being childish. Without missing a step, Sesshomaru caught her wrists in his hand and jerked her hard towards him, crashing her into his chest, the deadly tips of his armor pricking the skin beneath her chin. Juri looked up at him, her eyes blazing with hatred, anger and even lust. Her breath came in quick gasps as she struggled weakly to pull away from his grip.

"And another thing, Juri. Inuyoukai lord I may be but I have no use for bitches. Attempt something so foolish as that again and you will find yourself on the receiving end of my poisoned claws. I am sure we understand one another now?" he growled, shoving her roughly away, sending her staggering back and holding her wrists.

"If you have no use for bitches then why do you keep the girl?"

Juri could hardly believe the words had left her mouth. Wisely she took several steps away from Sesshomaru and expected to feel the piercing agony of his claws in her throat. Slowly he turned and locked his eyes with her's. Juri had no chance to move, to scream, to even think of escape before Sesshomaru stood before her, the fingers of one hand locked tight around her throat. She knew she had gone too far. The inuyoukai lord's eyes blazed blood red and she gripped his wrist in panic. As she struggled to breath, spots dancing before her vision, once more Sesshomaru brought her nose to nose with him, his voice deadly.

"If you ever think to question what I do and why I do it, Juri, so help me I will make you BEG to be cast down into hell. You are trying my patience with your clever little games and your subtle digs. I have tired of you and the rest of these would-be demon lords thinking to come into my home and dictate how I shall conduct myself. This Sesshomaru answers to no one. Least of all to a woman. Cross me again and we will end this little game."

With that Sesshomaru release Juri's throat and watched with cold eyes as she fell to her knees, gasping and gagging for air and rubbing her bruised throat. As faint as it was he had caught Rin's scent on Juri. Just the thought of this demoness near Rin made his skin crawl. Rin's innocence and niavety would be no match against Juri's wicked and twisted games. What damage had the woman already done? He must find Rin and speak with her, if only to warn her to be wary of Juri and to instruct her to keep Jaken with her at all times til these damnable demons were gone from the great hall.

Staggering to her feet, Juri watched Sesshomaru's face. Always so impassive and giving away nothing. Even in the privacy of their chambers all those years ago he had been like this. Where once it had driven her wild with want to see him like this it now fueled her temper, spurring her forward with her plan. Tonight, she take it to the next level. The seeds of doubt were planted in the mind of the stupid human girl. Now to give them reason to grow. With a little help from her underling, she would completely destroy the precious Rin's faith and devotion to her lord and the meddling demon lords would have no reason to linger here. Finally, she would have what she had come for!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another short chapter I know! I am building up for a Rin and Juri confrontation in the next chapter! I just wanted to thank everyone who has read this story and given me such high praise for my efforts. It is because of you all and your words of encouragement that I keep this going. I honestly started off as a MAJOR InuYasha fan but slowly my eyes began to kinda linger on his older brother. I am that cliche of "Good girls love a bad boy". And I think we love Sesshomaru because damn if we all wouldn't love to be the girl to put a real smile on his somber face! If his smirk is that sexy...boowah!


	13. Challenged

**Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha or any of the other characters.**

Rin could feel her knees shaking. She stood alone in the hall outside the chamber, listening to the grumbles and occasional outbursts of the demon lords from within. How could Jaken do this to her! Inform her she was requested within the great hall and then just leave her there by herself! That smirking imp was going to pay dearly for this! Nervously she paced a small path before the door, twisting on her fingers since Jaken had scolded her not to touch her hair or pick at the fine material of the kimono.

Suddenly the door opened slightly and the imp in question peered into the hall. His grim look was hardly reassuring. Rin knew. This was not the time to ask a dozen questions. She quickly squared her shoulders and nodded. She was ready as she was ever going to be. With that Jaken shoved the door open wide and stepped aside, turning slowly to see how his lord might react to Rin's new appearance. Truth be told it was Juri's reaction he was most interested in. A murmur raced through the crowd as Rin stepped into the room, her back ramrod straight.

Juri looked fit to kill. Gone was the faded and slightly ill fitting kimono from the girl's what appeared to be gangly form and in its place was a satin creation that seemed molded to every subtle curve and swell. The vibrant color accentuated Rin's pale coloring and dark hair to perfection. The pale, youthful face was now beautiful painted, the warm tones giving her skin a glow. Had Juri not known Rin for a human she would have sworn the girl was a demoness as well! Rage boiled in Juri's belly. Inwardly she seethed and vowed to rip the stupid girl to pieces. She would have her cowering and fearful before destroying her completely!

Rin took the careful measured steps Jaken had instructed her on, her eyes never making contact with a demon in the room. There, at the head of the impossibly long table was Lord Sesshomaru. His face betraying nothing of what he was thinking or feeling. At least he wasn't scowling. He couldn't be too terribly upset. Silently Rin took her place, two paces behind her lord, her hands folded together inside the wide sleeves of her kimono. Jaken, looking the proud vassil, took his position at Lord Sesshomaru's side. Occupying the seat immediately to Sesshomaru's right was Juri, her eyes burning holes into Rin.

Inwardly Sesshomaru was debating on whether to maim his cursed vassil or perhaps just this once praising him. Rin hardly looked the part of a starved waif nor did she look the part of a kept woman of a powerful inuyoukai lord. Quite simply, she looked like a lady. And a damned beautiful one at that.

Juri wasted no time. She knew this girl for the snivelling coward she was and she would put her in her place before the others could be overcome by her beauty. Slowly, like a snake preparing to strike, the demoness rose from her seat and stepped towards Rin. Jaken's grip on his staff tightened but he waited. Surely she wouldn't be so stupid as to strike Rin with Lord Sesshomaru within arms reach of her.

"Well well well. Like a butterfly emerging from its cocoon. How a few short hours has changed you, young Rin," Juri sniffed haughtily, walking a slow, deadly, tightening circle around the girl, "Painted up like a good proper courtesean, aren't you?"

With all the innocence of an asp Rin replied coolly, "I suppose only one who knew the look of a courtesean would say such a thing."

Juri stopped up short, her eyes narrowing. This _child_ could not think she would match wits with her! Something in the girl's demeanor had changed. This time Rin was looking her directly in the eye! Juri's palm itched to slap that tiny smirk from Rin's lips. The girl was more like her lord than she suspected. Her expression, the way she held herself, the impassive mask of her face, all so like Lord Sesshomaru one would swear they were of the same flesh. All eyes were on them now, watching and waiting to see if Juri would dare to annihilate Lord Sesshomaru's ward as she had done the panther demon.

"All the pretty silks, satins and kimonos in the world cannot change one simple fact, girl. You are still nothing but a filthy human beneath all that finery. A human female is what brought about Lord Sesshomaru's father's destruction. Is that your intent? To see that the son follows the father's fate? Worm your way into his home, undermine his strength and then toll the death knell for him?" Juri hissed, leaning in til she was nose-to-nose with the unflinching girl.

Once more Rin's eyes met Juri's. Inside she was quaking with fear but she would never let this woman see it. She knew her for what she really was. A spoiled, indulged creature. Rin's voice never wavered, rather it carried the same cool and emotionless tone as Lord Sesshomaru's.

"I would never dare to try and usurp your position, Juri."

Somewhere at the table a cup tumbled from numb, stunned fingers. Surely the human did not dare to imply that the demoness was here to destroy Lord Sesshomaru! Jaken dared to peer up at his lord and he flinched. His lord was grinning! Never a good sign! Never, never, NEVER a good sign! Moments passed without a sound as all waited with baited breath.

"He should have left you with the dead, _child_," Juri sneered, "At least then you would have made a far prettier corpse!"

"Strike me then, Juri. Go on. I know how you destroyed the panther demon for daring to defy you. I defy you now. So why is it you will not strike me down? What are you afraid of, Juri? Why do you hesitate? I can see how you would love nothing more than to reduce me to a pile of ash." Rin countered, knowing she was pushing the demoness too far and that she was stepping far out of line to speak thusly to a guest of Lord Sesshomaru.

"I am not a fool, child. I know to strike you seals my own death. None here would dare harm a hair on your head for fear of Lord Sesshomaru's wrath. I wonder how brave you would be without his protection, little girl. All your new life you have counted on him to save you, never doubting him for a moment. How revoltingly humanlike of you. Your faith in him will be your downfall. If he had to choose between his lands and you, do you honestly believe for a moment he would surrender his power?"

Rin faultered. Deep inside she had a split second of doubt. She quickly shook it off.

"I would never expect him to choose between a human like myself and his lands. The choice is clear, Juri. To rule one, is to be a master. To rule many is to be a lord...and that is Lord Sesshomaru's birthright."

Jaken gave a loud grunt of approval at Rin's words and to Rin's shock, many of those at the table nodded their agreement! She had made it clear to all those present. She wanted nothing of Lord Sesshomaru's power or lands. She knew her place. Juri was nearly ablaze with fury. Nothing she said would provoke this girl! Not provoke her fear, her anger, her tears! In fact everytime she attempted to provoke Rin, Rin would simply return the favor! The time for games of cat and mouse were over! The easiest way to overcome competition was to obliterate it. The girl had to be removed.

"Juri, Rin, enough," Sesshomaru finally spoke, turning to face the woman, "You wished to question Rin and you have, Juri. You all wished to lay eyes upon her and you have. I believe I have endulged you all enough for the time being. Rin, return to your rooms."

Her eyes shooting sparks, Juri returned to her seat, never letting her gaze leave Rin. For the first time since entering the room Rin looked her lord in the eyes. What seemed like a deadly silence to outsiders passed between them. Rin's eyes, however, were an open book to Sesshomaru. They burned with fury and outrage at her treatment here and they also clouded with a sadness as she realized the truth between them would never be known to rest of the world. Tradition dictated that she should remain where she was and bow in leaving. This time, the obedient Rin would dare to disobey. Boldly she stepped to stand at Lord Sesshomaru's side, so close that the sleeve of her kimono brushed against his hand. With great dignity she bowed to those around the table before turning and looking into Lord Sesshomaru's amber eyes, she bowed slowly once again. She kept her voice soft.

"Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru. I spoke with great disrespect."

As she moved to walk behind him, her voice came again, carrying with it a hint of anger.

"But if I had it to do all over again, I would do it the same."

Sesshomaru watched Rin leave in silence. He felt no guilt when he allowed her to follow him blindly as a child, he felt no remorse when he took her innocence...but to see her walk from the room and know he had kept his silence on her meaning to him, something smote him deeply.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay...third movie? I fell in love all over again with our dog demon bad guy!


	14. Attacked

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? **

Only when she was back within the safety of her room did Rin break down and start to tremble. Her hands shook so badly she was unable to remove the fashionable kimono. Thankfully she was near her bed when her knees finally gave way and she fell onto the mattress with a shakey dry sob. Pressing her quaking fingertips to her lips, Rin stared out through the open partisian to the sprawling gardens. She would never seek her lord's destruction! How dare that...that _woman_ say such a thing!

Rin's fearful trembling soon became the tremors of outrage and her chin became set at a stubborn angle. What did it matter what Juri thought of her and her reasons for being here? She had every right to be here! She wasn't the guest here, Juri was! Jumping to her feet, Rin soon began to pace as she thought. The demoness was clever. Diabolicly so. Jaken had said Juri and Lord Sesshomaru had an intimate past. Rin's jaw clenched for a moment before she shook her head clear. No, now was not the time to let jealousy cloud her thoughts. Her place in Lord Sesshomaru's life was secure, even before they had mated. She wasn't going up against this woman to take her place.

Lost in her thoughts Rin never noticed the sound of approaching footsteps. Without warning the door of her room swung open violently, slamming against the wall with an explosive bang. Rin's brown eyes widened slowly as she saw the form of her lord outlined in the doorway. The lamps in the hallway cast him in a silhouette, only his eyes, now a glowing blood red were visible. Immediately she dove to her feet, backing away til she found herself in a corner. She had never seen Lord Sesshomaru so furious before.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru?" she whimpered, hoping to be able to plead her case before he could speak.

Swallowing hard Rin watched in silent fear as he stepped into the room, the door slamming shut behind him. A gust a wind rushed through the room, extinguishing the lamps within the room, casting them into darkness. The burning glow of his eyes followed her every move. If only he would speak! Say something, reprimand her, curse her, anything! Rin opened her mouth to speak again but no sound came. To her horror she saw the familiar green glow at his fingertips. No...no, he wouldn't. Lord Sesshomaru would never use his poisoned claws on her! What was wrong? Why was he acting like this? Had Juri turned him against her after he had sent her here! There was no other explanation. Rin pressed herself deeper into the corner, sliding down the wall and covering her head as she had done as a child. She could hear the deadly snarl and the sharp whistle of the wind as Lord Sesshomaru's hand decended on her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, don't hurt Rin! Please!"

From within the room came the sound of fine satin rending apart and then a soft thud. In the darkness of the hall came a light and cold laugh. Things could not have gone better.

Jaken waited an hour before going to Rin's room. He had to make certain that kimono was properly cared for. As much as it would have cost Lord Sesshomaru had he known about it! Over and over he knocked on Rin's door with the end of his staff. Surely the girl couldn't be asleep already! Jaken pushed open the door a crack and saw the room shrouded in darkness. He scowled and closed the door once again. He would have to wait and gather the kimono tomorrow. For now he would see to Lord Sesshomaru...or see the bottom of Lord Sesshomaru's boot, depending on his temperment after Rin and Juri's exchange.

He had remained outside the chamber door, listening to the heated exchanges between the demon lords, Lord Sesshomaru and Juri. Things had quickly gone from bad to worse. Some now were asking if perhaps the human girl didn't hold greater value to Lord Sesshomaru than they had previously thought. After all, who kept a simple ward in such fine clothing? Juri, eager to turn the tide against Rin once again, fed their misgivings. Lord Sesshomaru refused to be placed under further scrutiny and stated plainly that Rin was a topic now closed to them. A bellow of outrage from the ogre demon lord sent Jaken scurrying from the door.

As Jaken approached Lord Sesshomaru's private chambers, he froze. Rin never slept in the dark. The girl hated the dark. Something was wrong. Quickly, the imp scrambled back to Rin's room, squawking and shouting her name. Why wasn't she answering? She wasn't a heavy sleeper due to their travels which required them to awaken and be moving at a moments notice. Panting from the run, Jaken threw open Rin's door and blasted the nearest lamp with his staff.

"Rin! Rin, answer me! This is no time for games! Answer me at once!" the imp demanded, panic coloring his voice as he moved about and lit as many lamps as he could find.

Horror hit the vassil like a bucket of icy cold water. Crumpled in a far corner of the room, her black hair covering her face and a fine splash of crimson blood on the wall behind her, was Rin. Jaken knew those marks. Only one hand could make such deep and slicing wounds. How could this be? What could have enraged his lord so greatly that he would strike down Rin? What madness had possessed Lord Sesshomaru? Slowly Jaken made his way to the fallen girl's side, her name coming out in a piteous squeak. Juri must have succeeded. She had done what Jaken thought was impossible and set Lord Sesshomaru upon Rin, he had slaughtered his human ward!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

running like hell and awaiting the outslaught of WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE reviews


	15. Redeemed

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep saying this? Its like a mantra by now!**

Chaos erupted as news of Jaken's discovery ripped through the great hall like wild fire. Demons, fearing Lord Sesshomaru's retribution for the act, turned on one another. Each only too eager to point the finger of blame at another. Almost instantly, Jaken had locked himself in Rin's room, refusing anyones demands to be given admittance. The vassil could hardly speak. He quickly covered Rin's fallen form with a blanket and moved her hair so he might see her face, hoping that perhaps, just perhaps it was a servant thinking to steal the kimono and meeting a foul end. It was not to be so. Rin's peaceful face, pale now, caused his limbs to shake.

"Rin? Rin...wake up. These...these wounds don't look that bad," he whispered, laying a hand on her shoulder and giving her a shake, "You have to open your eyes, Rin."

The movement of her shoulder caused the young woman to whimper in pain. The sound was barely audible but Jaken heard it nonetheless. Alive! How could this be? Lord Sesshomaru's poisoned claws never missed! The wound to Rin's back and shoulder was deep and if Lord Sesshomaru's poison hadn't already done its damage it soon would. Jaken rose to his feet and scurried to the small table in the far corner, lifting the heavy pitcher and bowl he carried them to Rin's side. His instincts were warning him to do all he could, that Lord Sesshomaru would have his head if Rin were to die. His rational side he had nothing to fear in that quarter. It looked as if his lord had assured Rin's death.

"W-why, M-M-Master Jaken? Why did my Lord Sesshomaru do this?" her weak voice broke the silence as Jaken poured water into the bowl and dipped a cloth into it, carefully ringing it out.

"Just be still, Rin. Don't use up your energy with such useless talk," Jaken scolded gently, setting the cloth aside and trying his best to gently move the ruined kimono from her shoulder, "Right now we must get you bandaged up."

Rin's painfilled eyes slowly opened. Tears of pain and confusion swiftly flooded them and flowed down her cheeks. Her lord hurt her. The demon she trusted more than any human. She bit back a scream of pain as Jaken lay the cool damp cloth on the wound on her shoulder. What had gone so wrong? What had turned Lord Sesshomaru against her so swiftly? The coppery smell of her own blood made Rin's nose wrinkle. When was the poison going to do its work and kill her already? Death would be preferable to the pain that seemed to sear every nerve in her body.

Commotion outside the room erupted once again and Jaken snatched up his staff, ready to do war with any who dared to try and enter. Rin, driven by fear, rose up on one shaking arm in preparation to flee. How strange. Even now, fearing what was going on just on the other side of her door, Rin found herself hoping her lord would come. She barely had the energy to crawl to the bed but she had to make it. She would not die on the floor like vermin. If this was her end, she would lay in the bed she had shared for one night with her lord.

"Why should you wish to enter the room, Lord Sesshomaru? You cannot mean to inspect your handywork!" a gravelly voice demanded from the hall.

Jaken felt his heart shudder to a near stop and Rin froze, her hand clutching weakly at the coverlet. Moments passed and there was only silence in the hall. Perhaps their lord had chosen to leave, to wait til any witnesses were gone. As Rin struggled once more to pull herself up onto the bed a scorching hot pain raced across the wound to her back and she screamed. To her surprise more than anyone elses she had screamed a name.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Instincts were hard to overcome and for a majority of her life she had always called out to him whenever she was in pain, scared, in danger. Jaken rushed to her side, trying in vain to aid her onto the bed but to no avail. He hadn't the strength to help her in her weakened state. The tattered remains of the kimono slid from her shoulder and back as she dragged herself up onto the bed and collapsed. She had no more strength. Already blackness was overtaking her vision. The silence from the hall was shattered by a cold and dispassionate voice that somehow penetrated the painclouded depths of Rin's conscience.

"If you do not let me pass I shall not be resposible for my actions. Step aside. Now."

The sound of movement outside the door caused Jaken to begin his trembling all over again. Why would his lord wish to return to this room? Upon hearing Rin cry out surely he knew he had failed to kill her. Something in the back of Jaken's mind began to nag at him. His lord never left such a thing unfinished. When Lord Sesshomaru wished someone dead, it was as good as done. Had his time with Rin somehow made it impossible for the inuyoukai lord to slaughter her outright?

"Jaken, open the door or this Sesshomaru will have no other course but to strike."

The shaking vassil did not hesitate for a moment. As fast as his legs could carry him, Jaken raced for the door and opened it slowly. The moment the door began to open a scent overwhelmed Sesshomaru's senses. Blood. Fresh human blood. Rin's blood. He could still recall its scent from those years ago when the wolves had slaughtered her. The door was only half open when the Lord of the Western Lands shoved it completely open, sending Jaken tumbling back. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he saw the splash and smear of Rin's blood on the wall. He had forgotten how much a human bled. It almost amused him to see Jaken now standing between himself and Rin's still form on the bed.

"You think to block my path as the others did, Jaken? Do you side with them in their belief as well that I am the culprit? I would have thought after our years of travelling together you would know your lord better. Use your head, Jaken. What would I have to gain by Rin's death?" Sesshomaru snapped, brushing past the stammering servant.

"B-b-b-but the wounds, me lord! None other but your poisoned claws could have done such damage!" Jaken squeaked.

Rin's wide eyes peered up at her lord as he came to stand over her bed. Her body shook from pain, fear and dread. As always she waited for her lord to speak first. It was in those moments of heavy silence that Rin became confused. The room seemed to spin in dizzying circles but still her eyes studied Lord Sesshomaru. Her mind told her to cower away, to remember he was the author of all of her pain. However, her heart refused to believe it was possible that her kind lord had done this.

"Jaken, you fool, had it been my poisoned claws that had struck down Rin, she would be dead. Someone within the great hall is toying with us."

"Juri! That evil demoness will stop at nothing!"

"Juri does not have the power to shape shift. She is nothing but a simple fire demoness. It would appear she has formed an alliance with someone," Sesshomaru scoffed as he sat carefully on the side of the bed, watching Rin's face.

"Am I going to die, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Rin's frightened voice fueled the anger Sesshomaru was keeping so well hidden. Someone dared. Someone dared to come into his home, attack his Rin and try to take her life. His Toukijin awaited those responsible. Perhaps it was his own fault for making it appear as if she was nothing more to him than a servant. Maybe he shouldn't have relaxed his guard, thinking he had settled the matter of the demon lords' interest in Rin.

"You are not going to die, Rin. Tenseiga is silent. Remain here with Jaken. You are not to leave this room and no one but myself is to enter."

Rin nodded slowly. Her fear of Juri grew in leaps and bounds. She was mortal, so easy for a demon or demoness to slay. And this time someone had very nearly succeeded. From that moment on, Rin swore to be even more cautious in her dealings with Juri. In fact, she would keep her distance from any and all of the demons within the great hall except for her lord and Master Jaken. Her wounds would keep her abed for days to come, giving Lord Sesshomaru more than ample time to lay in wait and discover who the demon was who had dared to tempt fate.

"Rin?"

The tone of her lord's voice gave Rin pause.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Speak the truth. Do you believe this Sesshomaru when he tells you he had no part of this?"

"Yes, my lord. I do believe you. It is as you said. You stood nothing to gain if I were to die. The only one who would benefit here is Juri. I had thought she only wanted me to leave. I never would have thought she wanted me dead." Rin answered without hesitation.

Sesshomaru kept his back to Rin, never looking her in the eye. He nodded slowly. She had never lied to him. He could feel her gaze upon him. Once again, she was putting her faith and trust in him to protect her. Despite nearly meeting her end at what appeared to be his hands, Rin believed he would keep her safe from further harm. Humans puzzled him. Were he in Rin's place, he doubted he could be so trusting. Now he looked over his shoulder at her. Jaken was carefully bandaging this wounds and he could clearly see how close Rin had come to death. Whoever did this had been aiming for her throat and neck. Clearly Rin's instinct to cover her head had saved her. He could not stand the fear that still lingered in her eyes.

"Next time, Rin, duck and then run. A moving target is much harder to strike."

Jaken looked shocked and appalled at his lord's almost flippant attitude towards what had transpired. Rin, however, knew what Sesshomaru was about. Yes, he was instructing her on how to survive but he was also, in his own tender way, telling her what she had done wrong. A wide smile broke out across her face and Rin nodded. Sesshomaru studied her for a few more moments before leaving the room and closing the door quietly behind him.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned? Let us test that, shall we, Juri? This Sesshomaru intends to send you back into the belly of hell itself." Sesshomaru murmured, making his way out of the great hall and coming to stand in the wide open field before it.

A wind came rushing through the field, bending the high grass flat as the inuyoukai lord's eyes slowly changed from dark amber to blood red. The fine features of his face elongated, the length of his silver white hair seemed to wrap around his body which slowly grewt to enormous proportions. Gone was his human form and in its place was Lord Sesshomaru's true form. Someone attacked, harmed and endangered his mate. Someone had to die. He looked back to the great hall only once before disappearing in the darkness. The darkness. His time...to hunt.


	16. Embattled

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of InuYasha or the other characters.**

**To my fanbase: I'm so glad you all are hanging in there and enjoying the story. Thanks for all the kind words!**

It was all Juri could do not to shout her victory. The girl was dead, the wounds to her body would proclaim Sesshomaru as her killer. Either Sesshomaru would be overthrown as Lord of the Western Lands and she would see to it she became his successor or Sesshomaru would come after her and die in battle. No matter what happened, she would win. Who would have guessed the human girl would prove to be so useful? The only pitiable part of Juri's plan was that she could not be there to see the blow that ended her miserable life. She walked slowly back towards the great hall. Should the others turn on her, she had her alibi. How could she possibly have had anything to do with Rin being killed if she wasn't even within the great hall? It was only a matter of time now. All she had to do was simply be patient.

Suddenly, the ground before Juri seemed to erupt, sending the demoness flying and slamming into a tree. The wind seemed knocked from her lungs as she slid down the tree's trunk and landed in the grass. Stars exploded before her eyes. What had happened? Holding a hand to her head, Juri slowly opened her eyes and looked upwards. Any wise demon would have cause to be afraid. Sesshomaru in his true form was terrifying and Juri backed up the tree trunk with a gasp. This was a turn of events she had not anticipated. How the hell had those fools allowed him to leave the great hall!

"B-by what right to you attack me, Sesshomaru!" she demanded, shoving away from the tree, her eyes blazing.

"By the devine right of one protecting what is his!" Sesshomaru roared, his body transforming once again to its human form as he advanced on the demoness, "You come into my home uninvited, you do all within your power to turn the others not only against me but against Rin as well, but your true and fatal mistake was when you paid some hired assassin to try and kill her. Those without motive to kill seem incapable of finishing the job!"

Juri barely had time to react before Sesshomaru unsheathed Toukijin and brought the deadly sword down in a powerful arc, splitting the tree behind her in two. Scrambling away from the falling tree, Juri turned once more to face the enraged inuyoukai lord. Against Toukijin she stood little chance. She would have to disarm him and fast. Sesshomaru's speed was legendary, she would have to anticipate his every move. Not an easy task in and of itself. Slowly she circled the inuyoukai lord, waiting for an opening. Of all Lord Sesshomaru's weapons, she feared Toukijin the most. How could she hope to get the weapon away from him without putting herself in harms way?

"The attack on the human girl was not my doing! How could I have anything to do with it when I was nowhere near the great hall, Sesshomaru? And a hired assassin? Why would I have need for such a thing?" Juri smirked, thinking to provoke Sesshomaru and cause him to strike blindly, "If I wanted her dead, I'd want to do it myself. Just for the sheer pleasure of watching her die!"

Sesshomaru smiled. Not just a grin or a smirk but a smile. A smile that sent a chill down Juri's spine.

"Someday, when we meet in the netherworld? I'll be sure to tell you how pleasurable it is to watch a woman die, Juri."

Again Toukijin slashed through the air but once more Juri was able to dodge the blow...narrowly. This damn battle would not end until one of them was dead! Dog demon or not, he's body was not immune to fire! Leaping back from the sword's reach Juri gathered a fiery ball in the palms of her hands. It would be a shame to kill such a fine specimen but such sacrifices had to be made!

"Flames of Hell!" she screamed, heaving the deadly orb into the ground before Sesshomaru and sending flames racing through the high grass.

Unfortunately for her, her attack was easily detectable and took time to produce. Sesshomaru was able to leap clear of the blast and land safely away from the flames. Damn him! She had to weaken him so his reflexes would not be so swift! Again and again Juri attacked, always hoping the get in a shot that might injure him. Sesshomaru was toying with her! She knew it. He could unleash the Dragon Strike on her and yet he did not. He wanted her to lose her temper and faulter, to attack him like a clumsy child. Juri knew his weakness was the girl. What good was a weakness that was so far away!

"You cannot keep her safe forever, Sesshomaru! In protecting her, you have made yourself vulnerable, weak! To destroy her is to destroy you and it is the same the other way as well! I'll end your miserable existance and throw her pitiful soul into the pits of hell to join you!"

"So confident you will defeat me, Juri? Your attacks are those of a infantile demon. You haven't the power or strength to defeat me," Sesshomaru replied, Toukijin pointing its sharpened tip at Juri's throat, "Don't think to use the girl against me. Many others before you have tried and failed."

"Then they all lacked the motive to kill her!" Juri shrieked, lashing out without warning, a pillar of flames engulfed Sesshomaru and sent Toukijin flying.

Thinking she had the battle won, Juri dared to rush towards the inuyoukai lord. Even without Toukijin, Sesshomaru was uneffected by the flames. Juri had forgotten about Tenseiga. The sword protected its master as faithfully as any guardian. Reaching through the fire, Sesshomaru's claws gripped Juri's throat in a brusing vice. To stunned to maintain the attack, Juri's flames swiftly vanished and her hands gripped Sesshomaru's wrist. Why wouldn't he die!

"You have only one motive, Juri. Power. And power is fleeting."

"S-so is...human l-life!" she rasped, feeling the poisoned claws sinking into her skin.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed for a split second before he threw Juri aside, sending her limp body rolling through the ruined grass. Already the poison was beginning it deadly work and the demoness felt it. She looked up once more and saw the lord's retreating back as Sesshomaru retrieved Toukijin. It took all of the remaining strength and life she had left in her but Juri would not leave this world until she had brought the Lord of the Western Lands to his knees! Forcing every bit of her power into the palms of her hands, Juri breathed raggedly in outrage and pain. On her knees, her flaming hair forming a curtain around her face, she lifted her arms and threw the deadly fireball at the inuyoukai lord's back.

"PURGATORY!"

The power struck Sesshomaru full force. Even Tenseiga had no chance to react and protect its master. The blow sent him flying, knocking him to the ground and rolling him like a ragdoll. Sparks in the grass around him began to consume the fuel of the dried foliage. Tenseiga quickly pulsed and glowed, forming a barrier around him and shielding him from the approaching fires. Juri never saw the inuyoukai lord fall. Her final act had drained her, sending her soul back into hell. Somewhere in the distance a bell began to toll. A warning. The flames had been seen and the evening wind would soon carry them to the great hall.

Sesshomaru grimmaced and rose to his feet. He saw Juri's ashen remains. That threat was gone. Now to discover who had actually struck Rin. A shadow seemed to pass in the moonlight above and Sesshomaru looked to the heavens. Ah-Uh swooped down, its reigns within Sesshomaru's grasp. Quickly he grabbed the straps of leather and felt the two headed dragon fly higher. The battle had been won...but he had a feeling the war was only just beginning.


	17. Saved

**Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha but want to!**

Days came and went, Jaken never leaving Rin's side for long except to inform Lord Sesshomaru of her progress. By the third day Rin had begun to ask why her lord did not come and see her for himself. Jaken had been told not to breathe a word to the girl of what had happened between Juri and Lord Sesshomaru. Whether it was pure luck on her part or because of Jaken's care, Rin was soon on the mend. Her arm was placed in a makeshift sling to keep her from using it and re-opening the wound to her shoulder. Her strength slowly returned and she was permitted to sit in the gardens then eventually she was free to wander the fields, always with Ah-Un.

"She's gone, isn't she, Ah-Un?" Rin murmured, sitting on a fallen tree in the field just beyond the castle, "No one has even spoken Juri's name since I was attacked. Lord Sesshomaru has been avoiding me. Even the other demons go out of their way to steer clear of me."

The twoheaded dragon watched her as she slowly rose to her feet. Ah-Un knew well not to let Rin wander any further. Lord Sesshomaru's instructions had been very precise. Rin's eyes looked longingly to the thick woods so far away. She wanted to leave this place. Her, Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken and Ah-Un. At least during their travels their enemies were easy to identify. Here in the Western Lands your ally could so swiftly become your enemy. When they travelled Rin was free to wander, much more free than she was here.

"They avoid you, Rin, because I have told them to do so."

Rin turned quickly, her eyes flaring. She had never even heard her lord approach! Ah-Un moved off a short distance away, able to relax its guard knowing its master was near to watch over the girl. Lord Sesshomaru had told them to stay away? But why? Juri was gone. None of the others had even made a threat towards her. Why would her lord do such a thing?

"There is still a threat against you, Rin. Juri's cowardly little helper is still in hiding. Until I am able to descipher who it is, I will not permit demons within reach of you. If this creature could so accurately mimic me then no one is above suspicion," Sesshomaru explained, approaching and then standing a short distance before her, "This enemy is clever."

"But not so clever that they can remain undetected, my lord. Surely they will do something to give themselves away. Perhaps with Juri gone, they have already fled?"

"No. Juri's parting words lead me to believe otherwise. She gave away much with what she said to me. Come. Night will soon fall and some of our "guests" will be departing. Before they leave, they are going to see that the childish attempt on your life failed."

"You mean to use me as bait, my lord," Rin said softly, her mind sharp from years of following her lord and knowing how to read his motives behind his actions, "You hope that seeing me up and about will get one of them to show something so you will discover who the guilty party is."

Sesshomaru's eyes barely flickered. Rin was, indeed, a clever girl. He did have a dual motive in bringing Rin before the others once again. Yes, one was to show them that the attack had failed and that Rin still stood at her lord's side. The other reason was in hopes that just one of the demon lords might reveal themselves as the attacker. It was a huge risk. If nothing came of this then Sesshomaru knew he would have to look to one of his own. That thought did not sit well with him. He had thought by now those in his service would know better than to try something so foolhardy.

"I do not like being toyed with. Whoever aided Juri in her plan failed to kill you because they had no cause to want you dead. To kill you would have somehow made you a martyr. Wounding you, bringing you to the treshhold of death, was more to their liking. A game of chance. The chance you would live, the chance you might die."

Rin listened to Lord Sesshomaru's voice, hearing the anger starting to color his words. Others might cautiously back away from him at such a time but not Rin. She approached him and gently grasped his sleeve. Sesshomaru did not respond. His rage was almost palpable. For the first time, Rin found herself wishing she had the courage to simply take hold of her lord's hand. It was so rare that Lord Sesshomaru had ever touched her. Her first memory, one not hazed over with pain and dispair, was of Lord Sesshomaru holding her after resurrecting her with Tenseiga. That simple embrace was burned into her memory. She remembered how safe and protected she felt, as if she had somehow come home. And when their fingers had entwined when they first approached the great hall, it was the same. She desperately wanted to give Lord Sesshomaru that same feeling in return.

Her grip on his sleeve failed as Lord Sesshomaru started towards the great hall. He knew Rin would follow without fail and behind her would be Ah-Un. An enemy who was able to shape shift would not make his task easy. He had to discover his enemy's scent. The thought hit him like a thunderbolt. The kimono! Damn! His only hope was that Jaken had not burned the ruined garment or it could be weeks even months before another attack came and gave him the chance to know the scent!

"Ah-Un, bring Rin to the hall." he ordered before moving so quickly Rin had no chance to even speak his name.

Rin and the two headed dragon could only stand in the grass, both blinking slowly before looking to one another. As always, their lord had given no reason for his sudden leave...not that they expected he would ever give one. With a heavy sigh, Rin picked up Ah-Un's reigns and began the slow walk back to the great hall.

"Jaken!"

The squat green vassil nearly jumped from his skin when his lord's irate voice came from behind him. He had seen Lord Sesshomaru walk out into the fields only moments ago and believed he would be gone for some time. Immediately the gates to the great hall had been sealed, allowing no one else to leave or enter. Only Lord Sesshomaru could overcome the walls.

"Y-yes, me lord?"

"The kimono. Where is it?"

"The kimono?"

"Yes. The one Rin wore the night she was attacked. Where is it?" Sesshomaru demanded impatiently, already striding towards Rin's rooms.

Jaken raced after his lord, clutching the staff and wondering what on earth had possessed the inuyoukai lord to want the bloodied rags, "It is locked away, me lord. Rin, for some reason, still wished to keep it despite its destruction. What use can it be to you?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer but rather shoved open the door to Rin's room. The first scent to hit him was hers and for a split second his body relaxed before he recalled his purpose in being here. Jaken scurried in behind him, hurrying to the secured wooden box and unlocking it, careful not to touch the still bloodied material. Sesshomaru had to grit his teeth and take several measured breaths. Her scent soothed him but the smell of her blood drove the demon in him to want to kill. He would have no choice but to touch the kimono. An idea that did not sit well with him. Before he could shy away from it again, Sesshomaru reached into the plain wooden box and snatched up the material. The red of the satin was now stained a deep crimson from Rin's blood and Sesshomaru was careful not to seek the scent of his enemy on those parts of the kimono.

Jaken watched his lord, his brow wrinkled in confusion. Soon after the attack Jaken had prepared to take the kimono away and have it burned. The beauty of it having been lost with the horror of Rin's near death. It seemed better to have it destroyed than to keep it around to haunt the girl. But Rin had cried so desperately when Jaken tried to take it away. She pleaded with him to let her have it. That despite its condition the kimono still held a great deal of happy memories for her. Knowing how Lord Sesshomaru would have his head for making Rin cry, Jaken had locked it away in the simple wooden box instead.

Wildflowers, blood, a scent that was exclusive to Rin's skin...where was it? Surely this shapeshifter had to leave a scent of some sort! No matter how faint it might be. Then, just as Sesshomaru was about to give up, he caught something. A scent that was very distinctly different. It was heavier, thicker, not light and sweet like Rin's. No...this scent was indeed masculine. And unfamiliar to Sesshomaru. He knew the scent of all those within the great hall. Tearing off a small piece of the material, Sesshomaru let the kimono fall back into the box. He would have the garment repaired if Rin trully wished to keep it. For now, this bit of cloth was staying with him.

"Jaken, have any drifters come to the great hall?" he asked, tucking the cloth away.

"N-no, me lord. None dare approach. Everyone knows a great number of demon lords are here and none wish to be in such close quarters as them." Jaken answered, locking the box once more.

Sesshomaru nodded. Of course. This enemy would no better than to use an unfamiliar face. Such a thing would draw attention to them and that was the last thing they would want. The trick was to blend in and be able to move about freely without suspicion. Now that he knew their scent, they would not be able to hide so easily. Jaken flinched as he saw the slow wicked smile that came to his lord's face.

_'Oh not that smile again! What can Lord Sesshomaru be thinking!' _ the imp pondered to himself.

_'We now have the upperhand. They had not counted on the garment remaining long enough for me to find the scent. Take any form you like. You cannot escape me now_.' Sesshomaru mused, turning and leaving the room, Jaken on his heels.


	18. Discovered

**Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha or the characters therein. **

**Say I was wondering if all my great reviewers would do me a huge favor? Next chapter you review for this story? Could you tell me which of your stories you wrote is your favorite? I'd love to read them! Thanks!**

Rin stood the traditional two paces behind her lord, wishing to draw no more attention to herself than necessary. It was unsettling to know that somewhere in this crowd was the face of the person who had attacked her. A face that could change and morph into a familiar face like Lord Sesshomaru's. Jaken was at their lord's side, his large eyes narrowed now, scanning the gathering for even a single twitch that gave away the identity of the inuyoukai lord's enemy. Time and again, Rin would tuck herself behind Lord Sesshomaru and each time he would glance over his shoulder at her until she re-emerged.

All the demon lords wore the same expression. Shock. None had expected that the girl would survive the attack they all had heard so much about much less stand so close to the one who had supposedly attacked her. No one there knew of Juri's death. Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru had made sure to keep that a wellguarded secret. To everyone's surprise, but mostly her own, Rin was drawn forward by her lord's fingers curling around her wrist. With a hand between her shoulderblades, Lord Sesshomaru refused to allow her to retreat yet again. Over her head, his amber eyes bit into all those before them.

"Whoever here amongst you is the one that attacked the girl? You failed. I am giving you this one chance to step forward and reveal yourselves. Do so and I may grant you mercy. Continue to cower in the shadows and I shall show you none."

Sesshomaru was barely able to keep the anger from his voice. He could feel Rin's shaking through his hand on her back. The girl was pale and terrified. The demon's were looking amongst each other, waiting to see which of them was the fool with a deathwish. That scent was nowhere in the room. Sesshomaru would never forget it as long as he lived. This was an exercise in futility. His hand slowly moved from Rin's back and she, in turn, quickly hurried back behind her lord, burying her face against the soft length of fur that hung from his shoulder. Even there, he could feel her trembling.

"Be gone from here. I hear of you tresspassing onto my lands unwelcomed and you will not live to regret it." he instructed as he turned on his heel and left the room.

Jaken kept pace behind him, keeping Rin between them both. If the shapeshifter wasn't amongst those gathered then that eliminated a large portion of the suspects. The scent was not of one who lived within the great hall either. Suddenly, Sesshomaru found himself with only a scrap of cloth carrying his enemy's scent and nothing more. He made his way to the only place within the great hall that was silent, the gardens. Rin immediately came from behind her lord and took her favorite seat, a stone bench deep within the flowered bushes.

"H-how long do we wait, me lord? Before another attack comes and possibly with fatal results?" Jaken dared to ask, watching his lord's impassive face.

"We will not have to wait long, Jaken," Sesshomaru replied, his eyes scanning the gardens slowly.

It was here. That scent from the kimono. And it wasn't far off either. As much as it went against his instincts to protect, Sesshomaru remained stalk still. Rin was oblivious to the danger and even Jaken didn't seem to sense the change in his lord. In the sky above a thick cloud passed over the sun, cutting off the warm rays and bringing Rin's face upwards. From his left, Sesshomaru saw the movement. With her head tipped backwards, Rin's throat was exposed and vulnerable to attack. Moving too fast for the human eye to see, Sesshomaru rushed to block it with Tenseiga. Jaken's squawk of surprise and Rin's scream mixed with the sharp clang of something striking against Sesshomaru's sword.

"Oh I say, you are a quick one, aren't you? Had I moved just a split second sooner, I'd have ended this wretched game and her life. Sharp eye you've got, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Come forward and reveal yourself. Unless you prefer to hide like a child." the inuyoukai lord sneered, his eyes piercing into the shadows in the garden.

As the sun emerged from behind the cloud, so to did Sesshomaru's foe. Rin slowly rose to her feet, groping for the back of her lord's clothing. His eyes. The man's eyes were red! She would never forget them for as long as she lived. The hatred she saw in them, the pure loathing he seemed to have within him.

"Th-that's him, my lord. The one who took on your form and attacked me." Rin's quaking voice spoke up.

"You must be a strong one, little girl, to have survived. I figured a slight mauling wouldn't kill you directly but rather leave you to linger and suffer but, alas, you are up from your sickbed sooner than I had intended. Juri was all about killing you. She had no idea the sport behind toying with your enemy."

Slowly Rin peered around Lord Sesshomaru's shoulder and came face to face with her attacker. Well almost. He had no face! Pale smooth skin! No mouth, no nose, only those cold fire eyes. The man seemed immense! Like a collidascope his form was constantly changing. One moment he looked human, then demon, then something from a nightmare. The wounds, now starting to heal on Rin's back and shoulder, seemed to start burning anew.

"I would have the name of the man who was foolish enough to attack what is mine." Sesshomaru said softly, the demon within him roaring to attack, to kill. Rin's words, the fear in her voice, only making that urge harder to ignore.

"You may call me Akimitsu. The time has come to rid the Western Lands of this human pestilance and all those who sympathize with them! We, demons, ruled these land without the need for this fodder to be destroying it! You dog demons have made a mockery of us all with your tender feelings towards humans! We were once feared and now they inhabit our lands, bear our children and weaken our bloodlines! You, Sesshomaru, were a last great hope. With your hatred of the humans it seemed possible for us demons to rise up and take back what was rightfully ours!"

"Akimitsu, what is rightfully yours is a place in the netherworld. I still have no use for humans."

Moving as fast as he could, Jaken grabbed Rin's hand and ran a safe distance away from the two demons. This would all come to blows soon enough. Rin's lingering behind their lord inhibited Sesshomaru from attacking and thereby putting her in harm's way. Instinctively the two ducked behind a massive stone in the garden and peered around it. Akimitsu was slowly making his way towards the inuyoukai lord and transforming.

"We have to do something, Master Jaken! He can take on any form he wants! Lord Sesshomaru will never know which form of attack is coming!" Rin cried, moving to run back to her lord's side.

"Rin no!" Jaken shrieked, grabbing her arm and yanking her back behind the stone, "Lord Sesshomaru isn't so stupid! He will defeat this upstart without fail! We must stay here out of the way!"

"If you have no use for humans, Sesshomaru, then let me kill the girl and be done with this foolish battle! She is just the beginning! Your father built this dynasty and now you, his eldest son and successor, are making a mockery of it. He died for a human! Will you do the same? Are you willing to die for the sake of a single human girl!" Akimitsu sneered, his face and body becoming that of a towering ogre.

"Since I have no intentions of meeting my death? I shall not answer."

Sesshomaru moved swiftly, leaping upwards and drawing Toukijin. In a blinding flash of light Akimitsu drew a sword the size of Sesshomaru himself and brought it down hard and swift towards the dog demon. The power of the swords clashing sent a wave of energy through the gardens. Still peering around the huge stone, Jaken was thrown backwards and sent tumbling into a flowering bush while Rin scrambled on hands and knees for greater cover. Over and over the sound of swords striking echoed from the stone walls of the garden. With each strike was another wave of power that tore through the ground, sending chunks of grass and earth flying through the air. How did one defeat an enemy who could take on the form, power and attack of anyone?


	19. Destroyed

**Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha**

**Wow, I think Chapter 18 was one of my best reviewed yet! Thanks, ladels and gentlemints! And also a big thanks for the stories you all told me to check out. I swear, I am going to give them a read! Thank you once again!**

The din in the garden stopped and Rin hazarded a peek from her hiding place. Her heart lept into her throat. Their swords locked together, Lord Sesshomaru and Akimitsu stood in the midst of the ruined grounds. The shapeshift had shed the appearance of an ogre. To Rin's growing horror he was morphing again into the handsome and familiar face of her lord! Even Sesshomaru was surprised at how well Akimitsu captured his likeness! With that familiar grin, the shapeshifter shoved the locked swords downwards, driving their deadly tips into the dark rich soil.

"Don't worry, dog. You won't be alone in hell for long. I'll send the bitch and the serving boy there to keep you company!" Akimitsu chuckled, suddenly yanking his sword free and slicing upwards, cutting Tenseiga and its sheath away from Sesshomaru's side and kicking them into a tangle of thorn bushes.

"Its almost laughable. You couldn't even kill a simple human. What makes you so confident you can kill me, Akimitsu?" Sesshomaru replied smoothly, hardly seeming to notice the loss of his father's sword.

"I don't lack a motive for wanting you dead, Sesshomaru. I want you dead because I want to restore the dignity of the demons. I want you dead because you have made us a laughing stock with your choice of companion. I want you dead because you are no longer fit to be Lord of the Western Lands. For those reasons and a thousand more, Sesshomaru, I want you dead!"

Rin crawled slowly towards the brush and towards Tenseiga. Lord Sesshomaru would need his father's sword! It protected him. From somewhere behind her, Rin could hear Jaken hissing for her to get back to her hiding place and be still. Never! She couldn't allow her lord to be left so defenseless! Reaching through the sharp thorns, ignoring the slicing pain as they bit into her skin, Rin grasped Tenseiga's sheath. Toukijin would not protect its master as Tenseiga did.

"And I suppose you are fit to be the ruler of my father's lands, Akimitsu? Hardly. Look at you. You can't even form your own identity but rather take on others. Its a shame you cannot master their attacks as well."

In the blink of an eye Sesshomaru once again sliced upwards with Toukijin, slamming the blade into Akimitsu's and sending a bone jarring vibration up the shapeshifter's arm. It did nothing to break the inuyoukai lord's concentration to be looking into his own face as he attacked. The scent was still the same as that of the man who had attacked and wounded Rin and that was what Sesshomaru remained focused upon. From the corner of his eye, a movement in the bushes and his jaw clenched. What in hell was Rin thinking? The damn sword was in no danger right where it was!

Akimitsu refused to release his grip on his sword and his blood red eyes followed Sesshomaru's, a smile as cold as ice spread over his face. He was every inch Sesshomaru's likeness...right down to the two swords the dog demon carried. In the space of a heartbeat, Akimitsu withdrew the sword that was Toukijin's twin. Grasping the hilt as if the sword were a spear he raised his arm and winked at Sesshomaru.

"Like pinning a butterfly to a wall, eh, Sesshomaru?" he spat, heaving the deadly weapon at Rin's exposed back.

Without Tenseiga in his grip, Sesshomaru was powerless to put up a barrier to protect her. If he moved to shield her, he would be leaving himself open to Akimitsu's other sword and he didn't know what that blade was capable of. From the far side of the garden Jaken was yelling for Rin to duck even as he ran to her. Rin turned, seeing the sword coming directly for her. There was nowhere for her to go, no time for her to react. Clutching Tenseiga to her heart, Rin's eyes went to her lord's. Once more Jaken shouted for her to move but Rin instead gave Lord Sesshomaru a gentle smile and closed her eyes. It all happened within a split second but to Sesshomaru it seemed like an eternity. As the sword passed over Tenseiga's sheath above Rin's heart, it seemed as if the metal of the blade was enveloped in blue flames. So ready to hear her scream of pain, Sesshomaru was shocked when instead Rin merely gasped, her brown eyes flaring wide.

"BASTARD!"

Sesshomaru's roar was almost defeaning. He understood now why his father was so determined to reach Izayoi's side, why InuYasha would forsake a battle for the girl Kagome. Izayoi, Kagome, Rin. None of them cared that the men they held such affections for were demons or half demons. Were it not for the confined space of the gardens Sesshomaru might have reverted to his true form. To do so in here would be madness, however. He wouldn't have the space to fight properly. Akimitsu leered, savoring the mix of pain, hatred and outrage on the inuyoukai lord's face.

"She lived by one of your swords and died by the other, dog! If you cannot protect one little mortal how could you hope to protect all of the Western Lands!" he spat, raising his own sword once more and slashed downwards.

Blinded for a moment by his hatred for the creature before him, Sesshomaru failed to block the strike and felt the sword bite deep into his bicept. Akimitsu drew the sword back with an almost triumphant smile. He had drawn blood on the great Lord Sesshomaru! He had weakened the demon in destroying the girl and now it was within his power to slaughter the dog as well! Sesshomaru staggered slightly, a part of him shouting for him to fight and survive and another part, deeper inside, telling him to welcome death and not live a life without Rin.

Jaken could hardly believe his eyes when he saw the shapeshifter's sword strike Rin. How could this be? How had it been that Lord Sesshomaru was powerless to protect her? The vassil could only fall to his knees in stunned horror. Lord Sesshomaru's sudden sharp hiss of pain drew Jaken's eyes from Rin as the sword slowly seemed to vanish into her body. Akimitsu had managed to strike his lord! Blood stained and soaked the white of Lord Sesshomaru's garment and ran down his fingers. History seemed to be repeating itself! A powerful inuyoukai lord dying for a mortal woman, his life's blood soaking into the earth.

"L...Lord Sesshomaru..." Jaken's voice was almost a plea.

Akimitsu saw his moment of opportunity and brought the tip of his sword beneath Sesshomaru's jaw. One quick and powerful stab with the sword and it was over. The Western Lands would be free of a weak ruler and he, Akimitsu, would take power. The simple guise of the inuyoukai lord would be easy to replicate. Dispatch the human girl and the fumbling vassil and once more, things would be as they should have been all along.

"You were a pathetic failure, dog. To your father and the foolish human girl who put such faith in a demon. Die knowing the mortal will be waiting for you in the afterlife with open arms!"

As Akimitsu drew back to deliver the death blow Sesshomaru felt something sweep past his head. Tenseiga! The sword was buried to its hilt in the shapeshifter's throat! Akimitsu staggered back, his sword falling from his fingers into the grass with a dull thud, his eyes wide in shock. Impossible! The sword was laying in the bushes in the mortal girl's dead hands! Slowly Sesshomaru stepped back, a hand over the wound to his upperarm as he turned to see just where Tenseiga had trully come from.

"Rin..." her name came from his lips in a whispered breath, unable to believe what he was seeing. A soft thud heralded Jaken's toppling over in shock.

Alive! She was still alive and she still clasped Tenseiga's sheath in her arms. She had never let it go! But how? If she had not wielded it herself and struck down Akimitsu then how had the sword come to be pierced through his flesh! The dying shapeshifter was no longer able to maintain his appearance as Sesshomaru and once more the faceless being stood there, slowly dropping to his knees.

"I-I-I had to protect you, Lord Sesshomaru. I begged Tenseiga not to let you die. You saved my life once...I had to save yours." Rin stammered, her eyes remaining on her lord, never looking to the fallen enemy.

Tenseiga could not kill. It only had the power to save lives. Before Akimitsu could hope to remove Tenseiga from his throat, Sesshomaru spun back around, slicing through the air and the bastard's throat with his Toukijin. Akimitsu's body remained upright before slowly crumpling into the soiled grass. Quickly Sesshomaru withdrew Tenseiga from the body and sheathed it. The messengers of the neatherworld would not be denied this soul.

Stumbling towards her lord, tears of relief flooding her eyes and blinding her, Rin buried her face in the soft fur that covered his shoulder and sobbed. It was over. It was trully over. Sesshomaru looked down on his fallen enemy with empty eyes. Had it not been for Akimitsu cutting the Tenseiga from his side and Rin going after it, she would have died. The sword not only protected him but it would protect her as well. Just as Tetsusaiga's sheath would protect Kagome. These girls were a part of their masters. With both swords once again sheathed at his side and Rin safe, Sesshomaru felt the burning agony of the deep wound to his arm.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken was suddenly at his lord's side, his eyes watching the stain of red spreading wider over Sesshomaru's sleeve.

"Its nothing, Jaken. Rin, get inside and remain in your rooms."

"No!" Rin shook her head violently, lifting her face from the comfort of the fur, "You are hurt and I won't leave you alone! Demon or not, that injury is potentially fatal! You won't send me away to my room like a child! I can help!"

"What do you think that you can do? A mere mortal!" Sesshomaru demanded, unwilling to allow her to trully see the level of pain he was in and hating himself for his harsh words, "What were you thinking, going after Tenseiga? You could not possibly wield the sword and instead put yourself in danger."

Rin stepped back quickly from her lord's anger. Never, in all their years together, had he spoken to her like this. She knew he despised mortals and their frailty but not once had he thrown it in her face directly about her being a human. It was obvious Sesshomaru was in pain, absolute agony. She wasn't about to let him suffer in silence because of his damnable pride! If he would not ask for help or allow her to give it freely she would have to make it seem as if it was his idea.

"I went after Tenseiga because it was your sword. Your father left it to you. To help you. I realize I am no sword, no armor, no shield. But I do want to be of some help. I want to be useful! You give me no tasks to do! Jaken has responsibilities and even Ah-Un does! If I can't wield a sword you can at least let me sew together any wounds they make on you and your clothing!"

Sesshomaru studied Rin in stoney silence, surprised to finally hear her standing up against him. She was right. He still, in many ways, treated her like a child. Never giving her anything of importance to do. Very well. If she felt she was so able and ready to handle the sight of blood and the damage weapons could do to flesh, he would humor her. It wouldn't take long for Rin to run the otherway and leave him to tend to his wounds on his own.

"Very well. As you wish. Follow me." he replied softly, nodding to Rin before brushing passed her and going in the direction of his rooms.

Rin, her chin in the air at a determined angle, marched in directly behind him. She'd show him! How hard could it be to stitch up a cut!


	20. Evolved

**Disclaimer: Donate to my Buy The InuYasha Gang Fund!**

Rin sat, clutching the needle and fine thread, staring at the horrible wound to her lord's arm. The edges of the cut were straight and would heal together with hardly a mark. Provided she used small stitches. Lord Sesshomaru sat in stoney silence on the wooden stool, watching his ward from the corner of his eye. Where once her hands were steady and sure, now Rin's hands shook as she swallowed loudly. He would let her squirm for a bit longer before telling her her minstrations were not necessary. She took several more deep breaths. Whether it was to calm herself or keep from being ill was anyones guess. Her small hands were cold as ice as she dabbed at the wound with a small cloth, careful not to press too firmly on the skin.

"I'm sorry I went after Tenseiga, my lord. I didn't mean to distract you." she said softly.

"Don't be foolish. You did not distract me. You should have more faith in your lord's ability to defend himself."

Sesshomaru felt Rin's hands slowly pull away from him. She had set the cloth aside, still holding the needle and thread firmly in her other hand. Her face was white as a sheet as she chewed on her bottom lip. Clearly the idea of piercing his flesh made her ill. He watched in silent amusement as her quivering hand gently pressed the edges of the wound together and she brought the needle to begin the first stitch. She was really going to do it! Rin was going to ignore her fears and sew the wound closed. He had to put her out of her misery. Gently, he reached up and covered her hand on his arm.

"Rin, this is unnecessary. You forget. I am a demon. This wound will heal itself in a day's time. Do not waste your time tending to such a minor injury as this," Sesshomaru instructed as he took the needle from her hand, "You said you wished to have tasks...a purpose."

She didn't dare hope for too much. Certainly he was going to give her something trivial to do. Perhaps have her take over one of Master Jaken's tasks. Rin nodded silently, watching her lord's eyes to try and read what he was thinking. If only he would give her something of real worth to do. Something to prove she was more than just a bothersome human girl.

"Very well then. Jaken lacks the tact needed to deal with demon lords. To be honest, he lacks the ability to deal with much of anyone. The time to negotiate peace treaties with those lords of the Eastern, Southern and Northern lands is coming. Considering the debactle Jaken nearly made of the last negotiations with his posturing, I think perhaps it is time to give the task of mediator to one with less foolish pride."

Rin could only gape at her lord. Her! A mediator between the great lords! This was far greater than anything she had expected. Jaken would be outraged, of course. He took such great pride in his station as mediator and often told Rin the tales of his many experiences at the peace negotiations. Of course many of those stories ended with Lord Sesshomaru having to extract the vassel from one mess or another.

"Why would lords of the great lands listen to anything I had to say, my lord? I am just a human and a woman at that. You do me a great honor, Lord Sesshomaru, but I'm afraid I would disgrace you!"

"The lord of the Northern Lands is a human, Rin. However, he is also the most stubborn and foolhardy lord as well. Our negotiations with him have never gone well and dragged on for days. Each decade when we must go through this insipid practice, his demands have grown more and more outrageous. Perhaps, with a fellow human there, this time he will be reasonable." Sesshomaru replied, for the first time ever explaining his reasons.

"So in otherwords, you hope I can appeal to his rational side by making it seem as if I will take his side in the negotiations!" Rin smiled, slowly warming to the idea of becoming Lord Sesshomaru's mediator.

Sesshomaru did nothing to stop the smirk that came to his face. Rin's mind was becoming as sharp as his own. The position he was offering to her put her in a position of power in the Western Lands that no human had possessed before. A demon lord commonly had a demon mediator just as a humon lord had a human counterpart. With any luck, Rin would be able to negotiate treaties in his favor. To a demon, she could appear the part of a simple human who could never grasp the complexities of such matters while to a human she would beguile them with a sense of unity as humans. Already Sesshomaru could sense the wheels turning in Rin's head.

"How long do we have?"

"Til the negotiations?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow, "A week, perhaps two. Tensions have been mounting for months now between the Southern and Eastern lands. All thanks to the Northern lord, of course. He wishes to extend his reach and take control of the lands that fall into war. Little does he realize as he feeds the hatred between the Southern and Eastern lands, the lords of those respective lands plot in secret to overthrow him as well."

Rin was already deep in thought. Her lord was sharing far more with her than he ever had. Maybe he had finally come to trust her completely. Suddenly she gave a small jolt, seeming to snap out of her reverie. A week or two before once again the great hall was overrun with demons, humans and their many vassels and servants. After the turmoil since their arrival, those few days of peace and quiet would be greatly welcomed. It would also mean there would be nothing to distract them from finally discussing just what had transpired between them and what it meant.

Sesshomaru's thoughts were running in that very same vein. Like his halfdemon brother, Sesshomaru had noticed how he, too, seemed to fight with more determination with a human female present. Kagome had given InuYasha's existance a sense of purpose beyond that of striving to become a full demon. Rin had done the same for her lord. Supreme conquest wasn't something worth fighting for. The life of someone who gave you purpose was worth living, fighting and dying for. InuYasha had finally found the courage to make a life with the human girl. And in truth, the girl had made him stronger, faster and more powerful than even the Shikon No Tama could have.

Slowly Sesshomaru rose to his feet, covering himself with his haori but leaving it open. Formality between himself and Rin hardly seemed necessary. She was every way his mate save for his openly claiming her as such. To have his mate as his mediator would be far from conventional but since when had he done anything as was dictated to him? Sesshomaru watched as Rin carefully gathered the bowl of water and cloth, carrying them back to the stand in the far corner and passing before the massive expanse of his bed. The whisper of her jade green kimono on the floor, the sight of her before his bed, soon had Sesshomaru's thoughts dwelling elsewhere than on negotiations, treaties and warring lords. Would she welcome him to her? What would he do if she did not? Take her by force? No. That wasn't how it should be between mates.

"Rin. Come here." he instructed, his voice low but commanding.

Always so trusting and obedient, Rin set the bowl and cloth down on the table and came to him, her eyes wide, her brow wrinkled in question. Thus far, things between them had been so strained and full of upheaval. Part of her hoped he would tell her they would take the time given to them and flee this place if only for those few days. His eyes were readable to her once more. She saw the confusion and conflict there. He was as at a loss as she was. Laying together once could be chalked up to a simple lapse in judgement. To do so twice would mean this thing between them was far deeper and more complicated.

"I suppose one of us must speak of it, Lord Sesshomaru. Behind closed doors, you have claimed me as your mate. Yet before your counterparts you remain silent on the subject. Am I to remain some shameful secret or will there ever come a day when I might openly stand at your side, as your equal in all ways?"

"Is it trully so important to you that all might know just who and what you are?"

"Is it so important to you that none might know just who and what I am?" she countered.

"It is not as simple as you make it out to be, Rin. There is much to consider. My title might afford you some protection but it also places you in grave danger. Just the implication that you might be my mate has already put your life in jeopardy. I have ever been your protector. Would you have me put you in harm's way with such blatant disregard?" he demanded.

"I would have you as mine!" she cried out, stepping back from him as tears of sheer frustration flooded her eyes, "I care nothing of the dangers or hardships! If I wanted a safe and simple life, do you honestly believe I would have followed you this far! No! It was no childish dream or foolish wish when I said I wished to remain with you forever!"

"When you spoke those words you were but a child who knew no other life!" he snapped, "I have given you years to realize this life is not some fantasy! I am forever, Rin! I will outlive you by millenia! I will have to sit back and watch as I lose you to an enemy I can neither fight nor defeat! Time does not know caring, nor compassion, nor love!"

"I am not asking time to show me caring, compassion or love! I am asking YOU to show me those things! Can you not put your pride aside even for a moment and let me in!" she choked as the tears fell swiftly, "Would it be so terrible to open your heart to me as you have opened your eyes! You held me as a man holds a woman, you touched me as such. Why can you not love me that way as well!"

"You ask the impossible of me, Rin." he said heavily.

"And you ask the impossible of me when you expect me to be content with only having access to your body and not your heart, my lord. If that is what it would be like between us as mates...I don't want it. I will serve as your mediator but that shall be the extent of things between us. Maybe Jaken was right. I do reach beyond my means. I was a fool to think I had proven myself as a woman to you."

Sesshomaru felt his hands curling into tight shaking fists. Why could she not be happy with what he was offering her?

'_Maybe because what you are offering to her is little more than a slap in the face?'_

Again with his conscience! Battling the will of one strong minded woman was impossible enough.

'_How would you feel if you were treated like someone's great shame? Held and cherished so long as others are not there to see it and shun it. You think your life would be so difficult if other demons discovered your mate was a human woman? Imagine Rin's if other humans were to find out she had chosen a demon lord as her mate. She would hardly be welcomed into their society with open arms. Yet she is willing to swallow her pride, ignore others dislike of the match and be with you openly. Who is the weak one here?'_

It was all such a vicious cycle. Claim her and endanger her, do not claim her and lose her. Leave things just as they were so she might someday be able to return to the life amongst humans or go forward and have her shunned by her own people. Sesshomaru watched silently as Rin turned from him, her small shoulders shaking in silent sobs. Why would a human be willing to put herself through such misery just to be with him? Was he worth that much to her?

"Why, Rin?"

"Why what, my lord?"

"Why is this so important to you?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I realize I may have gone a bit ooc with Rin but I like to think she has grown and evolved beyond the doe eyed worshipful follower and maybe is discovering a bit of her own feminine power. And hell I think she and the prideful Lord Sesshomaru should clash just a bit. He would keep her a child forever and she is ready to step out of her shell. Angst, baby! Gotta love it!


	21. Divided

**Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha...yaddah yaddah yaddah...**

_"Why, Rin?"_

_"Why what, my lord?"_

_"Why is this so important to you?"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

If he had to ask then Lord Sesshomaru could never understand. Demons were solitary creatures. Caring nothing for having someone to call their own. How unlike humans who searched for years to find someone to make them feel complete. Rin's shoulders slumped. She couldn't keep up this fight forever. She was fighting not years of demon thinking. She was railing against _centuries _of beliefs that humans were useless, that daring to love wasn't a sign of weakness and loving a human was a folly.

Sesshomaru wanted her to fight him. He wanted her screaming and shouting and beating against his beliefs and tearing them down for him. She had to give him something to believe in. Then he saw the look on her face and his mind froze. No...no she couldn't give up on him! Dammit, he was powerless against his instincts to reject a human's love.

'_By the gods, Rin, don't you dare to give up on this Sesshomaru! No one has forced me against my will in my entire existance_!' his conscience snarled as his eyes narrowed.

"I cannot give you an answer suitable enough that you won't find an arguement against it, my lord. Perhaps I am looking for the sign that you fully accept me despite my being human. It could also be I wish to be more important to you than your hollow pride. Whatever my reasons, it hardly matters now. I understand how it is to be. I just wish I understood why it has to be this way and what it is you want from me, my lord."

With that Rin slipped quietly from the room and never looked back. Maybe if she had, it could have changed everything.

"I want you to fight for me, Rin." the inuyoukai lord murmured, his voice shaking slightly as the ice in his eyes melted and a glimmer of tenderness appeared. "Tear apart my reasons for pushing you away and expose them for the hollow excuses they trully are. Make me face reality, Rin."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later

Sesshomaru saw precious little of Rin in the days before the arrival of the lords of the Eastern, Northern and Southern lands. She even refused to see Jaken but rather remained isolated in her rooms. Much to Sesshomaru's displeasure the first lord to arrived was the human lord of the North. He often wondered how many more of the decade meetings this lord would make. Already twenty years had passed and the bastard was still as arrogant as he been at his first gathering. Sesshomaru made no secret of his hatred towards the man. Each time the lords met, the other lords would give into the human's demands. Not Lord Sesshomaru. His lands were his and no one else would have them.

From across the great table the human sat, smirking at Sesshomaru over his steepled fingers. Just how far would he push the dog demon this decade? He knew the squat little toad vassil would be easily riled. One slur against the Lord of the Western Lands and Jaken would go on one of his little tirades. Quite comical, in fact. Blowing a lock of wheat blonde hair from his eyes, Bassarious of the Northern Lands leaned back in his seat and rested his boot heels on the table's edge. His keen blue eyes all but daring Sesshomaru to make the first move.

"So what will your ridiculous demands be this time, human? A quarter of the holdings of each lord? Or will you be completely unreasonable and demand total supremacy?" Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow, using his familiar tactic of provocation.

"Now now, lets not be so harsh here, Sesshomaru. The Northern and Western lands have always had peaceful relations. So where is Jaken? Keeping him locked away this time so he doesn't start another war?" Bassarious replied dryly, checking his nails as he spoke.

"You could only wish he would start your war for you."

Bassarious chuckled. And they said the inuyoukai lord had no sense of humor. Both men glanced over as the doors to the great hall swung open and admitted Ishikawa, the dragon demon lord of the Eastern Lands, and Kaito, the tiger demon lord of the Southern Lands. Bassarious rose to his feet out of respect to these men and began to bow when another figure caught his eye. Stepping into the room behind the powerful lords was a slender human female! The soft peach color of her kimono giving her pale skin a gentle glow. What was a human doing with demon lords? Like a silent wraith the girl seemed to float across the floor, not stopping to stand behind either Kaito or Ishikawa. Bassarious could not take his eyes from her. Only when the girl came to stand two paces behind Lord Sesshomaru's seat and lift her hollow eyes did he seem to breath again.

"Seeing that Jaken has been more hinderance than help in the past with these talks, I thought it best this time to have a calmer and more rational mediator. Rin will be standing in his place." Sesshomaru said smoothly, catching the questioning looks from Kaito and Ishikawa. Only when his eyes saw Bassarious' heated looks towards Rin did he feel some degree of his control start to slip.

"Just how much of our lands will the young upstart be wanting this time, Lord Sesshomaru? As our lands dwindle so, too, does our patience. When these lands were divided it was with the understanding that each lord of the lands would hold equal shares. Our lords in the regions seem unsure of whom they answer to anymore. Already we have battles errupting in lands that were formerly ours, costing us man power and revenue. What good is it to be lords to wastelands?" Ishikawa demanded, his jade green eyes flashing as he snorted.

"Perhaps if you had had better control over those occupying your lands I would not have these troubles when I took them over." Bassarious responded in a voice laced thick with sarcasm.

In a flash Kaito was on his feet and slamming a thick fist onto the table before jabbing a finger at the human lord.

"And perhaps if they had a strong leader and not weakminded fool they would have some sense of direction! You amass all these lands and do what with them, human? Nothing! You leave the soil to become barren and dry, your land is falling into rot! Land that was once mine and Ishikawa's and was prosperous. We are to remain silent and watch it be destroyed because some manchild wishes to prove his manhood to the world by owning all of it!"

Already Rin could see the negotiations falling apart. Bassarious was clearly all about ownership and power. Ishikawa and Katio seemed more fixated on making their lands and regions valuable not only to themselves but to others as well. Owernship of even a few small acres in such lands could make a person wealthy. What this all boiled down to was pride, plain and simple. Slowly Rin shook her head. What these lords lacked in land they made up for with sheer male pride and arrogance. Sesshomaru sat in silence, his eyes watching the drama unfold before him. Bassarious had yet to tear his eyes from Rin for more than a few heartbeats.

"My lords, if I may speak."

Rin's voice cut through the thick tension and Kaito's golden eyes went to the girl. Another greedy human. She would without a doubt side with the Northern Lord in this matter and strip Kaito and Ishikawa further of their domains. Not this time. Kaito refused to give up one more blade of grass to a spoiled, grasping human! What possible logic could she hope to bring to this chaos? Ishikawa looked to Rin as well. If she dared to take Bassarious' side in this matter he would demand a new mediator be appointed.

"Change brings about confusion, discord...malcontent. Truth be told, it also stirs fear in even the strongest of hearts. Sometimes change is for the better and sometimes it is not. Clearly, in this case, change has plummeted the lands into war. There is no profit in war. For each acre of land gained, many men are lost and without men, what good is the land? Who will tend it, nurture it? Lord Ishikawa, your lands are known for producing some of the finest and strongest metals, am I right?"

The dragon lord was taken aback by the human girl's knowledge of his region. He nodded slowly, wondering where the girl was going with this line of questioning. Had Sesshomaru been schooling her? Not likely. He would never accuse the dog demon lord of caring overly much for the intelligence of humans.

"Lord Kaito, your lands in the south have a reputation for fertile soil and growing bountiful harvests. Now..." Rin took a deep breath, knowing she was about to purpose something unheard of in these times but it was something Kagome had said occuried in her time on a daily basis, "I have a proposal that would be mutually beneficial to you both and could increase your wealth as well as your power."

This had the lords' attention, Sesshomaru's included. What could metals and crops have to do with peace! He could hardly understand Rin's logic. Against his better judgement he held his tongue and listened.

"In order to bring in such an abundance of crops, tools will be needed. Strong and reliable metal tools of good quality. Perhaps, if you both are willing to agree to a trade of sorts? In exchange for tools made by the dragon demons, the tiger demons would be willing to trade a certain amount of crops? Living in such a mountainous terrain the dragon people are sometimes lacking in enough crops to survive and so find it necessary to loot their neighboring lands. Both lands will benefit. The tiger demons will have the tools needed and the dragon demons will have the food necessary to thrive and make more tools and weapons. In doing so, the value of the crops and the tools will grow and so, too, will the wealth and value of the lands. Other regions will wish to trade for such items and---"

"And we humans are left to starve and grow poor, is that what you are suggesting, milady?" Bassarious interrupted, "What you are telling to do is to cut out a greater amount of wealth and power for themselves. The scales of equality will be horribly out of balance."

"No more so than they are now, would you not agree, Lord Bassarious?" Rin replied, drawing quick smiles from Kaito and Ishikawa.

As clever as she was beautiful, Bassarious mused.

"And what would the people of the North have to offer, Lord Bassarious? In fact, I am rather curious as to how a human was able to attain such a level of power over the demons of the Northern lands."

Bassarious chuckled, "That is an easy curiousity to put to rest, dear lady. When I see something I want? I take it. No demon wanted to rule the barren wastelands of the North. Their eyes have always settled on these Western Lands. The borders of these lands have never changed since their creation. As you said yourself, change brings about chaos. These lands are well established and highly coveted for their reach. Were you to combine the lands of us lords of the North, East and South, we would hold a share equal to that of the Lord Sesshomaru's Western Lands."

"If your lands are barren why did you not work to improve them? Are you incapable of such?" Rin asked, her head tilting to one side as she peered at Bassarious with unwavering eyes.

"My lands are now prosperous, dear lady--

"Rich on warfare, you mean!" Kaito growled.

"...and those who have saught to launch a revolt against me have been swiftly silenced. Human though I may be, I am as ruthless as any demon in my pursuit of what I feel to be mine._ If _I were to trade with the neighboring regions, I'm afraid my price would be too high for them to meet."

"Then your people will starve, die and you will be lord of a land of nothing. Hardly a mark of nobility. It would be in your best interest, Lord Bassarious, to be more reasonable in your demands. What, exactly, is it you have that would be suitable for trade?"

Slowly Bassarious rose to his feet, placing his hands flat on the table and leaning across its great expanse. This girl was practically talking down to him! HIM! Lord of the Northern Lands and a human like herself! She was seemingly daring him to think of something he would have that would be worthy enough to trade with this rabble! Kaito and Ishikawa watched the exchange closely, their eyes darting to Lord Sesshomaru when Bassarious stance seemed to become threatening.

"The lands of the North would be willing to offer the horses and manpower necessary to conduct the trades...for a share of the profits." Bassarious replied boldly.

Kaito and Ishikawa immediately rejected the offer. Even Lord Sesshomaru shook his head. Rin was handling the situation far better than he had expected. Despite the human lord's attempts to needle her, Rin had remained calm, cool and impassive. She was putting the power in Bassarious' hands to decide what his people would give instead of choosing something for him and possibly putting him in the awkward position of refusing and appearing even more greedy.

"Very well. In the Northern Lands we have medicinal herbs that are far stronger than those found in any of the other regions. However, we are sorely lacking in the complete knowledge of their uses," Bassarious looked to Ishikawa, "Your people are reputed healers as well as unequalled weaponsmiths. They could make use of the herbs. We would be willing to trade those herbs in exchange for weapons to defend our borders."

It was a win/win trade. Ishikawa nodded in silence.

"And for trade to the South?" Rin asked.

"We offer to the South a share of the medicial herbs as well...in exchange for an agreed upon number of horses. The beasts in the North haven't the stamina as those found in Lord Kaito's lands. In order for us to travel the paths up the mountains to get the medicines we will need stronger animals."

No more of his lands would be taken and the herbs would be greatly needed should any further skirmishes erupt. Kaito nodded his ascent. For the first time in decades he would leave the table without surrendering. Now the lords looked to Sesshomaru. Rin dared to look to him as well. That expressionless mask, his face set in stone.

"I offer what I have offered to you through the centuries of these meetings. You do not attack that which is mine and I leave you in peace. Your lands remain your own and my lands remain mine as well."

"Agreed." Kaito and Ishikawa replied in unison while Bassarious nodded.

The lords of the East and South rose, believing these negotiations over and a great success when Bassarious spoke up.

"I would ask one other thing of you, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru had risen and was preparing to depart the room when Bassarious' words stopped him. He should have known better. The human had to be a least a tiny bit greedy or he wouldn't be Bassarious. Slowly Sesshomaru looked to the human and nodding, waiting to hear what bit of foolishness the man would spout.

"I would have your mediator as my own."


	22. Parted

**Disclaimer: Still don't own InuYasha or any of the characters however I do own Ishikawa, Kaito and Bassarious.**

_"I would ask one other thing of you, Lord Sesshomaru."_

_Sesshomaru had risen and was preparing to depart the room when Bassarious' words stopped him. He should have known better. The human had to be a least a tiny bit greedy or he wouldn't be Bassarious. Slowly Sesshomaru looked to the human and nodding, waiting to hear what bit of foolishness the man would spout._

_"I would have your mediator as my own."_

Any humor Sesshomaru may have held swiftly fled. Ice water seemed to fill his veins and thanks to eons of control he was able to keep from transforming and slaughtering the fool. From her position only one pace behind him, Sesshomaru had heard Rin's sharp intake of breath. The human had insulted her. Daring to think she was something to be bartered for. Kaito was sputtering at Bassarious' audacity and Ishikawa was unable to even open his mouth to make a sound. Neither of them could believe what the human lord had uttered.

"I might have known you could not go through this entire gathering without pushing my limits, mortal. The girl is not a piece of chattle for barter nor trade. You have given her and I a grievous insult with your foolish request. A request which is denied." Sesshomaru answered, his words as sharp as blades.

"Those are my terms, Lord Sesshomaru. If you wish to maintain peaceful relations with the demons and beings of the Northern lands, I would have your mediator as my own. With me she would be back amongst her own people. How long since she has known the company of humans, Lord Sesshomaru? A life lived amidst demons is not the appropriate place for a human. You know I am right in this matter." Bassarious pushed.

Sesshomaru's amber eyes narrowed. Back amongst humans was a more appropriate place for Rin! Hardly. Humans had mistreated her, abused her worse than they would any animal. Surely once they knew who she was, the human girl that had been raised by the dog demon lord of the Western Lands they would mark her for death. Publicly claimed or not, Rin was his mate. He would never allow her to leave. Already he could catch the scent of her nervousness. Whenever the girl was nervous the scent of wildflowers became stronger.

"My place is here, Lord Bassarious. I serve Lord Sesshomaru and I shall serve no other. When you conduct a trade it must be for something of equal value. Peace between the Western and Northern lands is far more important than my living amongst the humans." Rin replied, the tone of confidence she carried moments before having fled.

"Is that what Lord Sesshomaru has taught you to believe, my lady? A mediator such as you is a great asset to any lord. I implore you to come with me and serve your people in just such gatherings as this. Singlehandedly, you took these peace talks and made them beneficial to us all. You made no one region more powerful than the other. If you can help such large regions with such ease just imagine what you could do for the communities within those regions!"

Bassarious had seen how timid and skittish the girl could be. Her confidence wasn't much but with the proper encouragement...this girl could become a formidable ally. Once she had acquired a taste of power, she would hunger for it as he did. Sesshomaru was so damn careful to make sure the girl never had any inkling of what a heady feeling power could bring. She was still such an innocent.

Rin bit down on her lip. The idea of bringing peace to the lands did appeal to her. Without wars and battles there would be no need for her lord to leave, to fight. They could finally walk the lands without worry of attack. If she did this, Kagome and the others would be safe as well. Rin's eyes went to Lord Sesshomaru. He was watching Bassarious closely, his amber eyes betraying nothing of what he was thinking. Would he even miss her if she went to the Northern Lands?

Like a poisonous snake, jealousy was sinking its fangs into the inuyoukai lord's mind and pumping it full of dark thoughts. If Rin even dared to entertain the notion of going with Bassarious, he would slaughter the pathetic human where he stood. The audacity of humans never ceased to amaze him. They thought nothing to be beyond their reach. To try and take what was Lord Sesshomaru's was to show blatant disregard for one's life. Already he could feel his fingers itching to sink into the mortal's throat and let his poison claws do their deadliest work.

"You...have given me much to think about, Lord Bassarious. I cannot answer you now. Your offer is a generous and noble one, indeed." Rin finally answered, keeping her words careful and measured so to not insult.

With no warning, Lord Sesshomaru walked in front of Rin and left the room, his knuckles cracking. Rin quickly bowed respectfully to Ishikawa, Kaito and Bassarious before hurrying to follow after her lord. What had she said to anger him? She had not said she was going with the Lord of the Northern Lands. She had to handle the situation carefully or risk throwing two powerful regions into war, a war that would put her lord in danger. Having finally caught up to him, Rin peered up at Sesshomaru, her eyes wide and tinged with fear. Maybe he would send her with Bassarious whether she wished it or not. It certainly would make his life less complicated.

"Please...my lord. Say something." she pleaded as he threw open the doors to his room and strode in in frigid silence.

"Is it what you long to do, Rin?" he asked as the doors swung closed behind them.

"My lord?"

"Do you wish to go to the Northern Lands and serve a human lord? To serve mortals, those same creatures whose kind cared nothing if you lived or died? Whose treatment of you was so degrading that a life with a demon lord seemed like a saving grace?"

Rin could only blink in stunned silence. Was this some kind of bizarre test to see where her loyalties trully lay? No. Surely Lord Sesshomaru knew that he was the only lord she wished to serve. Human or not, she knew something else lay behind Lord Bassarious' offer. He made it sound simple but behind it was a complex game she didn't wish to be a part of. She watched as the inuyoukai lord stood before the window and gazed out onto the expanses of his lands. All she wanted was to keep him safe forever. It seemed foolish, a mortal wishing to protect a demon, but it was something Rin always felt she had to do. Wasn't that why she was a part of his life?

Sesshomaru heard the feather soft whisper of the kimono brushing the floor as she approached him. That sound had become such a part of the rhythm and flow of his life. He could not bear to think of the silence that would come in the wake of her leaving. In the chaos of his mind he registered her scent and felt the calm again. Why did it have to be her? Why did the one who could bring about this change in him have to be a mortal? The very creatures he despised, the race that had ended his father's life? Sesshomaru had never had to deal with such conflict within himself. His life was once so simple, it flowed as it should have with no disruptions.

"My lord, if I were to go with Lord Bassarious, I could possibly bring about change. You gave me this position as mediator that I might feel useful and I do! For the first time in my life I feel as if I have something to give. Whether I fill this position here with you or to the North with Lord Bassarious, what does it matter?" Rin reasoned, hoping to shatter that last wall that kept Sesshomaru from her. It was cruel to make it sound like she was going with the human lord but she was beyond caring.

Sesshomaru smirked, "You are right, of course. What does it matter which lord you serve? The mortal will keep you in his service so long as it benefits him. Then, when another lord has something he covets more, you'll be a piece of fodder for trading. What a noble existance that will be. I do not envy you such a life."

"At least his is open and honest about coveting me!"

Rin instantly wished her hand could reach out and snatch the words back. Oh what did it matter now! Her pride was already so sorely mangled by this point. She had done all she could within her power to reach him, humbling herself to the point of tears. And still he would not set aside his pride for her. For all her loyalty, devotion and service, her reward was a whispered secret that she was his mate. Being a shameful secret was not to be her lot in life. Her shoulders straightened even as Sesshomaru's fierce gaze settled on her.

"You told me my life was my own to do with as I saw fit, my lord. I think perhaps now my path in life is taking a different direction from yours. Your years of kindness to me will not go unnoticed. Should we cross paths again in talks such as today, I will see that you and yours are treated fairly. For all that you have done for me, my lord, I thank you."

With that, Rin bowed, her back as straight and rigid as a board. However before she could reach the door, her lord's mocking voice floated to her.

"Just like a typical human. So prideful. Not satisfied until you have everything, completely ungrateful for what you do have. Your departing has nothing to do with "serving your kind" and everything to do with your childish temper tantrum over the lack of a public claiming!"

Slowly, with all the dignity and pride of a born lady, Rin turned and locked her eyes with the inuyoukai lord. Even now his eyes were blood red with rage. She would provoke him, leave him with that same feeling of mocking defeat as he did his enemies when he got in the last word.

"Wasn't it you who taught me to never settle for less than my fair share, my lord?"

The door opened and closed as if on the whim of a breeze as Rin quit the room. Sesshomaru could only stand in stunned silence and watch her go. She had left him. She had chosen another over him. The slap to his pride he could withstand but to be abandon for a mortal was incomprehensible. With a snarl as deep and deadly as his great father's, Sesshomaru grasped Toukijin's hilt and sent the deadly blade flying across the room and embedding it in the door. This fight was far from over.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To all my reviewers: WOW...I am so relieved you all enjoyed the liberty I took with Rin's character. I did what I felt was necessary to give the story some tension. Can't just have these two fall so easily into love and live happily ever after.

S.J. Kidd, what Sess was basically asking of Rin was for her to give him a reason to fight against his demon nature, for her to fight it and free him since his lifelong instincts say to reject her. If she gives up on him, stops fighting for him, than he will be alone again. And lets face it, once she started travelling with him and he was no longer alone, he became a lot less cold. Am I making sense here? LOL

Alisoro, my first ever reviewer when this wild tale began, a whole herd of gluefoots wouldn't be enough for Rin! lol

KeithKnightsGirl, believe me, I will be adding some citrus to the tale once again!

HawkAngelXD, who'd have thought that Rin would actually do it! She learned to provoke from the best!

And to all my other reviewers, I figure I'll get lashed with a wet noodle for sending Rin with the human. But look at it this way! Now SESSHOMARU will have to do the convincing and fighting for! That pride will go down easier with a spoonful of sugar, our dead-sexy-when-he's-pissed lord.


	23. Enlightened

**Disclaimer: Gave up trying to own InuYasha...but never giving up on Sesshomaru!**

On the other side of Lord Sesshomaru's door stood Jaken, his eyes huge as the tip of Toukijin pierced through the wood and now was a hair away from his nose. Oh dear. This wasn't good. Rin had passed the vassil in such a hurry she hadn't said a word to him even as he scolded her for not telling him the Lords of the Lands had arrived. It would appear Rin had made their lord upset. As suddenly as the sword had pierced the door it was violently pulled back through. Jaken jumped back with a squawk. Usually the only human who could rile the great Lord Sesshomaru this badly was that disgusting Lord Bassarious. From within the room, Jaken could hear his lord's rumbling growl and he debated entering.

"JAKEN!"

It was too late to run now. His lord had called for him. Well, to be exact his lord had roared for him. Timidly, Jaken pushed open the door and peered inside. At least Lord Sesshomaru was still in human form. Breathing an extremely small sigh of relief Jaken dared to step into the room. Despite the brave front he was putting on, the vassil's knees were shaking. He so hated when these peace talks came. The number of lumps on his head seemed to double whenever Lord Bassarious was within the great hall.

"Y-yes, me lord?"

"Be prepared to leave within the hour. My business here in the Western Lands is completed for the time being and I shall not remain within these walls a moment longer than necessary." Sesshomaru said bitterly, sheating Toukijin.

"Aye, me lord. Shall I inform Rin to be ready as well?"

Sesshomaru turned away from his vassil, "The human girl is no longer any of our concern, Jaken."

Jaken seemed rooted to the spot. He hadn't heard Lord Sesshomaru refer to Rin as "the human girl" since he restored life to her with Tenseiga. If Rin was no longer their concern then whose was she? Only when his lord glowered darkly at him did Jaken scramble from his presence. Rin. He had to speak with Rin and make sense of it all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bassarious stood outside of the great hall, his face tilted back to the warm rays of the noontime sun. What would it take to persuade Rin to leave her lord and come to the Northern Lands? He knew the lure of living amongst her own kind wouldn't be enough. Her devotion to Sesshomaru was apparent. Hell, the girl was so far gone in love with her lord it was obvious to any who looked upon her. In time she would forget him, move on, find a far more appropriate match if only she would open her eyes and realize the mortal loathing inuyoukai lord would never claim her.

Suddenly he felt as if someone were watching him. Slowly he lowered his head and looked over his shoulder. It was her! Rin stood at the shadow's edge of a nearby tree. The soft wind blew, causing a length of her hair to dance across her cheek. What a tragic figure she made. Those eyes that once shined with such life now seemed dull. Gone was the brave woman taking control of a situation spinning rapidly out of control and in her place was a listless young girl who seemed so lost and weary.

"If your offer still stands, Lord Bassarious, I am willing to accept it. I shall come with you to the Northern Lands and serve my people. I have been away from them for so long...I think I have forgotten who I am. What I am."

"You have made a very wise choice, my lady. You shall not regret it. Your lord is willing to let you go?" Bassarious asked, barely able to keep the triumph from his voice.

"The choice is my own to make. Not his. He...he has no claim on me." Rin replied, hating how those words left such a bitter taste on her tongue.

Bassarious nodded slowly. Kaito and Ishikawa had both blasted him for a fool for asking Lord Sesshomaru for the girl. They had told him over and over that the dog demon lord would never let her go. Clearly they have overestimated the attachment between Sesshomaru and his human counterpart. He would have to take Rin from here quickly before she could change her mind or the damn dog could change it for her. A figure hurrying towards her caught Bassarious' attention. Damn...the vassil, Jaken.

"Rin! Rin, what have you done to Lord Sesshomaru! His mood is fouler than usual!" Jaken snapped, barely glancing at the Northern Lord for fear his disgust would be too obvious, "And what is this bit of foolishness that you are no longer of his concern!"

The words hit Rin like a slap to the face. So she had been right in her thinking. He was glad to be rid of her.

'_At least you have that one night with him. Its better than nothing_.' she berated herself silently.

"I am going to the Northern Lands, Jaken. Lord Bassarious wishes me to be his mediator and I have accepted. I will be living with my own kind and no longer shaming Lord Sesshomaru with my presence. It would seem mutually beneficial, wouldn't you say?"

Her words carried such bitterness that even Bassarious raised an eyebrow. It wasn't living among her own kind that had driven her to this choice. There was no hiding the smirk this time. Rin had chosen him over Lord Sesshomaru out of anger. Even better. With her mind set against him it would be a simple matter to turn her heart against him as well. Ishikawa had said plainly how the girl was the inuyoukai lord's weakness. With the twist of the knife of hatred in her heart, Bassarious would severe the tie none thought could be broken.

"Come, my lady. We should be leaving. No need to overstay our welcome, is there?" he chuckled, coming to Rin and placing a hand on her back.

"You did that the moment you stepped foot within Lord Sesshomaru's hall." Jaken sniffed before giving Rin a look of betrayl and turning from her. She chose to go to a race that had despised her, turning her back on the race that had accepted her. He no longer knew this girl before him. Without giving her a second glance, Jaken sought out his lord.

Within the hour the great hall was empty of its lord and his vassil. Ah-Un seemed reluctant to leave without Rin, torn between its loyalty to her and to Lord Sesshomaru. With a final snort the two headed dragon lumbered along behind the Lord of the Western Lands. Time and again the beast would look around, having forgotten that Rin no longer travelled with them. The suffocating silence was broken only by the sound of Ah-Un's breathing and the soft dull thud of Jaken's staff as they walked. It was as it had been before a tiny human girl had come into their lives with her bright smile and endless happy chatter. A sullen lord, a quiet vassil and a two headed dragon who did nothing more than keep watch over them both.

Rin sat in the horse's saddle, looking back one last time at the great hall and willing herself not to cry. Already she missed Jaken's scolding her and telling her to hurry or she would be left behind. The horse moved so differently from Ah-Un and would take some getting used to. Her gaze went to her new travelling companion who rode before her. It wasn't the familiar silver white hair that moved with the horse's walk and the wind. Her own words came back to haunt her. Change brought confusion and fear. But in time these changes would become familiar. And this sense of dread would leave her. Taking a deep breath, Rin straightened her shoulder and gripped the reigns firmly. She had made this choice and she would see it through.

Miles away, deep within the thickness of the woods an ogre foolishly crossed paths with inuyoukai lord. Thinking it had nothing to fear, the beast continued to walk directly towards him. Its confidence was its downfall. With no reason not to strike any longer, Sesshomaru lashed out with his poisoned claws, never missing a step as he walked. Jaken and Ah-Un froze. The ogre had made no threatening gesture and yet their lord had cut it down irregardless. Jaken swallowed hard. Without Rin around, the old Lord Sesshomaru was swiftly returning. Already Jaken could feel his head pounding with the lumps he was sure to receive.

"You are dwelling on the human girl, Jaken. Do not waste your time thinking of mortals. You are a demon and therefore above such foolish attachments," Sesshomaru remarked coldly, "They deserve one another."

"I would not be so sure of that if I were you, Sesshomaru," a calm voice spoke from the darkness of the woods, "How better to defeat your seemingly unbeatable enemy than to find his weakness and use it against him?"

Ishikawa stepped from the shadows, nodding respectfully to Sesshomaru.

"Use that human girl against me? Don't be foolish, Ishikawa. She is no longer a weakness, an ally, anything to this Sesshomaru. She---"

"She is going to be poisoned against you, you fool!" Ishikawa snapped, "Spare me the towering inuyoukai pride, young pup! You don't really believe Bassarious wants peace do you? He took the girl from you because he knew he could! Anyone could sense the discord between you and the girl. All that foolish boy had to do was feed on that tension and he snatched her from you with so little effort. Use your head. With her head and heart in turmoil the girl, Rin, is torn. Your hatred of her people is renowned! The first human to be slain in the Northern Lands will be blamed on your people and that halfwit, Bassarious, will be whispering in the girl's ear that it was your hand that struck the blow."

Jaken wasted no time in hiding behind Ah-Un. Surely the dragon demon had a deathwish to be speaking to Lord Sesshomaru thusly.

"My fight is not with the humans--"

"To the depths of hell its not! I was like you once, Sesshomaru. I shunned the humans and felt them to be so far beneath me that I wouldn't scrape one from my boot heel should I happen to step on one! Humans are not as vile as most demons believe them to be. Aye, some are coniving little bastards like Bassarious but then there are those like Rin whose hearts actually bleed for the likes of us. Look at you! Already not even a day without her and you killed without provacation. Bassarious will take that girl, turn her completely against you, against all of us demons and start an uprising that will bring his much wanted war. The peace between the lands will be destroyed. All we have worked towards will fall apart. I don't know about you, Sesshomaru, but I am getting too damned old to fight these battles. I grow weary of it."

"She made the choice, Ishikawa. She chose the humans. I did not force her from my service." Sesshomaru argued weakly.

"Your pride is what forced her from your service, Sesshomaru."

"You know nothing of which you speak, Ishikawa. This is not about my pride. If Bassarious could so easily turn the girl against me than it is clear she wasn't as loyal as so many believed. Now be gone before you join the ogre's fate."

"She loves you, you realize?" Ishikawa remarked as Sesshomaru moved to walk passed him, making the inuyoukai lord freeze, "Not because you are Lord of the Western Lands, not because you restored life to her body. You are a fool, Sesshomaru, if you let that girl go."

Sesshomaru kept his gaze locked on the path before him, hearing the dragon demon's words and scowling.

"I strayed from my path when I tested my Tenseiga on the girl." Again a weak arguement.

"You found your path when you used Tenseiga to bring back the only person who gave a damn about you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LOL Just to answer a commonly asked question of my reviewers? No, I don't have this pre-written. It is strictly off the top of my head. I have no idea what I will write til I start my typing.


	24. Hunted

**Disclaimer: InuYasha ownership? Denied.**

In the days and weeks that followed Rin's parting from Lord Sesshomaru she began to question her reasons for leaving. Yes, a part of it had been out of anger at her lord but another part had been because she so desperately wanted to help smooth relations between demons and mortals. Her foolish pride soon melted away and Rin realized she never should have left Lord Sesshomaru with such harsh words. It had been rather childish of her if not a bit ungrateful. Time and again she would begin to pen a letter to him only to tear it into tiny pieces and throw it on the fire. What good would it do to send the message? She had no idea where he was. A messenger could spend weeks or even months looking for him. The crispness in the air marked the beginnings of fall. The smell in the air lured her to the window and Rin stared out over the grassy hills and valleys. That part of her which was still a creature of travel longed to leave these walls and spend a night beneath the stars. Her time, however, was no longer her own.

On the desk in her room was a stack of papers, listing all the grievances that awaited her judgement. Each morning, Lord Bassarious would bring her just such a bundle and it seemed as if her entire day was consumed with solving simple matters. Still, she had made such progress here. Already the lands were thriving and relations between the races could not be better. It had been weeks since there had been any kind of a physical clash between demons and humans. Some had come to believe Rin had done the impossible and now called her by the title of Lady. It troubled her that she never actually spoke with those she was serving. She didn't know their names or their faces. Lord Bassarious claimed it was done this way so she might never be accused of judging more often in favor of the mortals than the demons. Seemingly cut off from the outside world, Rin had begun to get restless. Today, Lord Bassarious had ridden out with a few dozen of his men on a hunt for game to feed them through the winter to come.

Rin smiled a bit, the wheels in her head turning. They would be gone for hours. She would go for just a quick ride and be back before anyone could miss her. And when she returned she would work twice as hard at completing the missives for the day. Before dashing from the room, Rin grabbed up her dark blue velveteen cloak and fastened in about her shoulders. Already the soft white fur that lined it was warming her chilled skin. As fast as she could she hurried to the stables and saddled the horse Lord Bassarious had given her. The chestnut mare seemed as eager to go as she.

"Just remember, we must be back before Lord Bassarious. No need to get ourselves into trouble over a bit of fun, right?" she whispered to the mare as she swung herself up gracefully into the saddle.

Within moments Rin and the mare were dashing across the fields, the wind sweeping the hood of the cloak from her head and sending her long hair tumbling out behind her. The feel of the cool air biting at her skin made Rin laugh. This was what it felt like to be alive! She allowed the mare to chart their course and simply held on to the reigns. The fields soon gave way to the forest and the great trees formed a canopy overhead. Once within the heart of the forest, Rin slid from the mare's back and held on to her reigns, walking ahead a short distance. They both need this exercise. A small pang of guilt hit Rin's belly for shirking her duties but was it really so selfish of her to take just an hour or so for herself?

"Ah-Un and I used to do this all the time," she mused, looking to the mare who actually seemed to be listening to her, "We would go for walks and explore caves. I found some of the most beautiful stones you could imagine in those caves. Somewhere I engraved my name on the walls."

The weather was so perfect. Sunlight pierced through the trees, catching the glimmer of the falling leaves, warming the ground and releasing that scent that was so distinctly fall. With the Northern Lands experience such a measure of peace Rin felt perfectly comfortable travelling far from Lord Bassarious' hall. The deeper she went into the woods the brighter the yellows and oranges of the leaves. Carefully Rin gathered a few, thinking to press them and have them as keepsakes. To her surprise, Rin caught herself humming one of the songs from her youth.

Suddenly, a flash of color caught her attention. It was neither orange nor yellow like the leaves on the trees. Frowning, she looked again, studying the trees ahead for another sign of whatever it was. The wind stirred again, sending the leaves skittering across the path before her. She had not imagined it. Something or someone had been there only a moment ago. The mare knickered softly and Rin gently rubbed the animal's nose. She didn't feel as if she were in any danger yet she did feel as if she were being watched. Closely. It was a bit unsettling.

Slowly Rin walked the mare in a half circle and started back towards the hall. No matter how far she walked the sense of eyes on her did not lessen. Time and again she would glance back quickly over her shoulder but saw nothing. Soon the feeling became nervewracking and Rin hoisted herself into the saddle. From the woods behind her a twig snapped. She spun around in the saddle, her hand on the mare's rump as her wide eyes darted about the trees.

"I know someone is there! Why do you follow me? What is your purpose!" she called out, her teeth beginning to chatter from both the chill and a twinge of fear.

There was no reply. No one here would wish her harm, Rin was fairly certain of that. Calming her pounding heart, she turned once again in the saddle and gently nudged the mare's sides. The next time she rode out she would be sure to bring along an escourt or at the very least some kind of a weapon. Soon the field came into view and the mare, eager to be back to safety reared up and Rin gave the reigns some slack. Taking the lady's cue the horse took off in a full gallop back to the stables.

Meanwhile, back in the depths of the woods, two voices spoke in low, hushed tones.

"That was the girl?"

"Yes."

A grunt came and then, "Consider it done."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Bassarious and his men returned within an hour of Rin's return to the hall. The fact they returned emptyhanded did not go unnoticed. Several of the elders remarked that this was not a good sign. Animals should be in plenty at this time of year, out looking for their last stores of food for the coming winter months. Rin could see the anger in Lord Bassarious' eyes. The land here was doing so well, it would only makes sense that the animals would be doing the same. The Northern lord threw his gloves on the scarred wooden table in disgust.

"I do not understand! The game in this area should be plentiful and yet we saw nothing! Not one bird, not one rabbit, nothing! How can this be? Unless some larger wild animal has frightened them all off or devoured them," Bassarious snapped, running a hand through his wheat blonde hair, "If we do not find some game soon we are going to have a long hard winter ahead of us."

"Could we not ask Lord Kaito for a trade? Granted, it would be coming sooner than we had intended but considering the lack of game..." Rin offered.

"We haven't the stock of medicinal herbs to trade with the tiger demon and his kind. Time is of the essence. No doubt Lord Kaito would haggle over each and every grain we asked to trade for. No. The men and I shall go back out again tomorrow and try once more to hunt. Within the month the frosts will come and the animals will have bedded for winter. Rin? What are you doing down in the hall? Shouldn't you be settling the list of grievances I had brought to you this morning?"

"Yes, of course, my lord. I only wished to see how you and the men had faired on the hunt. I am nearly finished with my work." she smiled weakly, feeling even worse now for having slacked in her work when her lord was out hunting in order to feed her and the others yet returning with nothing.

"I shall instruct your dinner be brought to you in your rooms," Bassarious smiled tenderly, "I know you shall be occupied with your work."

Rin nodded, giving her lord a slight smile before turning and retreating to her room. A nagging memory bothered her. During her ride she, too, had not seen a single animal or bird. In fact, except for the leaves dancing in the breeze, the woods had been almost completely silent. What could have driven off all the wildlife? Rin sat slowly at her desk and lifted the first sheet of paper. She struggled to force herself to concentrate but after having read the same line five times she gave up. The matter of her people starving was far more important than a squabble over whether or not someones fence was on a neighbor's rightful property. If she told her lord of her troubling ride in the woods, he would undoubtedly scold her for frittering away valuable time on such a folly as a simple horseback ride. However, if she did not, how would Lord Bassarious know how far spread the trouble trully was? Rin rose to her feet and began to pace, chewing softly on her bottom lip.

"The survival of my people is far more important than a few cross words from Lord Bassarious." she concluded, smoothing her understated plum colored kimono and seeking out her lord.


	25. Watched

**Disclaimer: Own InuYasha? Hell no. I was on Santa's naughty list!**

Jaken had noted the change in his lord since the dragon demon had berated him all those weeks ago. Instead of merely appearing sullen, Lord Sesshomaru now seemed lost in thought. With the change in the inuyoukai lord's mood so, too, came a change in the directions of their travels. Unless Jaken was mistaken they now appeared to be making their way northward. Was it possible they were going after Rin? Why else would they be making their way into Lord Bassarious' land? As soon as they crossed the border, Lord Sesshomaru stopped. Ah-Un watched its lord closely, waiting to see if they would continue forward.

"Is something the matter, me lord?" Jaken inquired, glancing about.

Despite still being miles from Lord Bassarious' hall, Sesshomaru could already sense something in the air. In the fields around them, people were tending the fields, cattle roamed freely, everything seemed as it should be. Demons walked openly among the mortals and some even greeted each other. It would seem Rin had indeed found a way to bring the two warring nations to a peaceful co-existance. Slowly Sesshomaru began to walk once more, his eyes watching those around him. Jaken followed after him, his mouth gaping open in stunned disbelief. At the edge of the woods, wild game of every assortment stood, dashing back into the trees only when a beast of cattle moved too close. Children dashed by, calling out in greeting as they went about their play. Their gleeful chatter recalling a time when an orange and yellow kimono would disappear and reappear in the high grass of fields.

"Why exactly do we come here, Lord Sesshomaru?" the vassil asked, finally coming out of his stupor.

"To get back that which is mine." Sesshomaru replied simply without breaking his stride.

Jaken need not ask anymore questions. That statement had said all that needed to be said. Without Rin travelling with them, Sesshomaru, Jaken and Ah-Un walked day and night. None of them needed rest. The first few days passed uneventfully but then Sesshomaru noticed something that migh otherwise have passed him by. The wildlife which had been everywhere was now practically non-existant. There wasn't even the call of the birds in the trees. What was the meaning of this? Had something hunted the animals out of existance? Without wild game around how could the humans this far northward live? They would starve before the harshest part of winter had hit.

"As prosperous as the land is that we have passed through, this all seems so desolate, me lord. One would think the closer to the lord's home, the better the conditions." Jaken murmured.

"Nothing here is as it seems, Jaken. Be on your guard."

As they crested a hill, the great hall loomed into view. Again not a bird cried, no animal scurried about in the thick high grass. Bassarious' closest and most trusted guard moved about the courtyard, looking as tiny as insects from this distance away. Jaken's eyes narrowed as he squinted to see what lay ahead. There was the occasional whinny of a horse, the pounding of a hammer as a man seemed to be constructing what looked to be a large metal trap. The contraption would be useless here. There was nothing to catch, not even a small rabbit. Bassarious' blonde hair was easy enough to pick out in the mass of men who moved about in the yard. Jaken snorted in disgust. The man must be blind not to see his land was devoid of a great food source and would rather spend his time lingering around the great hall doing nothing to remedy the situation.

Sesshomaru looked to the treeline nearby. There would be a suitable place for them to make camp so as not to be noticed. He would study Lord Bassarious' men and his habits until he knew the pulse of the entire great hall. He would know when they hunted and where, how long they went on those hunts. Was it possible Bassarious, himself, had hunted his lands dry? Surely the mortal could be that much of a fool. Just then a scent seemed to drift Sesshomaru's way. A scent so sweet and poignant, he shuddered at the memories it stirred. His gaze swiftly returned to the courtyard. Her name came unbidden to his lips and seemed to carry on the wind to her for as he spoke it, it was as if her eyes locked with his across the distance.

"Rin."

She had stepped out into the courtyard, her slender formed wrapped in her beloved cloak. Sesshomaru's eyes drank her in as best they could. She moved quickly through the courtyard, keeping her head down and covered by the hood of her cloak. Where was she going? Perhaps going out without her lord's permission. The nervous way she kept glancing over her shoulder gave the impression she knew what she was doing was wrong. Rin disappeared into the stables and Sesshomaru found himself able to breath once more. Their time apart had not dulled her impact on his senses, not even from afar. Bassarious allowed her some freedoms or so it would seem. Only when Rin had departed the courtyard on her mare did Jaken dare to speak up.

"This is our chance, me lord! If we follow Rin we can speak with her and return home!"

Sesshomaru smirked, "I think we shall linger here awhile, Jaken. Rin and the others shall remain ignorant of our presence. Come. We shall make our camp and begin our vigil."

His eyes watched the mare and its rider as they put greater distance between themselves and the great hall. He would almost swear Rin was trying to get as far away from Bassarious as possible. Perhaps she was discovering life amongst those of her own kind was not what she had hoped it would be.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He is here."

"You have seen him with your own eyes?"

"Yes. He, the vassil and the two headed beast."

"Did he follow after the girl?"

"No."

There was a silence and then a low, cold chuckle.

"Shall we strike now? The time seems ripe to do so."

"No. Not yet. Patience. This cannot be made to look obvious. It is crucial we do not get ahead of ourselves."

"And if we do not move swiftly, we will be discovered!"

"You worry too much. Believe me, none will see this coming until it is too late. Follow the girl, watch her closely. We cannot have anything happen to her just yet."


	26. Started

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the characters therein.**

Rin breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't expected Lord Bassarious to be in the courtyard and so she had nearly dashed back inside. The call of the wind was too strong, however. Just an hour or two of freedom was all she asked. Once the suffocating shadow of the great hall was out of sight, Rin relaxed and slowed the mare to a smooth and gentle walk. These rides were the only luxory she was really allowed these days and it was still a luxory she had to sneak about to do. With the lack of animals in the area word had begun to spread that perhaps a disgruntled demon had come around and either frightened off or devoured the creatures. If this were so, Rin knew she put herself in danger going on such rides but that hardly mattered to her. She knew she could find a way to speak with the supposed demon and reason with it.

Along the edges of the cliffs overlooking the sea, Rin slid from the mare's back and let the animal have free reign to graze. The mare would not go far. Below the waves crashed against the rocks, producing a roar that some might find frightening but Rin found to be of great comfort. Carefully she sat near the cliffs, tucking her feet beneath her and allowing the cloak to spill down her back through the grass. She had enjoyed her days here in the Northern Lands at first, seeing the people and demons she was working so hard to make peace for. Then such meetings stopped. Lord Bassarious had explained there was grumbles that her seeing those she was dealing with and for was somehow unfair. That a pleasant looking human would be ruled in favor of more than a demon. It was so far from the truth. It mattered nothing to Rin whether they be demon or mortal. So long as the judgement and outcome were fair.

Another wave hit the rocks, higher this time, sending its misty spray up to gently bathe Rin's face. As much as she loved it here, as wonderful as the weeks had been...she longed for home. And home for her was the Western Lands and her Lord Sesshomaru. She missed Jaken's scolding her, their little squabbles. She enjoyed her rides across the fields on the mare but a wild and free part of her longed to soar through the clouds on Ah-Un. Slowly Rin shook her head. She couldn't go back. This was the life she had chosen now. Her Lord Sesshomaru was left with his stubborn pride for companionship outside of Jaken and Ah-Un and she was left with...with only an unending mound of papers awaiting her judgement.

Rin rose to her feet, careful to brush any grass from her cloak and the hem of her kimono. Cautiously she approached the edges of the craggy cliff. The winds grabbed and pulled at the cloak, seeming to give her wings to fly and she smiled. As she had done as a small girl, Rin lifted her arms up and out, letting the sweet salty air rush through her fingers. She watched with a wild laugh as another great wave rolled into the shore and slammed into the rocks below with a great roar. Had she closed her eyes she would have sworn her Lord Sesshomaru, transformed to his true self, was below. Another great gust came up and blew the cloak wildly around her and gently pushing her back from the edge. Then, above the crashing waves, Rin heard something. Her name being called?_ By Jaken_?

Quickly lowering her arms and spinning around, Rin's eyes scanned over the field but saw nothing save the mare a short distance away, happily grazing. She must have imagined it. Behind her the waves seemed to be crashing with greater force and Rin noticed the skies overhead. Clouds. A storm was coming. Whitecaps had begun to form on the choppy waters below. She should hurry back. If she were to get caught in a downpour she would never be able to explain away a soaking wet kimono. With a soft whistle, Rin called the mare back to her and scrambled up into the saddle.

"We'd better hurry. Think we can beat the storm home?" she smiled, nudging the horse into a quick gallop.

From behind a rocky outcropping a short distance from where Rin had been sitting, Jaken stepped out, a tad pale and shaking. What had that foolish girl been thinking, standing so close to the cliff's edge like that! She might very well have fallen or the wind could have picked up and pushed her! Thank goodness Lord Sesshomaru had not been here to witness Rin's behavior. Jaken began the long trek back to the camp, keeping the Staff of Two Heads down by his side so none might see him travelling through the high grass. Why would Lord Sesshomaru not let him simply talk to Rin, reason with her to come back and they all might be on their way out of this empty cursed country?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Choose one for slaughter."

"Any one I want?"

"Any one you want. Just be sure the discovery comes quick. Time to plant some suspicions."

The sound of hastily retreating feet was mixed with a low chuckle and the rubbing together of hands.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She returned to the hall, me lord. None followed her that I could see. Although she was being rather foolhardy standing so close to those cliffs!" Jaken reported, taking his seat across the fire from Sesshomaru.

"You kept your distance, Jaken? You didn't approach her nor speak with her?"

"No, me lord. I did just as you instructed."

Sesshomaru nodded silently. Something was amiss here. Rin was sneaking out of the great hall, the lands were devoid of an animals to be used for food and for all its outward appearances, the Northern Lands were not the peaceful lands they were portrayed to be. Glancing up towards the skies, he noted it was approaching the noon hour. He would see for himself what Bassarious and his men were up to. Jaken had done well in his duty to keep an eye on Rin.

"Wait here, Jaken. Should you hear someone approach, douse the fire and take cover."

The vassil nodded and watched his lord's retreating back. Even though his senses were not nearly as keen as Lord Sesshomaru's, Jaken could sense things were horribly out of balance around the Northern Lord's hall. The humans here made no sense. There was no game to catch and yet they constructed an enormous cage, they didn't even seem to notice Rin dashing out of the courtyard. Not very observant creatures in his mind. With a sad shake of his head, Jaken set his staff aside and awaited his lord's return, listening to Ah-Un's heavy deep breathing of sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the shadows a figure lurked. Which one, which one. The choice was all his. Go for the useless one. Make it seem so meaningless to have killed one who posed no real threat. The real question was to savor the kill or be quick about it? He would much rather toy with his victim but no. To linger would risk being caught and that would throw all their delicate plans into jeopardy. Very well. Cracking his knuckles, the figure moved off in search of his prey. He knew his orders.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru stood on the hill overlooking the great hall once more. An interesting development had begun. His sharp eyes watched as a lone figure moved across the courtyard and into the stables. A demon in fact. The creature could have almost passed for a human if not for its scent and the razor sharpness of its teeth. What business could it have in the stables? Demons were not exactly known for their riding skills. Overhead the skies were growing thicker with dark angry clouds. Somewhere in the stables Sesshomaru heard a horse's soft whinny and then the demon reemerged...with a human thrown over its shoulder. The scent of fresh blood carried on the thick air. What was the meaning of this?

The creature moved quickly, taking the limp form away from the castle and deep into the fields. Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow. This certainly warranted his attention. Swift and silent, he followed the demon's path until it stopped still well within sight of the great hall. Uncermoniously, the creature dumped the body into the grass and looked about. Did this thing mean to devour the human's body? In such lean times without game about it wouldn't surprise Sesshomaru in the least if that was in fact the case. But then the demon simply walked away. His interest was peaked now. He waited until the beast had vanished from sight before approaching the still body. As he stood over it he saw it was nothing more than a young man, perhaps Rin's age. What had been the purpose in killing him? The demon's sharp teeth had made quick work of the boy's throat.

"HOLD! Who goes there!"

Sesshomaru slowly lifted his eyes from the body to see Lord Bassarious approaching with a small army of his men. Silently the inuyoukai lord cursed. This was not going to look good. Him standing over the body of a freshly slain human. He made no moves as Bassarious slid from the stallion's back and came towards him, his hand on the hilt of his sword. It was clear the Northern lord had not yet seen the body.

"Lord Sesshomaru? What is your purpose here?"

"My purpose here is none of your concern, mortal. What should concern you is the senseless slaughter of one of your own. The demon--"

Bassarious' eyes went to the grass at Sesshomaru's feet and his blue eyes flared. Swiftly his sword was drawn as were those of his men.

"The demon who slaughtered one of my own still stands over the corpse! You come into my lands uninvited and slay a human! We had an agreement of peace, Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Don't be a fool, mortal. Why would I sully my hands with the blood of a human? A demon did this but it was not I." Sesshomaru replied coldly, his eyes narrowing.

"I have seen and heard enough! Will you continue this senseless slaughter or will you come with us peacefully? You will face judgement for this!" Bassarious roared as two of his men dared venture forward to gather the body of their fallen friend.

"I will not face judgement for an act of violence which was not my own. Take the human and do with his body what you will. Feel fortunate. The demon that killed him might have devoured him were had it not taken flight."

"Enough!" Bassarious hissed through gritted teeth, behind him the alarm was sounding in the great hall, "Soon I shall have my full army behind me and you will pay for what you have done! Your own mediator had negotiated our peacebond and this is how you honor it! Did you hatred of her for leaving you drive you to this, Sesshomaru? Is it her you really wish to slay!"

"You would be wise to hold your tongue, mortal, before I rip it from your mouth and hold it for you." Sesshomaru replied darkly, seeing the approaching men.

"We shall see if you keep up this pretense in the face of Lady Rin. She is still the mediator in these lands. Her judgements are final. I wonder, will she be so lienient with you when she hears it is one of her own, a human, that you slaughtered!" Bassarious leered as he swung back up into his saddle. "It is my hope she considers your miserable hide expendable!"

With that Bassarious drove his knees hard into the stallion's sides, causing it to rear up and gallop back towards the great hall. From the darkened edge of the forest, the demon watched the exchange and chuckled. It could not have gone better. With its work done, the creature slipped back into the woods, vanishing from sight.


	27. Entrapped

**Disclaimer: I will thumb wrestle for ownership of Sesshomaru!**

Sesshomaru knew better than to resist. It would only result in more bloodshed and further the appearance of his guilt. He watched with unfeeling eyes as the men gathered the fallen boy and threw his body over the back of a horse already skittish from the scent of the demon lord. He was not so bold as to believe he would receive any mercy from Rin. He could still recall their heated and angry words to one another. Would she allow such a thing to cloud her judgement or would she see this farce for what it really was? The circle of men around Sesshomaru kept a safe distance from him. They knew the inuyoukai lord's fighting skills and none wished to die from stupidity. With a look of pure disgust Sesshomaru began the long walk to the great hall.

The peal of the warning bells had been silenced and the courtyard was filled to capacity with armed men. Though anger at the loss of a comrade filled their eyes, none could look directly at the Lord of the Western Lands. Look a dog demon in the eye was as good as challenging one. Sesshomaru noted that Bassarious was nowhere in sight. Probably already filling Rin's ears with tales of his guilt. One of the men dared to whisper that perhaps they should disarm the demon lord but none made a move to do so. The hushed whispers soon grew to a murmur as the back of the crowd began to part. Now Sesshomaru could see the blonde of Bassarious' hair. He had no time for this foolishness. By now Jaken had no doubt begun to wonder of his whereabouts and had left the seclusion of the camp. As he opened his mouth to speak, the scent of wildflowers seemed overpowering. The men before Sesshomaru parted and it felt as if one of them had struck him in the belly with a metal fist.

Rin stood in their midst, her eyes wide and dark against the whiteness of her face. Her mouth moved, silently saying his name even as she stepped closer to him. Bassarious' hand was swiftly on her shoulder, stopping her forward progress and digging into the material of her vibrant red kimono. As expressive as Rin's face was, Sesshomaru's own face was unreadable. He gave away nothing of the wrenching pain in both his heart and his gut at the sight of her. She was close. So close if he dared to reach out he could actually touch her. Seeing Bassarious' hand on her made Sesshomaru grit his teeth. Another alpha male was touching his mate. No...he had to cease thinking of her as such.

"We found him standing over the body of the stablehand, my lady. The boy's throat has been mauled. This is in violation of the peacebond we have with the Western Lands." Bassarious stated flatly, his eyes burning into Sesshomaru's as he watched him from over Rin's head.

'_NO_!' Rin's mind screamed in fierce denial, '_My lord would not do this! He does not kill humans senselessly! He never has! This must be a mistake. Please...please let this be some incredible misunderstanding!'_

"I have told you, mortal, I did not kill the boy. A demon did this but not I. I had no cause to kill him. You rush to judgement and your case against me is weak. Because I was near the body does not stain me with the mark of guilt." Sesshomaru replied, his own eyes simmering with a deadly quiet rage.

Rin's eyes could not leave Sesshomaru. It was him. After weeks of aching for the sight of him, to hear his voice once again, he was standing only a few feet away...and accused of killing one of her own, a human. A knife twisted painfully in her heart. Had their parting turned him so completely against mortals that he could slaughter one with no provocation? Rin's hand fisted the material over her heart as she felt hot tears stinging at her eyes. If this were true, if Lord Sesshomaru had trully killed a human, it was in direct violation of the peacebond and she would have to judge accordingly. Could she trully sentence her beloved lord to death? She had to get answers and quickly.

"Who saw the Lord Sesshomaru on the grounds with the boy's body?" she asked, her voice already thick with unshed tears.

When the others could only glance around at one another Rin began to feel a sense of dread. Why was no one speaking up? Did they not want this matter handled swiftly? Sesshomaru's eyes never left hers. One moment they were the familiar warm amber she had always remember and then they would flicker to a blood red. He was doing all he could to refrain from transforming. She knew it. He was surrounded by humans who all wanted him dead and in such instances it was his usual practice to simply revert to his true form and send the humans running in terror. Why did he not do so now? After several moments with no one answering her simple question, Rin repeated it, louder this time so all might hear her.

"Someone must have seen him in order for the alarm to be sounded and send Lord Bassarious to the field! Step forward and speak! We have no time to dally!" she snapped.

Still no one raised a hand or came forward and she sighed in disgust. If no one had seen the attack then how did they know it was Lord Sesshomaru who had done it? Rin began to understand why the inuyoukai lord found humans to be lacking in intelligence. Sometimes these men could be so thickheaded. Bassarious' fingers dug into her shoulder once again and this time Rin could not stop the gasp of pain.

"There was no need to sound the alarm...I saw him myself in the field. All that white against the green of the grass wasn't hard to miss. When I approached, I found him standing over the body of the stableboy." the Northern lord answered.

Rin was puzzled. The answer sounded so wooden and rehearsed. Perhaps it was Lord Bassarious' shock at the attack on one of his people. She rubbed the bridge of her nose and struggled to make sense of it all. Over and over she played Lord Bassarious' words in her mind as he had told the tale to her. Then she would recall Lord Sesshomaru's own words in his defense.

_'Because I was near the body does not stain me with the mark of guilt.'_

Slowly her head came up and her eyes rose to meet Sesshomaru's. He was innocent. His own words had brought something to her attention that the others had missed in their hurry to place blame. Quickly she turned and looked to Bassarious. There was a tick in his tightly clenched jaw and he looked ready to attack. Before there was further conflict Rin spoke.

"He's innocent, Lord Bassarious. Lord Sesshomaru did not kill the stableboy."

The men surrounding them instantly began to shout their objections. How could she make such a hasty judgement? The evidence clearly pointed to the inuyoukai lord as the culprit! She was siding with the demon lord because of her time in his household! She was turning against her own people! Bassarious raised his hand for silence and the men were slow to obey but silence eventually fell over the courtyard.

"How can you say such a thing, Lady Rin? You have heard what we all saw. The boy has the marks of fangs in his throat, a dog demon lord was found with the body. Who else could have possibly done this?" Bassarious demanded softly.

_'Because I was near the body does not stain me with the mark of guilt.'_

****"There is no blood staining his clothes, my lord. Had it been Lord Sesshomaru who killed the boy, torn his throat, there would be blood on him. Demon or not, blood would mark his clothing. Its not possible that he is guilty." she answered.

Those who seconds ago were thirsting for revenge saw the truth in Rin's words. Not one drop of red blood could be seen on the inuyoukai lord's white clothing or the length of fur over his shoulder. Had he trully be the guilty party Sesshomaru should be covered in the substance. The blood had pooled in the hay in the stable, had left a trail for anyone with a pair of eyes to follow but none was to be seen on the lord. Slowly the men began to pull back. Rin could feel Bassarious' fingers biting into her shoulder.

"The boy was killed by a demon with fangs and the only one seen near him was Sesshomaru. The dog demon is guilty! A simple matter of a lack of blood on him hardly exonerates him! If not the beast of the Western Lands than who!" Bassarious spat, shoving Rin behind him and coming to stand before Sesshomaru, eye-to-eye with him.

"Perhaps the lord who seemed to know to look to the fields and find the Lord of the Western Lands over the boy?" Sesshomaru replied smoothly, quirking an eyebrow.

Rin gasped at what her former lord was implying and moved to speak when Bassarious swiftly drew his sword, the razor sharp tip pointing to Sesshomaru's throat. As the men surrounding them quickly drew back, one grabbed Rin's arm and pulled her a safe distance away. This was madness! Sheer madness and she had to put a stop to it before her first successful peacebond was destroyed before her very eyes!

"Were the Lady Rin not present, dog, I would end your cursed existance. You dare to slander my good name with the accusation of murder of my own kind. I knew you were a bold and arrogant bastard but you have overstepped. My lady, find your rooms. I will not keep you in the company of a coldblooded killer."

"No! Lord Bassarious, stop! I tell you, Lord Sesshomaru did not kill that boy! My judgements in these matters are final! I have judged him to be innocent and so you must let him go! The peacebond with the Western Lands has not been violated!" Rin objected, struggling to jerk her arm free of the man holding her.

"And I say you have been blinded by your love and devotion to this...this THING, my lady!" Bassarious shouted, turning on her, his blue eyes blazing, "Now seek your rooms!"

He was going to go against her judgement! Rin could hardly believe it. What madness had possessed him? It was as if he _wanted_ Lord Sesshomaru to be guilty! Rin's eyes flew to the inuyoukai lord and she bit on her lip. His eyes blazed with such hatred it was as if he were someone else looking at her. Could he not hear! She had weighed and measured the facts and found him innocent! She had not sided with her own people! She had judged fairly! Again Bassarious snarled at her and Rin took flight, running to her rooms as fast as her legs could carry her. Her heart slammed in her chest and those tears which had threatened now came. Safe away from the shouting and the anger that so polluted the courtyard, Rin barred her door and slid down it, her forehead dropping onto her knees as sobs overtook her. What was she to do? She was powerless. Bassarious would go against her word which til now had been like law. He would slaughter the Lord of the Western Lands for a crime he did not commit. All of her hard work, all those weeks of establishing peace between humans and demons was going to be destroyed with the swing of a sword.

"Cage him like the filthy animal he is," Bassarious order, sheathing his sword with an angry thrust, "And so help me, Sesshomaru, if you fight us you shall not live to regret it. I know not what enchantment you cast on the girl but I'll be damned if I shall allow her blind allegiance to you to alter anything!"

"The girl saw the truth which you choose to ignore, mortal. Tell me, Bassarious. Is it your thirst for justice which drives you...or perhaps is it your desire for warfare which prompts your actions?" Sesshomaru smirked as he allowed himself to be led across the courtyard to the massive cage he had seen being built.

Only when the door slammed behind Sesshomaru and the locks and chains were secured, knowing the inuyoukai lord would not be able to escape the enchanted metal enclosure, only then did Bassarious speak with a cold smile.

"I told you there was more profit to be had in war than in peace, Sesshomaru. This little game took longer to play out than I had intended. The stableboy had to die in order for my original plan to work. However, you made a real mess of that by getting no blood on you. It would have been a simple matter to turn Rin against you and think you a killer of her own people just because of a few drops of blood on you and the corpse of an innocent boy found with you. She would declare the peacebond broken and war would quite naturally follow. Now I must change my course of action. You see the people of these lands do love their precious Lady Rin. They would never want anything to happen to her."

"Harm the girl, mortal, and I assure you, you will have your war." Sesshomaru responded, his eyes so bright and blood red it was enough to turn a person's blood cold.

"The demon who slaughtered the boy will be destroyed in order to insure his silence in the matter. I cannot have it getting around to my fellow humans that I conspired with a demon to begin a war. However, a dog demon lord will serve nicely in his place. When the Lady Rin is found deep within her favorite woodlands dead, her body mangled and marked by the claws of a massive dog..."

Bassarious' smile was tainted with pure evil and hatred. Sesshomaru felt his body already starting to transform. He would never allow this pitiful excuse for a man harm Rin. And he certainly would not be set up as an instrument to start a war against Rin's own people. Sesshomaru's demon blood was boiling. His instincts to defend himself, protect what was his, to break free of the cage all became almost overwhelming. His hand went to Toukijin. He would strike the fool down where he stood.

"I would not do that if I were you, dog. You are within a metal cage, lets not forget. It would be a pity for you to send a charge through those metal bars and do yourself any harm. Besides," Bassarious sneered, "when you die you will revert to your true form and I don't want that fur singed. I plan to use it for my bed."

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth in pure frustration. Of all the times he wished that worrysome vassil of his would come looking for him! If he were to transform within the cage he knew he would be putting himself at a disadvantage. There wouldn't be room enough for him to move and defend himself from any stabbing attacks. Very well. If he couldn't use his Toukijin or Tenseiga for risk of doing damage to himself, that left him with only one option. With little effort he lashed out through the bars of the cage with the energy whip from his fingertips and caught Bassarious' left cheek, sending the lord sprawling with a howl of pain.

"Never think me powerless or helpless, mortal. Such arrogance will be your downfall. I give you one final warning. You harm Rin and you won't live to see your precious war. I will gladly rip you to pieces, human or not." Sesshomaru said softly before sitting in the corner of the cage, his arm resting on a raised knee, the tips of his fingers still glowing with the threat of the whip.

Bassarious held his injured cheek, panting in pain, rage and humiliation.

"You can do nothing to save her, dog. Already my men are searching the area for your obnoxious little whipping boy and the two headed beast. Rin will die, you will be excuted for her death and my people will have their war on the Western Lands. All it cost me was letting a ravenous demon devour any and all the animals it wished. His payment for his silence which will soon be permanent. People starving and ready to believe any tale I tell them will rise up to fight. A demon lord depleated their lands, killed their beloved mediator and all because she left to him to live amongst her own kind."

"Your people will only believe such an outrageous lie if they are as big a fool as their lord."

Bassarious looked ready to kill. Did this fool think he would not do it? As beautiful as Rin was and as much as Bassarious lusted for her, he knew she would never yield to him. This _thing_ before him had captured the girl's heart and none could wrest it from him. If he had not hated the arrogant Lord of the Western Lands before, Bassarious carried such a festering loathing in his heart that none could comprehend it. With the inuyoukai lord safely locked within the enchanted bars of the cage, the Northern Lord turned and disappeared into the great hall.

"All you had to do to save yourself, sweet Rin, was simply heed my words and find the dog guilty. Then there would be no need for you to die. I always knew that sharp mind of yours would get you killed." the lord spat as he strode down the hall to Rin's room, drawing his sword.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They captured the dog demon lord. Even now he is caged. The girl judged him innocent. So it would seem the human lord has formed a second plan of action."

"We have soiled our hands with enough blood for this fool's need for war."

"He...has turned on you. I overheard him. Should you speak with him again, it will be your life."

A ghastly smirk spread over the demon's face.

"Free the dog demon lord. If the human thinks to toy with me, he is going to find the tables swiftly turned. I will take care of the girl."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**For all the praise, encouragement and cheers I have gotten for this tale, THANK YOU! **


	28. Defended

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the rest of the gang.**

Rin rushed about her room, grabbing her meager things and stuffing them quickly into a satchel. She would escape. She would find a way to get to Lord Sesshomaru and they would leave this place. There was no way she would allow Lord Bassarious to kill him. Frantically she wiped the tears from her eyes and composed herself. The very lord she had worked alongside all these months to establish peace was now going to destroy it over a biased belief that Lord Sesshomaru had killed a human. Once she had believed in Lord Bassarious and his ideals. A world when demons and humans could live peacefully, as one. Why had she wanted so badly to believe such a world could exist?

"So Lord Sesshomaru would not be shamed by me...by us." she whispered to herself as she shoved her belongings down into the satchel and prepared to close it when a sound gave her pause.

"Rin!"

She frowned and looked around the room. It sounded as if a voice was hissing her name rather insistently. Who on earth?

"Rin! The window!"

"Jaken!"

With a shakey joyful laugh Rin ran to the small window and threw it open, nearly toppling the vassil from his perch on a stone beneath the window's sill. Before she could blink, Jaken scrambled madly into the room, falling to the floor, his staff coming down on his head.

"Close the window! Quickly!"

Rin did as the shaking vassil ordered, locking it securely before falling to her knees beside Jaken and scooping him up in a rare and spontaneous hug. Almost instantly Jaken began to protest and tried to shove her away before giving in and letting Rin embrace him. He could feel the girl's trembling and realized just how frightened she was.

"Jaken, what are you doing here! Lord Sesshomaru is going to be so cross with you! He and Lord Bassarious were ready to tear one another to pieces! They are accusing our lord of killing a human! What are we going to do? We must get to him and get out of here! Lord Bassarious won't hear a word of what I say." Rin whispered nervously, slowly releasing her tight hold.

"Lord Sesshomaru has already been caged like...like some beast!" Jaken spat as he brushed his clothing, "I cannot believe he would allow such a thing! None of this would have happened if you hadn't gone scampering off with that foolish human lord! I allowed Lord Sesshomaru out of my sight for only a few moments and look what has happened!"

"I 'scampered off with that foolish human lord' for my own reasons! Good reasons, I might add! That doesn't matter now, Jaken! We have to come up with a plan to get Lord Sesshomaru out of that cage without getting ourselves caught!"

"_WE_ are going to do nothing! You are to get far from this place! Ah-Un smelled the human lord's men approaching the camp and we narrowly made our escape. Find the two headed beast and flee."

"No! I am not leaving here without Lord Sesshomaru and you. What made you two think you would come here without being seen? Lord Bassarious knows every blade of grass in these lands! He misses nothing."

"Well he must not be that clever, Rin, because he missed me slipping into the courtyard and to your window!" Jaken replied with a snort.

Suddenly, a pounding at the door caused Rin to scream and turn, expecting to see some unholy creature there. The door remained locked! Another round of fierce pounding came and this time the door groaned in protest. Jaken scrambled to his feet, ready with his staff to defend himself and Rin.

"Rin, open this damn door NOW!"

"Its Lord Bassarious!" she whispered loudly, looking around frantically for a place to hide herself and Jaken, "He cannot find you here! Its bad enough he has Lord Sesshomaru captured!"

"I can handle the likes of him!" Jaken protested, marching for the door.

He didn't make it far. Two steps and Rin snatched up the squat vassil and stuffed him, uncermoniously, into her satchel which she then quickly placed beneath the window. From inside she could hear Jaken's shouts of protest and see him struggling to get free but she shushed him with a hard poke to the bag.

"Its the best we can do for now, Master Jaken! Please, PLEASE don't make a sound or move a muscle. I don't wish to see you sharing Lord Sesshomaru's fate!" she pleaded softly before going to the door and unlocking it.

To her relief Jaken had quieted and before she could open the door herself, Lord Bassarious had shoved it open, causing Rin to stumble back. The look on the human lord's face was frightening enough but even more terrifying was the blade he held in a white knuckled fist. Cautiously, Rin took a retreating step for each of Lord Bassarious' approach. What had he done? He had Lord Sesshomaru caged but had he also commanded his execution?

"Why did you not listen? Why did you side with the dog over me! Have I not given you everything? A home, a place among your own kind? For weeks now, I have done all in my power to foster some feeling of love from you! I thought time away from that thing's influence would open your eyes but NO! He's a demon, you are a human! What future would you have together? NONE!" Bassarious raged, anger mottling his cheeks, "I knew he would follow you here! I saw the way he lusted for you! You fell into my hands so easily, I felt certain I could make you love me. That I could turn you against him before he ever showed his face in my lands! All my careful planning was destroyed because you refuse to see demons for what they are! Killers and a pestilence! And that dog is the worst of the lot!"

Rin swallowed hard but refused to back down any further. His careful planning? She dared not take her eyes from the incensed lord. She had known Lord Bassarious carried an unreasonable hatred for Lord Sesshomaru but she never knew it ran so deep. He had whispered words in her ear, tried filling her head with awful tales of the inuyoukai lord but she would hear none of it. Rin knew what her lord was trully like. She knew him better than anyone!

"I will have my war! I will eradicate every last demon from the earth! If you had just declared him guilty, Rin. If you had simply obeyed me, none of what is to come would be necessary! I lowered myself to bargaining with a filthy demon, buying him with all the game my lands had to offer in exchange for his killing one worthless stablehand! He followed that damn dog night and day until the bastard changed his course and came here! Here for his precious Rin! All I had to do was bide my time, turn your heart against him and then it would be such a simple matter to destroy the whelp! Well the blood of a human may not have stained the dog demon's hands but I have no such qualms!"

"Y...you used me as bait! You brought me here knowing Lord Sesshomaru would someday follow so you could trap him!" Rin cried out, her mind numb from the shock of just how elaborate the plan trully was, "You would accuse him of killing a human and then kill him in retaliation, thereby fueling the hatred in both the humans and the demons!"

Bassarious bowed with a mocking grin, "Indeed, my dear lady. I knew that pup out there could command the loyalty of every demon lord in the lands. He has always been the one to show those fools the way! But without him, they would be lost! Destroy the leader and chaos insues. And I have ever courted chaos!"

With that Bassarious slashed at Rin with the sword, narrowly missing her head as she ducked to avoid the blow. She had remembered Lord Sesshomaru's words of warning from long ago.

_"Next time, Rin, duck and then run. A moving target is much harder to strike."_

She knew she would have to apologize profusely to Master Jaken for what she was about to do but she had to get them both to safety. With Bassarious blocking the way to the door, she had no other choice. Grabbing up the satchel, Rin swung with all her might, sending the heavy leather satchel crashing through the window then sending it and its contents flying. Bassarious gave a wild battle cry and Rin shook her head as she got a running start for the window and muttered,

"Why do I only have cause to do such rash things when Lord Sesshomaru or Master Jaken are involved!"

Rin felt the rush of air as the sword once again narrowly missed her. With a yelp she ran as fast as she could and jumped, casting herself out through the ruined window and tumbling across the courtyard, narrowly missing crushing Jaken. It took a moment to get her bearings but her eyes locked with Bassarious' wild gaze as he came to the window. Moving quickly, Rin grabbed up the satchel and the few scattered belongings before Jaken was pulling hard on her arm.

"We must get to Lord Sesshomaru! Quickly!" Jaken shouted.

Utter chaos had broken out in the courtyard and horses were running wildly about. Men were shouting as the warning bells rang once again and above the din Rin could hear roaring. As she and Jaken began to run she looked back only once more to see Lord Bassarious looking to the skies and uttering a foul curse before disappearing from the window. The pounding of hooves shook the ground and Rin grabbed hold of Jaken's woolen kimono, yanking him to safety as the frightened horse ran by. Amidst all the confusion and noise, the two managed somehow to stay together. As they ducked quickly behind a wooden structure, Rin pressed the heel of her hand to a stitch in her side as she panted.

"What is going on? I don't understand! Is the great hall under attack!" she wheezed, daring to glance around the corner of the building.

"I am getting too old for such antics!" Jaken shrieked as from across the courtyard came an explosion, sending dirt, grass and men flying through the air, "It would appear the human lord has managed to anger a rather powerful enemy indeed!"

"Well his enemy could be our saving grace, Jaken! While the men are occupied defending the great hall we can free Lord Sesshomaru and be gone from here unnoticed!"

"The inuyoukai lord is already freed, dear girl, and is wreaking quite a bit of havoc, I might say."

Both Jaken and Rin screamed and scrambled to flee with Jaken quickly lifting his staff and preparing to unleash it fiery wrath on whomever had snuck up on them. He never had a chance to even threaten a soul with it. The staff was snatched from the vassil's grip even as Rin, herself, was lifted from the ground and thrown over a shoulder than dug into her sternum, knocking the wind from her. Stars exploded before her eyes as she felt her stomach lurch. Shoving herself up against the person's lowerback, Rin looked skyward as another explosion seemed to rock the very earth. Dragons! The skies were filled with them! The great beasts would alternately swoop down and send a breath of fire sweeping across the ground then reach down and pluck the terrified horses from the flames. Rin could only watch in horror as her precious mare was snatched up.

"Put her down this instant!" Jaken demanded as he jumped and tried to grab for his staff, "Insolent demon, release her!"

"I see you still have a lot to learn about being grateful, Jaken." a familiar voice chuckled, causing Rin to freeze.

"Lord Ishikawa!"

Rin struggled to glance at the demon holding her but was unable to see his face. Again came the warm chuckle as a shadow moved around to stand before her. Relief coursed through Rin as she saw the familiar face of the demon lord of the dragons. At least Lord Sesshomaru would have an ally!

"What are you doing here? How did you know...?" Rin shouted as another dragon swooped close by and its cry nearly defeaned her.

"Your inuyoukai lord and I had words a few weeks back, the day you left, in fact. Not exactly kind words, mind you. The young pup has always been full of stubborn pride but I got through to him. I warned him the human lord was not to be trusted, least of all with you and your safety. I know Sesshomaru well enough. One of my scouts has watched him for some time...and the demon that shadowed him as well. When I caught wind that the fool was coming here with only Jaken and the two headed beast, I figured trouble couldn't be far off. Put her down, Tashi."

Rin was able to breathe easier once on her own two feet again. Ishikawa gently took her arm and lead her and the others to a safer location. The metal cage which had held Lord Sesshomaru was now empty and Jaken began a frantic scan of the area for his lord as Ishikawa and Rin conversed.

"So...then if Bassarious was bargaining with demons behind my back...that means all of my peacebonds between the humans and the demons are null and void!" Rin gasped, her pride in all she had accomplished going up in smoke like the grasses around the great hall.

"I'm afraid so, my lady. Now the demon who watched Lord Sesshomaru did not act alone either. He was merely a puppet it would appear. He answered to yet another demon that Lord Bassarious probably wasn't even aware of. My scouts tell me the hapless fools nearly foiled Bassarious' plans. For a time, the demons believed you to be the target that Bassarious wished dead." Ishikawa explained, pulling Rin to him and shielding her from another blast as a dragon touched down in the courtyard and used the power of its tail to smash down a stone building that had stored weapons, scattering the newly made blades.

Rin's eyes widened. That day in the woods when she felt as if she were being watched. A shiver raced up her spine even recalling that day. How many time had she come close to death because of a pair of bumbling demons!

"You are not yet out of danger, my lady. The demons are still loose. In fact, one of them is responsible for setting Lord Sess--" Ishikawa paused in his response long enough to lift Rin up and jump back as suddenly a massive form seemed to block out the night sky, "For setting Lord Sesshomaru here free!"

Turning in the dragon demon lord's arms Rin's eyes seemed to travel forever upwards. Her mouth slowly fell open even as Jaken, hidden behind Ishikawa's legs, began to shout in relief at the sight of their lord. The white dog was rivaled in size only by the dragons who worked in unison with it. The familiar purple crescent moon between the dog's blood red eyes marked it as the Lord of the Western Lands. Despite being in his true form, even though he could not speak with her, Rin would have sworn she heard his voice in her head.

_"This Sesshomaru came for you, Rin."_

Rin smiled weakly, a laugh and a sob mixed together came from her lips as she could only nod. He always had. She never had doubted him. The relief was short lived. Men were fleeing into the fields, away from the fires but a lone figure seemed to emerge from the flames themselves and Rin became rooted to the spot. Bassarious approached, the blonde of his hair now marred with soot as was his face. It was as if he saw no one except Lord Sesshomaru. The all consuming hatred that blazed in his eyes gave them a gleem of madness. Ishikawa swiftly shoved Rin behind himself and Tashi came and put his back to Rin's, the two forming a barrier around her. The human lord smirked and slowly cracked his neck, the length of his sword resting on his shoulder. He looked up into the inuyoukai lord's eyes and did not flinch.

"Lets make this fair, shall we, dog? Put away the demon sized canine teeth and fight me, man-to-man. Unless of course you lack the skills or backbone to do so."

Ishikawa whistled low, "I'll give the human lord this much, he has more nerve than I."

"All that nerve must make up for his lack of intelligence!" Jaken sniffed, thumping the tip of his returned staff on the smoldering ground. "Why would Lord Sesshomaru return to his other form and fight when he can simply reach down now and bite the fool in two?"

"Because the taste of human on my tongue would make me ill, Jaken." Sesshomaru replied with a humorless chuckle as he did, in fact, revert back to his own human form.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew! Okay, I imagine a few people are a bit confused here. Basically, everyone here had someone watching them from the shadows. The two demons were watching Rin, thinking it was her Bassarious wished dead. In a part I probably should have put in the story (but I didn't want to give it away that they were in cahoots with Bassarious) was that the human lord clarified who he wished dead and when. And in a way I guess I sorta did. I just didn't tell you all who was talking. But, to clarify, this conversation:

_"Choose one for slaughter."_

_"Any one I want?"_

_"Any one you want. Just be sure the discovery comes quick. Time to plant some suspicions."_

_The sound of hastily retreating feet was mixed with a low chuckle and the rubbing together of hands._

Well that was between Bassarious and the demon who killed the stablehand. Just remember, this all comes off the top of my head as I type so I may make the occasional SNAFU. MY BAD! LOL

Annnnnnnnd on a real life note: **From Wednesday to Sunday I won't be doing any updating to this story**. I'm getting myself married on Saturday so the days before are going to be insane with company! Then Sunday I'm going to be recovering! lol


	29. Devastated

**Disclaimer: Willing to offer bribes to own Sesshomaru**

Bassarious watched Sesshomaru with eyes as sharp as a hawk's. He knew the inuyoukai was a flawless fighter who had yet to be trully defeated. The bastard dog demon had yet to draw either of his swords. Those famed cold and unreadable eyes seemed to be studying Bassarious, watching how he moved, how he held his own sword. While others might find Sesshomaru's gaze unsettling it didn't phase the human lord for a moment. For too long, Bassarious had hated and reviled the Lord of the Western lands and he would savor every moment of making the bastard sweat.

"I suppose you think if you can defeat me, dog, that you and the girl will go off and live happily ever after. Tsk, tsk tsk," Bassarious smirked, "I thought you outgrew fairy tales when you stopped suckling on your mother's teets."

Rin knew the game the Northern lord was playing and still she was shocked. Clearly nothing was off limits to be used against Lord Sesshomaru in the attempt to provoke him to strike. She watched as Bassarious walked a slow circle around his nemesis. Surely he wouldn't be so cowardly as the stab Lord Sesshomaru in the back! To his credit, the inuyoukai lord remained still, a smirk playing over his lips.

"You concern yourself too much with a future you shall not live to see, mortal."

In the blink of an eye Sesshomaru had unsheated Toukijin and rounded on the Lord Bassarious. As the swords met the clash was drowned out by the roar of dragon unleashing another ball of fire into ground. Rin ducked behind Ishikawa's shoulder, the blinding flash of the fire lighting up the sky like the noontime sun. Only when the light dimmed did she open her eyes and see Lord Sesshomaru's Toukijin locked with Lord Bassarious' own weapon. Her heart lept into her throat as the human shoved with all his might, sending the inuyoukai jumping back to avoid the deadly slash of his blade. Now she remembered why she always ran and hid when her lord battled other demons. She couldn't bear the sight and sounds of fighting.

"Surely you realize the days of your kind are numbered, Sesshomaru! Soon you and those like you will be kept as pets! An amusement for humans like myself!" Bassarious hissed, driving the dog demon back with an unending rein of blows that would have numbed a mortal's sword arm.

"My kind were there to see the conception and birth of your kind, human. I prefer to think of it as a failed experiment." Sesshomaru replied, blocking each strike and taking calm, measured steps back.

Bassarious thrust his blade towards the dog demon's belly but Sesshomaru saw his intent and was able to dodge the strike. Spinning away from the razor sharp edge of the blade, he charged Bassarious, slamming the blade of Toukijin downwards. The hilt of the fang caught Bassarious' own hilt and Sesshomaru drove the locked blades downwards, the tips digging into the scorched dirt. Standing face-to-face with each other, so close their angered breaths mixed, Sesshomaru's cold amber eyes pierced Bassarious' fiery blue ones.

"In the end, dog, you will perish!"

"Someday I shall die but not at the hands of a mortal."

Sesshomaru forced Bassarious' sword upwards with his own, the locked blades slicing through the air now thick with smoke from the fires. As the hilts parted, the human once more studied his opponent, stepping back out of the reach of Toukijin. There had to be an opening in Sesshomaru's style of fighting. The winds from the wings of the dragons swooping and flying overhead stirred the flames in the grass. Soon the entire landscape would be ablaze. Bassarious was determined to leave the dog demon weakened and dying, to burn in this world and again in hell. With an icy smile he stepped forward again, tapping the flat of his blade against Toukijin in a mocking rhythm. Sesshomaru merely continued to stare into his eyes in chilling silence.

"What is he doing," Rin whispered, "Why does he not strike down Bassarious and end this?"

"Because he is a human." Ishikawa answered, his eyes never straying from the battle before him.

Rin glanced up at the dragon demon lord in confusion. Her lord was willing to spare an enemy who wished him dead simply because he was human? Impossible. She could still hear Lord Sesshomaru's hatred of humans as he spoke to Bassarious. As Rin opened her mouth to speak Sesshomaru knocked the annoying blade away and slashed Toukijin downwards, the tip of the blade slicing across Bassarious' upper arm. At first it appeared as if he had missed but then a band of blood seeped through the material of Bassarious' shirt. He never even glanced down at the wound. The dog was not striking as fast and as reckless as he might have liked. Just for a split second Bassarious wanted to see Sesshomaru's control snap!

"You better get over your sudden aversion to killing humans, dog, because unfortunately for you, I have no affinity for animals!"

Jaken was prepared to scream a warning to his lord but it wasn't necessary. Sesshomaru knew Bassarious' intent and deftly sprang back, out of the path of the weapon arcing down towards his head. Crouching down, the dog demon lord smirked as he held Toukijin before him. Bassarious lunged forward once again, swinging his sword at the hated weak demon fang and sending a boneshattering vibration down its length. Sesshomaru held fast to the sword, knowing the blade would hold since it had come from the mouth of the demon who shattered the famed Tetsusaiga. Rin saw her lord in a vulnerable position and knew Bassarious would take full advantage. As he lifted his sword in both hands, Bassarious sneered. He would pin the bastard to the ground and then take his head as a trophy! The blade began its decent and Rin screamed, shoving her way out from behind Ishikawa who tried desperately to grab her and stop her. In a blur of movement, Sesshomaru dropped Toukijin and fell on his now free hand, using it for balance. Unable to step back, Bassarious could not avoid the dog demon's leg as it swept out, knocking his own feet from beneath him and sending him sprawling back into the dirt.

Grabbing Toukijin once more, Sesshomaru dove to his feet as Bassarious rolled up onto his knees. Rin felt her knees go weak with relief. Bassarious, however, seemed unphased by the turning of the tables. Driving the tip of his sword into the ground before him, he grinned up at Sesshomaru. Ishikawa kept a hand on Rin's arm, unwilling to let her approach any further. All eyes were on the combatents, time seemed to stand still.

"I think something has you distracted, dog. You aren't fighting with your full potential. Allow me to remove the impediment!" Bassarious yelled, reaching down into his boot.

Ishikawa saw the glint of the dagger in the roaring flames. The damn human did not know when to cease! Jaken shouted to his lord to watch out as Bassarious' arm came up. It was clear who his target was and Ishikawa reacted without hesitation. He knew well enough the inuyoukai lord would condone his actions. After all, it was being done to save his mate. Grabbing Rin by both arms he shouted.

"TASHI!"

Instantly the dragon demon transformed into a full dragon and took to the air. Ishikawa spun with all his might and threw Rin, screaming in fright, upwards towards him. The dragon's claws caught the terrified girl and curled gently around her, careful not to do her harm. The dagger sailed through the air and fell harmlessly into the grass. The moment of distraction bought Bassarious the time he needed. Sesshomaru, his eyes locked on Rin as she had flown through the air out of harm's way, did not see the human lord clamor to his feet. With all so focused on keeping the girl from being slain, they had dropped their guard and failed the Lord of the Western Lands. Jaken was about to breath a sigh of relief when his eyes widened. Bassarious methodically drove his sword into Lord Sesshomaru's belly! The move came so swiftly he had no chance to block it. The blade pierced through him completely, the hilt of the sword digging into his sternum and all Sesshomaru could do was gasp.

From above, Rin had seen what had transpired. She could only watch in horror as her lord fell slowly to his knees. As if in slow motion she watched as Bassarious' blade withdrew from Sesshomaru's midsection. Jaken was screaming and dropped his staff, Ishikawa seemed to have turned to stone, too stunned to move. Tears burned Rin's eyes as Bassarious clasped his sword in both hands and chuckled, quirking an eyebrow at the proud dog demon.

"Don't worry, dog. I'll take good care of the girl."

As Bassarious swung back with the sword, ready to take his hated enemy's head, Rin screamed. The sound was so plaintive, so mournful it chilled his blood. The wind stirred once more and a thick cloud of smoke blocked Rin's line of vision as Bassarious' sword flew towards her beloved lord's throat and from below she heard Jaken's horrified shrieking. Somewhere, deep inside of her, Rin felt something inside of her shatter and she began to shake in the dragon's grip. NO! No it wasn't supposed to end this way! Lord Sesshomaru was invincable! He had never been defeated in a fight! Unwilling to let her see the bloody mess that undoubtedly waited below, Tashi flew higher into the sky and carried Rin away from the flames and fighting.

"NO! No, Tashi, go back! Go back, please!" Rin shouted, struggling in the great dragon's talons.

It almost appeared as if the dragon shook his head. Rin screamed in protest and beat on the creature's claws. She would slaughter Bassarious herself for what he had done! Human or not, he had destroyed her lord...killed the only person she had ever loved. As she squirmed Rin could feel the dragon's grip on her loosening. Trying to hold tight to her yet not crush her and carry her to safety all at the same time, Tashi was struggling.

"Let! Me! GO!" she yelled, shoving one of Tashi's powerful talons away and pitching forward.

The shift of her weight in his grip and the loss of one talon holding tight to her, Tashi lost his grip and Rin felt herself tumble free. Suddenly, the wind was rushing passed her and the earth was hurtling towards her. She hadn't realized just how high Tashi had flown and it soon registered that she wasn't a safe tumbling distance in the air. Clawing wildly at the air, Rin threw her head back and an earpiercing scream burst from her throat. She squeezed her eyes tightly closed, ready for the impact her body would make when it struck the earth. As swiftly as her fall had begun, it also quickly ended. The wind was driven from her lungs as her belly slammed into something solid and the direction of the rush of air around her changed. Dizzy from the fall, the sudden stop and the breath being stolen from her lungs, Rin lifted her head groggily and recognized Ah-Un's reigns drifting out beside the animal's necks. Knowing she was safe once again and that the faithful creature would return her to wherever her lord lay, Rin gave in to the blackness that overtook her vision and went limp across Ah-Un's back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, battle scenes I suck big wind at writing, I'll tell ya that right now! lol Thank you for all the congrats and well wishes! And yes,I will continue this tale after the hornymoon! ; )


	30. Defeated

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the gang.**

Tenseiga threw up the barrier to protect its master so swiftly Bassarious had no chance to stop his forward swing with the sword. Sesshomaru had felt the sword react to his being threatened. As the metal of the blade met with the barrier a bolt of electricity wound its way around the blade, racing up Bassarious' arms and exploding, sending him flying through the air with a scream of agony. The power of the blast sent even Jaken rolling through the grass with a yelp. Ishikawa had to shield his eyes from the bright flash, all the while hoping that somehow the inuyoukai lord would not succum to the wound to his belly. Demon or not, the wound was significant.

The acrid smell of singed flesh and hair hung in the air and slowly Ishikawa lowered his arm. To his amazement, Sesshomaru was still kneeling in the grass, his face a grimmace of pain. The blast hadn't sent the dog demon flying! As soon as he was on his feet, Jaken was rushing to his lord's side and nearly faint with relief. Sesshomaru could feel the pulsing of Tenseiga and shot his vassil a look of warning. The sword knew its master was still in need of its protection and so it maintained the barrier, allowing none close enough to touch him. Jaken stopped quickly, gripping his staff and almost making noise of distress.

"Rin."

It was all Sesshomaru said. A statement, a question, all in the girl's name. Ishikawa looked to the inky blackness of the sky and saw Tashi slowly circling overhead...and the girl was not in his talons. Dread hit the dragon demon lord in the belly. Tashi would never dream of dropping Lady Rin. Ishikawa's eyes went to each dragon in turn, hoping to see the girl safely riding on the back of one of them but she was nowhere to be seen. If anything had happened to Rin, he knew it would be his life. Ishikawa looked to Sesshomaru as both of them lifted their eyes to the skies overhead. He had not failed the Lord of the Western Lands. He had seen to it that Rin had made it safely out of the line of battle. However, if one of his own had allowed harm to come to her it would still fall on his shoulders. He started to speak when Jaken jabbed his staff towards the heavens. Using Toukijin as a crutch, Sesshomaru rose to his feet, his eyes scanning the circling dragons.

"Me lord, look! Ah-Un!"

The demon lords followed the direction of Jaken's staff and saw the two headed dragon slowly decending towards them. The bright red blaze of Rin's kimono stood out against the creature's green skin. Ishikawa saw Sesshomaru's grip on Toukijin tighten til his knuckles were white. The girl lay sprawled across Ah-Un's back, the curtain of her hair streaming over its haunches. Was it possible that somehow Tashi had dropped the girl and she had, indeed, plummeted to her death? Ah-Un landed gently and made its way towards its lord, one head constantly glancing back at the still form and seeming to whine. Only when it stood before Lord Sesshomaru did Ah-Un kneel down, both heads looking at its lord mournfully. Slowly, Sesshomaru sheated Toukijin and Ishikawa was thankful to see the deadly blade put away. Jaken, not daring to speak or else face his lord's wrath, watched as the dog demon lord stepped closer to Ah-Un and gently lifted the creature's small burden.

For a moment it was like deja vu for Jaken, seeing the human girl cradled to his lord. Tenseiga, however, had ceased to pulse and was silent. Sesshomaru watched Rin's peaceful face, already able to feel her heartbeat as he held her to his chest. She was alive. Her weight pressed against the wound to his belly but Sesshomaru was not about to let her go. As precious as Rin had been to him before they had mated, she had become something far more precious than life itself to him after.

"Rin, open your eyes." he said softly, carefully brushing her hair from her face.

The sound of her lord's voice seemed to pull Rin from the darkness. Her brow wrinkled as her eyes slowly opened. Was she dead? Had she fallen to her death and was now reunited with her Lord Sesshomaru in the afterlife? Seeing those familiar amber eyes, the crescent moon between them and the slashes of deep purple beneath those eyes, Rin felt butterflies in her stomach. Her hand shook as she reached up slowly to touch him, not daring to believe it wasn't a dream and that she would wake to find herself alone, her body badly broken in the middle of a smoldering field. The tips of her fingers softly stroked the markings on her lord's cheeks and she inhaled sharply.

"Are we living or are we dead, my lord?" she whispered hoarsely, her avid eyes scanning his face and taking in every detail.

"We live, Rin." Sesshomaru answered as he gently cradled the back of her head in his hand.

Rin's shakey joyful laugh was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. Sesshomaru cared nothing of others watching them as her mouth covered his. She was his and he was going to let it be known to one and all. Damn the consequences and most assuredly be damned with any who may disapprove. Ishikawa merely grinned and nodded his silent approval while Jaken could only gape at his lord in shock. With the great hall devoid of occupants and the ruins of the building now smoldering, Ishikawa signaled for his people to depart. Then his sharp eyes caught sight of two forms lurking off in the distance, seeming to watch the goings on but making no steps to interfere.

"It would seem we are not alone." he murmured, a hand on the hilt of his own sword as he stepped forward to place himself between the newcomers and the injured dog demon lord.

Slowly the figures approached, neither of them speaking as they came to stand above Bassarious' still form. Sesshomaru set Rin behind him, catching the scent of demon. No doubt, Bassarious' hired assassins. Jaken immediately took his place at his lord's side, his staff before him. Sesshomaru's injury was obvious to anyone who looked at him and most demons would have taken full advantage of another demon's weakened state. These two, however, seemed to have no interest in the inuyoukai whatsoever. One of them cocked its head and glanced at those around it. Only when the demon's eyes found Rin did the creature seem to almost smile and look genuinely pleased.

"Lord Sesshomaru, if you would please." it spoke, its voice carrying a soft hypnotic hiss.

At his side, Sesshomaru felt Tenseiga pulse. Upon gripping the sword Sesshomaru could see the messengers of death gathering around Bassarious. These demons wished him to revive his enemy? For what purpose? Again Tenseiga pulsed. He would prefer to leave the bastard where he lay for large birds to feed upon. This time Tenseiga pulsed fiercely, as if demanding to be heard and obeyed and Sesshomaru did as the sword bid, obliterating the messengers and restoring life to the human's body. He had loathed to do it but something told him it would be to his benefit to do so.

"Be gone from this place, Lord Sesshomaru. We have no further quarrel with you or your mate." the larger of the two demons spoke, watching as his companion knelt over Bassarious.

"I'm not his m--"

"You would be well advised to remain away from her," Sesshomaru replied, cutting Rin off as she spoke, "You may still pass through the Western Lands but remember my warning. Any harm comes to her and the suspicion will fall at your feet."

Rin could only look at her lord in amazement. He hadn't let her finish...but why? Did he not want it clearly stated that she wasn't his mate? He had never openly said she was such and she knew her lord despised it when others assumed things of him. Sesshomaru glanced down at her only briefly before looking to the demons who were now dragging a weaklimbed Bassarious to his feet. There it was. That look on Rin's face that often came when he did something that perplexed her. Her eyes asked the question before her lips ever spoke it.

"Why, my lord?"

She need not clarify what she meant. Sesshomaru knew the question before she even asked it of him.

"Because I will not have you denying that which is fact, Rin. You have never lied to me before and so I will think you won't lie to me now. Are you my mate, yes or no?" he asked of her, his eyes refusing to meet hers, knowing his gaze would only intimidate and she might give him the answer she felt he wanted to hear.

Rin's eyes lingered on her lord before she glanced at Ishikawa. If she answered yes, she would shame her lord before his fellow demons and yet he had said it was a fact that she was his mate. To say No would be to deny what she knew in her heart to be the truth not to mention a bold faced lie to Sesshomaru and she had never lied to him. Only when Jaken nudged her with his staff and give her a pointed look did Rin finally answer, her voice shaking yet definate.

"I am your mate, my lord."

"Well its about damn time you said what we've all known!" Ishikawa replied dryly.

"A h-human and a demon, together," Bassarious wheezed, his tone mocking and filled with malice, "You both will be rejected by your own for such a fool thing. A poison to your own bloodlines."

"If my own people will reject me for this choice then they are not my people. Those who love me and accept me will not shun me for loving a demon. Just as I do not shun them for their mates. It matters nothing to me what my lord is. Only that he accepts me." Rin responded, her own voice as calm and rational as ever.

Sesshomaru nodded at Rin's words which so echoed his own thoughts. Humans had shunned him all his life because he was a demon. Rin was the first who accepted him as he was and never made the attempt to change him. And yet, she _had_ changed him. She broke through that wall he had built around himself, she had managed to make him smile in genuine pleasure and she had given him a true sense of purpose. Her unwavering faith in him had given Sesshomaru something that could not be defined, that had no borders or limits.

"Mark my words, Rin, you will start a war with this choice. Humans will see it as an abomination and demons will think it a pollution to their race. Your offspring--"

"Our offspring will learn how to exist between the two races from InuYasha. He has walked that path all of his life and can teach our children the way. I will not allow my children to feel shame for what they are, Bassarious. Least of all from those who think themselves above judgement!" Rin snapped.

The taller demon whose voice carried such a hypnotic and powerful tone to it smiled, "The human lord is too foolish to comprehend such things, Lady Rin. The days of pure bloods is fading from existance. Through the mixing of human and demon bloodlines we have found a new being who is far more powerful than one race or the other. This...InuYasha you speak of. We have kept a close eye on that particular speciman."

"Is it that halfdemon brother of mine that interests you or perhaps it is the sword he carries?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Both." the demon answered bluntly. "When the human fool, here, came to ask my help to start his foolish war, we were already observing InuYasha, the human girl and you, Lord Sesshomaru. So his request did not interfere with our goings on. There was a bit of confusion, however, when it was mistakenly believed the Northern Lord wanted your mate dead. I have long suspected she was trully yours, Lord Sesshomaru. The words you did not speak were confirmed by your own actions. As for your brother's sword, it is the weapon' destructive powers we wish to study."

"So why were you following myself and Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin boldly inquired, earning a scolding look from Jaken.

Again the large demon smiled, "You two are...an enigma. The inuyoukai lord who has hated humans for as long as we can recall travelling and keeping with him a girl from that very race. And a young mortal girl who willingly and freely travels with perhaps one of the most feared demon lords. It has longed puzzled us all."

"Its revolting is what it is!" Bassarious rasped, his eyes burning a hole into Rin.

"And how would a thing such as yourself measure that, mortal?" Ishikawa snapped.

"I was going to start the war that would put things such as you into the pages of fable and history! You prey on mortals, thinking yourselves to be the true and fit rulers simply because of brute strength and birth right!"

"You mean to say your race has done so much better in its choice of rulers? Have your lords not been chosen in the same manner, mortal? You cast the stone which is tied around your own neck and bringing you down under its weight. Both races exist so that there might be a balance in the world. Not all demons are evil, not all humans are good and the same goes the other way. Not all demons are good, not all humans are evil. Open your eyes, human. Without us demons to fight? Who would humor you and have your little battles?" Sesshomaru hissed, feeling the pain in his belly threatening to send him to his knees once again.

"One day...when you least expect it, dog, I will come for you. Be it this life or the next, I will hunt you down and no sword nor fang will be able to protect you. I will die before you but so help me, I will _haunt_ you!" Bassarious raged as the taller demon settled its large hand on his shoulder.

The human's tirade continued on even as he was led away. His vows of vengence ringing in the eerie stillness of the night air. In truth, he sounded half-mad with rage. Rin could only shake her head in sadness. If only Bassarious had trully been the man he pretended to be. Humans were just as deceitful and greedy as any demon. Perhaps...even more so.


	31. Mated

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sesshomaru...but I do own his action figure!**

**WARNING: CITRUS CONTENT!**

In the weeks and then months following the battle that destroyed the Northern Lord's stronghold, Rin kept herself firmly at Lord Sesshomaru's side. Word spread fast and furious of the Lord of the Western Lands finally taking a mate...and a human one at that. Only part of Bassarious' prediction came true. Humans did turn their backs on Rin. Demons saw no issue with the match. What did it matter? As a human they knew the girl would not live forever. In what would be an instant in their lifetimes, she would grow old and die. Once her life was over, the Lord Sesshomaru would be as he had always been. Nothing would change.

The demons talk of Rin's eventual death did not go unheard. Sesshomaru stood in his rooms, gazing out the window that overlooked the distant mountains, his mind muddled with thoughts of a mortal girl dying in his arms. Of course he could use Tenseiga to restore her life but she would still be old, frail, and in poor health. What kind of life would that be for a formerly vibrant and energetic girl? He knew he would outlive her by millenia, eons, lifetimes upon lifetimes. The young lord in him that fought at his father's side would accept what came...but the Lord of the Western Lands in him demanded more.

Suddenly a warm pair of small hands touched Sesshomaru's back and a cheek rested against his spine. Rin. He knew without looking over his shoulder. Only she dared to do such a thing, approach him from behind so silently. The girl simply knew no fear of him. It should irk him that a human wasn't afraid of him, that he could do nothing to intimidate her. Rin was different. Human though she may be, Sesshomaru loved her still. Maybe his father had known what he was doing when he bestowed Tenseiga to him. Somehow the great dog demon knew his eldest son would need the sword to revive the one person who would forever change his life. Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he felt Rin's arms slip around his waist and embrace him.

"Something is troubling you, my lord." she stated softly, her cheek still pressed against his back.

"The only thing which troubles me is something that I have not the power to change, little one." he murmured as he watched the clouds race across the purple sky of dusk.

Rin laughed gently, "I think there is nothing beyond your power, my lord."

Sesshomaru smiled ever so slightly. How her undying faith in him could weaken his very defenses. Why had she not been born demon? No, that was a foolish wish. Were she anything other than what she was, Rin would never have the impact on him that she did. He would never think to change her. He wanted her just the way she was. He wanted her now just as he did that night long ago when he pulled her from the steaming waters of her bath and made love to her. He wanted her when she raged at him, the color high in her cheeks and sparks in her eyes. He wanted her when she lay sleeping, blissfully unaware of him standing over her bed and watching the gentle rise and fall of her breasts as she breathed. His hunger for her never faded.

Rin could sense that her lord's mind was burdened with thoughts that threatened to darken his mood. No word had come to Bassarious' fate and the demons who watched Lord Sesshomaru and his halfdemon brother, InuYasha, had not made their presence known. While they had this peace and normalcy in their lives, Rin wanted for them to enjoy it. She withdrew her arms from around Sesshomaru and stepped around him, clasping his hand in hers and pulling him slowly away from the window. Her lord looked at her questioningly but followed her. It was rare for Rin to simply pull him away from anything.

"Do not dwell on what you cannot change, my lord," she said as she released his hand and stopped in the midst of his massive chamber, "For just tonight, I want you to forget that you are Lord of the Western Lands. You are not Master, my lord, or inuyoukai lord."

Sesshomaru could not imagine _not _being any of those things! Those all were his identity, made him who he was.

"Then who am I to be?" he asked.

Slowly Rin turned to face him, her soft brown eyes so filled with tenderness and something else he could not name.

"You are to be Sesshomaru. Just Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to object, to tell her that he was already that when her hands went to the sash around her waist and deftly untied the simple knot. Words dried up and died on his tongue as he watched the burgundy kimono part and reveal the peach colored satin of her skin to his gaze. The cursed material would part and close as she walked towards him once more, affording him only quick glimpses of her body from her collarbone to her ankles. If Izayoi was half the beauty Rin was it was no wonder his father was so willing to die for her.

"For me, this is the only thing I have ever asked of you." Rin implored as she stood before him and reached up to touch the marks on his cheeks with her fingertips, "Tonight you will be Sesshomaru, my mate."

"Rin..." her name came out in a shaking voice Sesshomaru could hardly recognize as his own.

Her fingertips covered his lips as she slowly shook her head with a smile. Lacing her fingers through his, Rin led Sesshomaru towards the massive expanse of his bed. She grew shy and a bit timid before his eyes as she slowly divested him of his armor. Her hands did not tremble as she carefully removed Tenseiga and Tokijin from his side, setting the swords aside with great care. Practiced women of the brothels, courteseans, they all performed such acts but never with such reverence. Rin's eyes looked to Sesshomaru's as she reached up to his shoulders and gently slid the material down his shoulders. He heard her suck in a quick sharp breath as his skin was laid bare to her gaze.

Rin's fingers seemed to skim and dance over Sesshomaru's torso, causing the muscles to bunch and contract. The remainder of his clothing seemed to melt away like the snow in spring. She had no way of knowing she was testing his limits of restraint. The scent of her need had been lingering in the air before Rin even spoke. Mixed with it was the spicey scent of her being in heat. Even a great demon lord such as himself was near powerless to resist it. Curling his hands into tight fists, Sesshomaru restrained himself from grabbing Rin and simply throwing her to the bed. He didn't wish to frighten her, not when she was being brave enough to take the initiative.

"Just feel." she murmured, pressing a feathery soft kiss to his chest.

In that moment it trully was all Sesshomaru could do. Moving didn't seem to be an option. It was a struggle just to remember to breathe! Again and again her lips would light on his skin, long enough to pleasure but also briefly enough to torment. Sesshomaru reached out slowly, slipping his hands beneath the silken kimono to rest his hands on the swell of Rin's hips. The curtain of her thick dark hair contrasted so sharply with the pale silver of his own as both made a curtain around them. They moved as one as Sesshomaru sat upon the bed and Rin placed her knees on either side of his hips. This position had been so innocent when she was but a child and now it carried such an intimacy with it. Her dark brown eyes studied his countenance, drinking in his image and recalling each feature. Once again her fingertips smoothed over the markings on his cheeks before her fingers threaded into the silvery spill of his hair.

"Such a beautiful man." she whispered before bringing her lips to his in a kiss that claimed Sesshomaru's very breath.

Her taste was intoxicating. Timid sweeps of her tongue over his grew bolder as Rin gently crushed herself to the solid wall of his chest. As her skin grew warmer, the scent of wild flowers became so thick it made Sesshomaru's head swim. He slowly lay back on the bed, an arm wrapped tight around her as his other hand cradled the back of her head, holding her firmly in place. Rin's eager explorations of his mouth sent wave after wave of fire through his veins. With a barely audible moan she parted her lips from his and sat up, the kimono sliding from her shoulders and down her arms, pooling around her hips. Sesshomaru's breath caught. She was physical perfection. Rin's hands clasped his and brought them to her breasts, causing her back to arch. She filled his hands as if he had molded her body himself.

Rin's open and uninhibited responses only fed Sesshomaru's pleasure. Her eyes, glassy with her own passion, seemed to draw him forward. As he sat up, Rin released his hands from her breasts and Sesshomaru quickly and deftly captured a rosy pink nipple in his mouth. Her sweet cry was muffled against his soft hair as she pressed her face against it, burying her face it and capturing his scent in her nostrils. Sesshomaru's hands cradled and lifted her hips, positioning her above him. Rin's small hands rested on his shoulders, the gentle pressure of her fingers telling him she was willing. As he lowered her slowly Sesshomaru shuddered at the feel of Rin's body opening to him. She was scalding hot and her eager muscles gripped him in a vice that was agony and ecstacy.

"Rin. Kiss me." he ordered, his voice ragged and low as his breath came is choppy gasps.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as her lips caught his in a bruising kiss. Swiftly Sesshomaru nipped at the fullness of her bottom lip with his fangs. He felt Rin's body release its hold on him and he seated her onto him fully. Her whimper gave way to a shakey sigh of bliss. Rin's hips rolled slowly, causing a delicious friction that had them both moaning in unison. She recalled their first joining and how her movements had brought her lord such pleasure. This time, she would set the pace for them. Each rise and fall of Rin's body above him sent Sesshomaru perilously close to the edge. She seemed to know his body so well, what touch would please him, what movement would increase their mutual enjoyment. Her questing hands smoothed up over his arms, his shoulders, her fingers teasing the skin of his throat. With each downward stroke of Rin's hips, Sesshomaru would plunge his tongue past her sweet lips. The mimicking motion was not lost on her innocence. To draw out the pleasure Rin would go still on his thighs and pulse around his length. The inuyoukai lord chuckled, knowing the wanton little creature was trying to drive him mindless.

There was something about her lord that had Rin curious. She knew his senses were sharp and keen, sensitive even. He responded to certain touches in different ways. Their mouths parted and her heavy lidded eyes glimpsed at her lord's ears. As her hips kept the gentle rocking motion, Rin's fingers dared to reach out and trace their shape. Beneath her she felt Sesshomaru stiffen and grip her hips tighter. Her eyes flew to his, thinking she had angered him but rather saw the rich amber eyes grow darker. He had not told her to stop so once again, with strokes as soft as a butterfly's wings on the air, Rin followed the contour of each ear. Her sculpted nails gently brushed the skin behind them and this time Sesshomaru shuddered violently. Watching his face, Rin repeated the tender scraping against his scalp.

For Sesshomaru it felt as if someone had completely tamed the demon within him. The sensation of Rin's gentle manipulations behind his ears, touching a part of him no other hands had touched before, was instant desire. Each sweep of her fingers was matched with flex and swell of her muscles around him. If he didn't stop her now he would spill himself. Sesshomaru reached up and clasped Rin's wrists, tenderly pulling her hands away. If she knew what that tender minstration did to him. Their movements, so fluid and so slow, never stopped. Even as Rin felt herself beginning to peak. The first wave washed over her and she held fast to her mate. Her fingers dug into the muscles of Sesshomaru's forearms as her mouth opened in a silent cry. In this position he was able to hit high and deep inside of her and the pleasure was so different from their first mating. Sesshomaru held tight to her, keeping her body from dislodging itself from him. He paced himself, waiting for the final liquid tremor of her form before he found his own release. It came so swiftly and suddenly it seemed to blind the inuyoukai lord. In a brilliant flash of white light his body poured into her, his forehead pressed tight to the skin above her thundering heart.

In the quiet of the room their mingled and shaking breaths echoed. Neither of them felt it necessary to speak. Words in a moment like this were trivial. Moving carefully Sesshomaru lay back upon the pillows, still cradling Rin in his arms. He would die for her, kill for her, do whatever was necessary to keep her safe and by his side. The scent of Rin's being in heat had dissapated. Sesshomaru made a mental note of this. Either her cycle had begun its decline...or his mate would soon be carrying his child beneath her heart. No matter what the case might be, Rin's steady deep breathing against his side told Sesshomaru she was sleeping peacefully. Her cheek rested on his shoulder, her face pressed into the crook of his neck. His eyes lingered on her for only a few moments before he looked out the window to the stars.

"I understand now, Father. I understand."

Sesshomaru's eyes slowly slipped closed and for the first time in a very long time, the Lord of the Western Lands slept.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I had to write a lemon! I'm in a romantic kinda mood and by God those two needed some lovin'! lol**


	32. Undecided

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters therein.**

Kagome glanced over at a stone faced InuYasha and sighed. The news apparently had finally sunk in to his thick skull. She hadn't expected him to do cartwheels but the least he could do was be _a little _happy for his elder brother. None of InuYasha and Sesshomaru's encounters had ever gone well. They always seemed to part company with no ground gained or lost in the strained relationship between them. Finally Kagome elbowed in the hanyou and nodded in the direction of the great hall.

"Well? Go on. We didn't travel all this way so you could stand here and try to burn a hole through the front door with your eyes, InuYasha. Put on a happy face, knock on the door and lets see if the rumors are true!"

"Feh. What do I care if Sesshomaru found himself a girlfriend? I can't believe we had to come all the way here just so you can see for yourself that he and Rin are..." InuYasha made a sour face, "That thing we heard they are."

"Mates, InuYasha. You can say it. Its not like invoking some ancient curse. Okay, so Sesshomaru didn't seek us out to congratulate us and welcome me into the family but I think the least we can do is be polite!" Kagome replied, giving her own mate's ear a quick sharp tug.

"Yeah right. You wanted to come here and make sure he's treating her right. You are being nosey, Kagome."

"Friendly, nosey, whatever!"

InuYasha could only shake his head and watch as his strongwilled mate made her way across the sprawling fields to the great hall his father once occupied. If the Fates had worked differently he could have been raised here. The term halfbreed wouldn't have been thrown at him and maybe...just maybe he and his brother wouldn't be such enemies. No. They would have been enemies no matter how their lives had played out. Sesshomaru hated him because their father had left Tetsusaiga to him. The fact he was born to a great dog demon and a human only compounded that hatred.

"Come on, InuYasha! It won't be that difficult! He's your brother!" Kagome called back over her shoulder as climbed the steps.

"I hate to break it to you, Kagome, but we aren't exactly a tight knit family, remember? Sesshomaru stays out of my way and I stay out of his. Otherwise it just ends up with us coming to blows. Besides, if he wanted us here Sesshomaru would have sent for us. And since we both know hell would freeze over first--"

"Fine! Then we aren't here to see Sesshomaru. We are just here to pay a visit to Rin."

InuYasha rolled his eyes. And Kagome had the nerve to call him stubborn. He stood behind his mortal companion, arms folded and a look of pure defiance on his face. As Kagome raised a hand to knock the door swung open and a stunned Jaken stood in the entryway. Their eyes both mutually widened before the vassil squawked and slammed the door shut, causing Kagome to jump back in surprise. From inside Jaken could be heard shouting his lord's name and Kagome groaned.

"Great. Not even a word spoken and he's already raising the alarm!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The jarring sound of Jaken's voice jolted Sesshomaru awake. The way the fool was carrying on it sounded as if they were under attack. Then the inuyoukai lord heard a name that made his teeth grind. InuYasha. What could that miserable hafldemon want here? At his side Sesshomaru felt Rin stir. Carefully he rose from the bed and dressed, determined to handle his little brother before his mate could fully waken and possibly be witness to another sibling spat.

"Me lord! Its him! Its InuYasha!" Jaken yelped as he mindlessly threw open the door and raced in, "Right at our front gates as if he were wanted here!"

"InuYasha is here?" came Rin's sleepy voice as she sat up and rubbed her eyes, "If he has come...then that means Kagome is with him!"

Before Lord Sesshomaru or Jaken could confirm or deny her words Rin bolted from the bed, grabbing up her kimono and pulling it on. The joy was written so plainly on her face. Through their few and scant encounters the mortal girls had become friends. It was so rare when they saw one another that any time together was precious to them. In this feudal era there were so few young women who could understand their experience. Of being in love and loved in return by men who were not mortal...and of nobile demon blood. Completely forgetting herself, Rin stood on tiptoe before Sesshomaru and kissed his chin.

"I shall greet them, my lord! Master Jaken, we will need food and drinks! I'm sure they are exhausted from their journey!"

Jaken could only gape after Rin as she ran from the room without a backward glance. She did not honestly expect him to so hospitable to InuYasha and that mortal girl of his, did she! From beside him, Jaken heard Sesshomaru sigh. He glanced up at his lord and saw an almost bemused look on his usually blank face.

"Go and prepare something for them, Jaken. Were they coming here to cause trouble they wouldn't have bothered to approach the hall so openly. Like it or not, I believe these unexpected visit are going to become commonplace now." Sesshomaru remarked as he secured Tokijin and Tenseiga to his side.

"You mean we are going to make that halfdemon welcome here! Me lord, surely you can not--"

"Do it, Jaken. You forget yourself. Rin is your lady. You will do as she says as if it were myself giving you the order. I like this no better than you. For Rin's sake, I am tolerating InuYasha's presence here. Now go."

Jaken bowed hastily and scurried from the room on his lord's heels. So long as the swords stayed sheathed perhaps this visit would be brief and the unwanted company would be on its way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls' joyful squeals at being reunited made InuYasha's ears twitch. He never was one for such open displays of affection, even after his years with Kagome. As the hanyou leaned against the wall, his arms still folded over his chest, he watched as the girls began to talk simultaneously and answering in the same manner. How the hell could they understand a thing being said? Rin thoroughly enjoyed her time with Kagome, always so eager to tell her the places she and Sesshomaru had travelled to and Kagome was always just as anxious to talk about any and all demons they had encountered. As InuYasha gave the girls their time his ears twitched once again as he caught the scent that always seemed to make his hair stand on end. His eyes quickly flew across the room and then narrowed. Sesshomaru stood there, his own eyes observing the exchange between Rin and Kagome.

"Don't worry. We won't be staying long and wearing out our welcome, Sesshomaru. Kagome wanted to come and pay her respects to Rin and then we'll be on our way." InuYasha spoke up, his tone already defensive.

"Do as you see fit, little brother. Rin appears grateful for the company. Put your hackles down," Sesshomaru said glibly, "No one here will lay a hand on the girl."

"Well from what I've heard its not someone here I need to worry about. Yeah, yeah, yeah, we know all about the troubles you had with the Northern Lord and his cronies. Like I could miss demon stink even if it was upwind. If they keep following me I'll be glad to show them firsthand what Tetsusaiga is capable of."

"And probably kill them and destroy the land for a mile around you in the process. Let them go about their business, little brother. So long as they do not interfere in our lives I see no reason to even acknowledge their existance."

"I don't like being followed and watched. Bad enough humans and demons alike would rather spit on me than step out of my way." InuYasha grumbled, "Kagome's travelling with me has lessened that by only about half!"

"The sooner you cease to care what others think of you, InuYasha, the better off you will be. Let their own ignorance be their burden and not yours. You have the blood of a great demon flowing in your veins. That, above anything else, should grant you some degree of respect. Father spent his life defending the race of men. Humans should be grateful to us for honoring Father's memory and not being mindless killers, destroying each and every one of them." Sesshomaru said flatly.

"Who the hell are you and what did you do with Sesshomaru! You used to always berate me because Father died for the sake of my mortal mother and _now _you tell me I'm worthy of respect? Rin must have really changed you."

"When she was my ward I realized I could not go about killing senselessly, InuYasha. My actions would have an impact on her. To see her guardian killing her own kind would have poisoned her against me. I was suddenly responsible for someone. Rin depended on me. I could no longer be selfish and singleminded. You changed when Kagome came into your life much the same way I did upon Rin's entrance into my life. When someone relies on you, when you have actual responsibility and accountability to someone...you change."

InuYasha nodded. Sesshomaru was right. Where once he had been so guarded and distrustful, Kagome had proven herself to be a reliable ally. She didn't care that he was a halfdemon, she had accepted him exactly as he was. The memory of Kikyo wanting him to use the Jewel of Four Souls to become fully human still troubled him. She so wanted her freedom to be an ordinary woman that she had asked him to change what he was...to make it more socially acceptable that they be together. InuYasha's eyes went to Kagome as her laughter caught his ear. Reincarnation or not, he loved her more than he could have ever hoped to feel for Kikyo. For her, he had given up his quest to become a full demon. Not because she asked him to but because she was the first to ever accept him and love him just as he was.

"Do you still damn Father for his choice, Sesshomaru? Do you still bear a grudge against his memory and against me?"

"No. The life of a demon is too long to harbor such hatred. Father chose his path much as we have chosen ours. Had our lives played out any differently I would never have met Rin that day in the woods. I would still be consumed by my loathing for a human woman who didn't even know of my existance and my anger towards Father's memory." Sesshomaru replied, his own eyes watching as Rin took the tray from Jaken and carefully placed it on the table.

"And such ill will towards ghosts serves no purpose." InuYasha said.

"Precisely. Someday Rin will be but a ghost as well...and I will resent her for leaving me alone once again. I will not spend centuries carrying that feeling in my heart towards her. She is what she is. Fate is cruel, is it not, InuYasha?"

"You could find a way to make her a demon...or at the very least immortal," the hanyou replied, looking to his brother's face, "I have thought of it myself in regards to Kagome. I didn't spend fifty damn years pinned to that tree alone only to find her and lose her."

"She has accepted you as you are, little brother. Don't insult the girl by making such an offer to her. You think to tamper with the life force of the first and only mortal to care nothing for your mixed blood. You would be a fool."

"I'd be more of a fool if I didn't at least try to find a way to keep that mortal with me indefinately rather than let her die with the guilt of leaving me all alone in a world that doesn't want me! Face it, Sesshomaru. Girls like Rin and Kagome aren't exactly growing on trees, you know! How many mortal girls have_ you _encountered who would love you unconditionally like Rin does? I'm sorry if it makes me selfish to want to keep Kagome with me forever. Must be a flaw in that blood from my human mother."

Sesshomaru said nothing more. This arguement could go on forever. There were good and sound reasons to seek out a way to make the girls immortal but then there were so many causes not to. It would be wrong to ask Rin to change what she was since she never sought to change him. But wouldn't it be equally as wrong never offer her the chance, the choice, to stay by his side forever? The heart that once never felt anything was now torn in two.


	33. Revealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the gang.**

Later that night, when their guests had been shown their room, Rin had insisted Kagome and InuYasha stay, Sesshomaru watched as Rin prepared for bed. His little brother's words still pounded in his ears. If he asked Rin to become immortal it would be as if he was saying he still could not look passed her being a mere human. On the other hand, if he didn't at least make the offer to her it would appear as if he didn't want her by his side for good. He was damned if he did and damned if he didn't. As Rin closed the windows to the room to ward off the chill in the night air Sesshomaru decided he would have to risk her hurt.

"Rin. Come here."

With her usual gentle smile, Rin came to stand before her lord. She knew something had been troubling him for some time. InuYasha and Kagome's visit only seemed to deepen his worry. It still amazed her, after all these years, Lord Sesshomaru's face had not changed. While she had grown, developed, matured, her lord still looked as he did the day they met. As a full demon, of course, he would appear as he did now long after Rin's hair had turned gray and her body became stooped with age. The thought of Sesshomaru going on long after she was dust made her smile falter. Would he lose the tiny sliver of humanity he had shown in their time together? Would some of her influence on him vanish? Why could he not age with her, die with her? Quickly she took back the foolish and selfish wish. No. The Western Lands needed him more than she.

"You wish to speak with me, my lord?"

"Rin, there are matters of which we must speak. As a human, your life will be far shorter than my own. As a demon, you could live indefinately. I am offering you the chance. Become a demon."

Rin was taken aback. This was not the direction she thought this discussion would take. Become a demon? Give up her humanity? Turn her back on the very thing that made her who she was? So it had all been a lie. He didn't trully approve of her being a human! It still repulsed him. Well of course. It would be near impossible to turn away from centuries of beliefs. Rin's eyes stung for a brief moment as she looked away from her lord. So she was expected to just become a demon? Why should she be the one to change! Rin lifted her eyes to Sesshomaru's.

"Become a human."

"Don't be a fool, Rin. I cannot become a human. I am the ruler of the Western Lands. A position that will never be occupied by a mortal. Would you rather die a mortal's death than be granted a way to live forever? Wasn't that what you onced wished for? When you were but a child you expressed the desire to stay with your lord forever. Has that wish changed?" Sesshomaru demanded, shaken to the core by her wanting him to become a mortal himself.

"You know that wish has not changed and never will change but why must I make the sacrifices in order for it to happen!" Rin fired back, "I lose my humanity but live forever...and what do you surrender to make it possible? Nothing! As childish as it may sound, my lord, that's not fair!"

"This is not about fair or equal, Rin. Apparently you would rather rot in the ground than have your wish granted. Had I not made this offer to you, if you had found out about it some other way, you would still be angered. You should at least consider the offer and be grateful it was made before answering. It will not be made again."

Rin took several steps back, needing to distance herself from both the situation and her lord. This was insane. How could he even ask her to consider such a thing? Become a demon and be with Lord Sesshomaru forever just as she had always wanted...or grow old, be unable to travel with him and Master Jaken and die a miserable death. She remember Jaken telling of the great kingdom Lord Sesshomaru would build and how he would be a part of it. And of how she would never live to see it come to pass. Years ago it _had _been the wish of a child's heart to be with Lord Sesshomaru forever, that she might never be alone again. Now as a grown woman and as his mate, Rin yearned to be part of his dynasty, to take her place at his side there.

"You must give me time, my lord. What you offer...has much to be considered."

Sesshomaru said nothing. At least she was willing to give the matter some thought and not dismiss it right away. He hoped InuYasha would have this much difficulty should he have this same talk with Kagome. It wasn't very likely. The girl had always made it clear she only wished to remain by his little brother's side, no matter the cost. Sometimes he pondered what made mortal women so undeniably faithful to their demon men. Nothing shook that faith. Sesshomaru studied Rin as she slowly sat on the edge of the great bed, her hands folded in her lap. If she did choose to become a demon, how would it change her? Would she look different, act like a coldhearted demon, would even her very scent change? Would she still be the Rin he had always known?

"Is it so important to you that I become a demon, my lord?" she asked, her voice soft and frightened.

"It matters not to me what you do, Rin. I merely make the offer so you might realize, you do have a choice. Do what you will." Sesshomaru said flatly.

Rin nodded and turned away. It had always been this way. Her lord allowing her to make the choices in regards to the path of her life. All the conflicting pros and cons battled in her mind. She would think on this more tomorrow. Tonight she only wished to sleep and lose herself in a dream where such heavy burdens didn't weigh down on her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning it was clear sleep had illuded Rin. The dark circles under her eyes were a testiment to her restlessness. InuYasha glanced at Kagome from the corner of his eye, an eyebrow raised. Surely he jackass of an older brother hadn't brought up the whole become-a-demon conversation last night! The hanyou shook his head. For all his knowledge of being a powerful inuyoukai lord, Sesshomaru could be pretty dense when it came to women. As if knowing his little brother was thinking ill of him, the dog demon stepped into the sunlight courtyard.

"Well if it isn't the idiot looking for his village." InuYasha smirked, only too happy to take the offensive while he had the chance.

Sesshomaru cast a cold glare in his brother's direction. He was in no mood to toy with the likes of the halfdemon today. Despite his not requiring rest, Sesshomaru had watched over Rin as she tossed and turned throughout the night. The nightmares of her youth had returned with a vengence. He would always remember her mouth open in a silent scream. When the wolves had attacked and killed her and those in her village, Rin had been incapable of speech. Which is why her screams for help had never reached his keen ears. Even now, standing in the warmth of the sun, Rin shivered in memory.

"If only your skills with Tetsusaiga were as sharp as your wit, little brother. You might actually stand a chance in a battle."

Kagome sighed, rubbing her temples. It was apparent family reunions would not be a part of their future. These two didn't know when to let up. Her eyes flashed a warning to InuYasha as he opened his mouth to fire back. He knew that look. The beads around his neck already felt as if they were growing heavier and forcing him to the ground. The hanyou's jaw quickly clamped shut. No need to start the day off with a mouthful of dirt.

"If you two want to stand around and have a family squabble, that is your choice. Rin and I, however, have more pleasant activities in mind. Considering I've never been here to the Western Lands before I want to do some exploring. If we might borrow Ah-Un for a little while..." Kagome smiled sweetly.

"You don't seriously think you two are just going to be allowed to wander off with only that demon to protect you!" InuYasha objected, seemingly shocked that Kagome would even suggest it.

"Hey, I can still fire a pretty mean bow, InuYasha! Don't make it sound like we are totally helpless!"

"I didn't say you were helpless, sheesh! I was just saying that those two demons could be anywhere and I don't want anything to happen to you! Touchy, aren't we!"

Rin smiled slightly. InuYasha had a strange way of showing Kagome that he cared and that he loved her. Of course, for an unconventional pair, their showings of affection seemed appropriate. Rin suddenly could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on her. He was still awaiting her answer. It was all such a tangle. Kagome's suggestion of them going wandering appealled to her all of a sudden. Maybe she could ask Kagome what her feeling on the matter was and how she might answer such an offer.

"Take Ah-Un and go. I won't do any permanent damage to the halfdemon." Sesshomaru said in the all to familiar non-chalant tone.

"Feh. Like you could do _any _kind of damage to me at all, Sesshomaru. Lets remember who was the one sent licking his wounds from my Wind Scar, okay?"

As the brothers once more began their verbal game Kagome linked arms with Rin and lead her away. Once close to her friend again, Rin realized something. Kagome was shaking! Shaking and fidgeting as if she were in some great hurry to distance herself from the siblings. Ever the curious one, Rin hurried their pace until they were close to where Ah-Un was kept. This should be far away enough that the brothers would not overhear a word spoken.

"Kagome, are you all right? You seem...anxious. Is something wrong?"

"I am swearing you to absolute secrecy, Rin. I mean it!" Kagome whispered, peering back over her shoulder as if she expected Sesshomaru or InuYasha to magically appear.

"Oh no. I don't like the sound of this. Whenever you have a big secret you want to keep from InuYasha it usually means trouble of some sort!" Rin groaned.

"SHHHHH!" Kagome waved her hands frantically, "Its not going to be trouble of any sort! If anything its the perfect answer, Rin! I've been pouring over ancient scrolls in my time, researching something. I want this to be a surprise, for InuYasha **and** for Sesshomaru! That is why you have to promise me you won't breathe a word!"

"You want me to keep something from Lord Sesshomaru! Kagome, I can't do that! I've never lied to him in my life!" Rin shook her head as she saddled Ah-Un, "I am a lousy liar!"

"It won't be lying! You just...aren't...going to tell him...something! Totally different! Its only lying if he asks you directly about it and you have to make something else up. See! Completely logical!"

Rin stood on tip toe to peer over Ah-Un's back at her friend.

"You have got to be joking, Kagome. There are three things Lord Sesshomaru can catch the scent of in a heartbeat. Blood, a demon and a lie. And you know InuYasha will go full demon if he were to find out you kept something from him."

"They aren't going to find out anything until its already done. Believe me, they'll be happy about this!"

Rin sighed and slowly shook her head. There was no arguing with her friend. She had her mind set on whatever this big secret was. Once they finished this subject, however, Rin was determined to get Kagome focused on her problem. Taking Ah-Un's reigns in her hand, Rin stepped around to stand before the two headed dragon. Already Kagome was beaming from ear to ear and practically hopping from one foot to the other. This must be something of great importance indeed.

"All right, Kagome. I swear. I won't say a word. Now...what is this big secret surprise you have?"

Kagome's eyes shone as she leaned forward and whispered softly.

"I have found a way for us to live forever!"


	34. Explained

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the gang.**

Rin heard Kagome's words and knew a part of her should be overjoyed but a bigger part of her was sorely disappointed. Why did everyone suddenly seem to want her to change what she was! Kagome kept rambling on about the discovery, the details lost on Rin as her mind seemed to grow numb. She couldn't hold back. Not after Sesshomaru told her the offer was only being made once and now Kagome, who seemed almost eager to shed her humanity. Rin's calm demeanor soon snapped.

"Oh for the love of...Can't we just be happy with who and what we are! Can't they! Maybe I don't want to live forever! Maybe just the idea of outliving my mortal friends repulses me! I happen to like being human. I like everything about being a mortal! When you know your time in this world is only a set number of years, you appreciate things more! You take nothing for granted. Demons treat one day no different from the next. How boring their lives must be." she spat, giving Ah-Un a look and the two headed dragon followed her faithfully.

"Rin...I'm just saying...this is our chance. We don't have to die or age," Kagome replied timidly, taken aback by her usually docile friend's tone, "Don't you want to have endless time with Sesshomaru?"

"What I want is for everyone to just leave. Me. Alone! It took me this long to get him to look beyond my being a mortal, to make me his mate. I never once asked_ him _to change anything about himself and now Lord Sesshomaru wants _me _to make the biggest change of all! Love is never having to say your sorry but shouldn't it also be about acceptance? I don't care that he is a demon! I've loved him anyway! Clearly this love is one sided. Mates doesn't necessarily equate to love."

Rin stormed away from the lengthening shadow of the great hall. Why couldn't they understand? This wasn't asking her to change her name or her style of dress. Her race! Why not just go ahead and ask her to surrended her very identity. If she did this, she would be giving up such a huge part of herself. It would be as if she was saying, herself, that her race wasn't good enough for Lord Sesshomaru. She knew he detested humans but he had always seemed to look passed that in Rin. However...if she didn't do this...if she chose to remain mortal, she would grow hagard, weak, blind. She would never see the kingdom of Lord Sesshomaru. Worse yet, if they should have children, she would probably never live to see her grandchildren. From beside her, Rin could feel Kagome's gaze on her.

"Don't dismiss the idea so quickly, Rin. Sesshomaru wouldn't have made mention of it if he didn't want you with him for as long as possible. It was a selfish reason to offer it to you...but not necessarily a bad reason. I know I would do anything in this world to stay an InuYasha's side. I value my humanity too. I know its what sets me apart but sometimes, I don't want to be different."

"Kagome, I don't want to be different either. If I were to go along with you and live forever...won't that make me different? Demons would never accept you and humans would hate you for forsaking your mortality. Do you really think InuYasha would want that for you? He knows what that kind of a life is like!"

It took several yards before Rin realized Kagome no longer walked beside her. She came to a stop and looked back her friend. The look on Kagome's face was heartwrenching. A mix of hurt, anger, confusion and reluctance. Rin cursed herself. She shouldn't have spoken like she did.

"I didn't mean to sound so spiteful, Kagome. Maybe this is the right path for you but I don't think its for me. Not yet anyway. InuYasha will be able to help you with the transition. He will know the pitfalls. I want you to be happy, Kagome," Rin smiled weakly, "And I know that with InuYasha by your side, no matter what your choice may be, you will be very happy."

Kagome heard the sincerity in her friend's voice and she approached Rin slowly, reaching out and clasping her hands. How alike they were. Putting others before themselves, wanting only for their loved ones and friends to be happy even at their own cost. Kagome looked into Rin's eyes, so like her own. Wide, honest, hiding nothing and revealing everything. Deep down, Kagome had always believed that a part of Sesshomaru had harbored feelings for Rin for some time. Seeing them together now only made her more certain than ever. Despite his resolve and swearing to loathe the human race for all his days, Sesshomaru loved Rin.

"I choose to live, Rin. To live forever at InuYasha's side so my soul...Kikyo's soul, might never become lost and run the risk of never finding InuYasha again. Kikyo lost him once and she was reborn in me. I will not repeat her mistakes. Rin...don't take that chance. Think how long it was before Kikyo's soul was reborn in me. Do you really want to wait for possibly centuries before your soul is born once again and _maybe _finds Sesshomaru?"

Tears slowly filled Rin's eyes. Kagome's argument made more sense to her than anything had in the last few hours. If she did not do this, if she did not become immortal, she would be parted from Sesshomaru until her soul _might _be reborn. Then there was no promise that soul would find him. She would walk the world through another life not knowing or understanding the pain and sorrow she would carry in her heart. Worst of all, her lord would be alone again. No one could understand him as she did. None would even try.

"I--"

Suddenly an explosion seemed to rip through the lands, leaving great trenches in the earth and scorching the grass. The blast caused a wind to rush over the girls, knocking them both into Ah-Un's side. Kagome fell to her knees, coughing and waving at the dust filled air while Rin groped blindly for the two headed dragon's reigns. As the air slowly cleared the girls could see that the damage radiated out from the great hall. Slowly getting to her feet, Kagome gasped.

"That was the Wind Scar!"

Rin's eyes widened. Had Sesshomaru and InuYasha bickered to the point of an all out battle? She only took a few steps towards the great hall when violent bolts of blue lightning seemed to rain down, each one digging into the already mangled ground and sending lumps of dirt and grass flying through the air. This time Ah-Un moved to place itself between the girls and the flying debris. Rin and Kagome screamed and dove to the ground as another Wind Scar ripped its way through the air, this time combining itself with an attack they both knew.

"The Dragon Strike!" they shouted over the din as they scrambled to their feet.

"We have to get back to the hall, Kagome! Something is wrong! I haven't seen them do that manuever since their battle with Sou'unga!" Rin yelled, grabbing her friend's wrist and hoping her words weren't snatched away by the force of the wind.

Kagome nodded as they climbed onto Ah-Un's back. Rin held fast to the reigns as the great beast struggled into the air. Quickly, Kagome knotched an arrow, ready to take aim at whoever had caused her mate and his brother to feel they needed to attack so viciously. As Ah-Un made its way over the great hall, the red of InuYasha's robe of the fire rat was clearly visible as was Sesshomaru's pristine white clothing. The girls eyes scanned the area around the sons of the great dog demon, hoping to catch a glimpse of the opponent. Rin saw Sesshomaru slowly turn and look up and back over his shoulder. He held Tokijin in a relaxed manner, the tip of the sword pointed at the ground. What was going on?

"INUYASHA," Kagome shouted, catching the hanyou's attention, "What happened?"

"We had some company! Tresspassers, you could say."

"Who would be stupid enough to tresspass on Lord Sesshomaru's lands?" Rin frowned.

"Someone who wanted to see what the Tetsusiaga was capable of. To appease their curiousity, little brother here felt it necessary to put on a show." Sesshomaru answered, sheathing Tokijin.

"I don't like being followed!" InuYasha snapped, "And you sure the hell weren't too far behind me wielding that damn Tokijin! I told you I had it all under control!"

Ah-Un landed reluctantly and the girls dismounted. Kagome was at InuYasha's side, her eyes asking all the questions that she dared not speak aloud. She knew better than to make a fuss over him in front of others. He would only rebuff her. Rin, however, had no such compunctions.

"My lord, you would never use Tokijin against a mortal. Your tresspasser was a demon, wasn't it?"

Sesshomaru barely nodded. Rin knew him so well. If he felt it necessary to use the Dragon Strike against a demon instead of simply slicing the creature to ribbons with it than it was no ordinary demon. The demons from Bassarious' lands. The ones that had asked him to revive the worthless mortal and then disappeared. He knew they lingered, that they were keeping a close watch on himself and InuYasha. This time, they had lingered too long and too close and their scent had worn on InuYasha's already thin nerves. Sesshomaru had only used the Dragon Strike to reinforce the point Wind Scar made. Back off.

"Rin, go inside. You and the girl are not going anywhere."

Slowly Rin nodded, grabbing Kagome's hand before the girl could burn Sesshomaru's ears with her opinion of his giving orders. As she dragged her friend inside, Rin could feel her head starting to pound. Live forever or die who knew when. Be forever with Sesshomaru or be parted by death until her soul could possibly be reborn. As they hurried to her room, Rin suddenly realized another possible benefit to being immortal. Like Kagome, she could fight at her mate's side and not fear death. She would never have to be left behind or told to go inside for safe keeping. She could protect Lord Sesshomaru as fiercely as he protected her. The demons that haunted their every move would no longer be a threat. Together they could confront them and find out why the demons wanted to know what Tetsusaiga was capable of. They would be invincable.

Closing the door to her room behind them, Rin leaned against it.

"Kagome...where are those scrolls? Tell me again...how can we live forever?"

Kagome grinned broadly, "The scrolls are in my room. All we have to do is find The Demon Blade."

"And that's it? We find this blade and we are immortal?" Rin asked, not daring to believe it would be that easy.

"No. Then we have to wait til the night of a new moon and find a way to hide Tenseiga for just a little while. If InuYasha were to find out what came next he would destroy the blade with Tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru would revive us too soon with Tenseiga. Timing is everything, Rin!"

"Whoa! Hang on! Revive us too soon with Tenseiga! Why does this sound like we have to DIE first!"

"Umm..well...we do. But its not permanent! Just long enough for the power in the blade to do its work. The blade was created from the curved bone of a rib of a powerful demon. That rib was over the demon's heart. Making it a vital piece of bone since it protected the organ that gave the demon life. That same bone could also end the demon's life because if it were to break, it could pierce the demon's heart and destroy it. This demon, knowing it was a weak spot, ripped the bone from its own chest and in its place, put a plate of armor. The blade is kept in a secured and guarded box. The demon hoards the blade because it knows the power it posesses. Pierce the heart of a demon with it, the demon dies. Pierce a human heart with it, the human becomes immortal. The essence of the demon becomes a part of the human's blood." Kagome explained, hoping she was recalling all of the scroll's details correctly.

"Why doesn't it kill the human as well? I mean if it can kill a demon..."

"A demon is already immortal. The essence will have a reverse effect on a being that is already forever. Annnnd since demons live for hundreds of thousands of years...all those years are snatched away and the demon turns to dust in seconds. I wish Gramps was here! He's better at all this folklore and ancient text stuff!"

Rin raised an eyebrow and almost had to laugh, "You mean you are basing all this on some fairy tale you read from a scroll that might or might not be a fake?"

"Hey...name one fairy tale that hasn't ended with And They Lived Happily Ever After!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ladyrinremix: You have no idea what your nomination means to me. Thank you!**

**sehwa: Hug the Jaken but don't squeeze the Sesshomaru!**

**And to the rest of my fan base: Thanks for the praise! The hornymoon was great. And don't worry, those two **

**demons aren't dead nor are they done with the likes of InuYasha and Sesshomaru! Hmmmm I wonder if they**

**will interefere in the girls' quest to live forever! DUN DUN DUN!**


	35. Decided

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the gang**

**Freaky Krazer: After reviewing the movie 12 times ; ) I realized my error on that little detail. I blame it on a brain fart. LOL But thank you for refreshing my memory!**

_Rin raised an eyebrow and almost had to laugh, "You mean you are basing all this on some fairy tale you read from a scroll that might or might not be a fake?"_

_"Hey...name one fairy tale that hasn't ended with And They Lived Happily Ever After!"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I don't know, Kagome. It all sounds too vague and complicated to me," Rin shook her head doubtfully, "I think I'll keep my mortal life rather than risk it on the off chance that dagger thing would work. If I were meant to be immortal, I'd have been born that way."

"Then your time with Sesshomaru is limited, Rin."

Rin gave her friend a heartwarming tender smile, "Then I'll just have to make the most of it and treasure every day, won't I?"

"I cannot believe you are willing to pass up a chance like this!" Kagome exclaimed.

"That is just it, Kagome! Its a _chance_! I won't settle for anything less than absolute certainty. Right now? I have certainty. I am Sesshomaru's mate. He wants me with him, he will protect me, he will always come for me. I am just not willing to risk it. He told me the choice was mine to make."

"You will age and die! You will be vulnerable to sickness and disease. Sesshomaru cannot protect you from that!"

Rin shook her head. Her life was not worth losing over some fable on a piece of paper in Kagome's time. Until there was a safer way, a way with less chance for things to go wrong and not so constricting in its timeline...Rin was steadfast. She would remain a mortal. She would not tell her lord her decision. She wanted to keep the option open in the event another way presented itself. Kagome looked crestfallen.

"Listen, Kagome, I will help you find this bone dagger. If you wish to go through with the act of becoming immortal, I will be by your side. But this...this just isn't right for me. Not this way, not right now."

Kagome nodded woodenly. She was scared too. She couldn't lie. The idea of being stabbed in the heart and knowing she must, in a sense, _die, _caused her to shiver. However, she was willing to do whatever it took to remain by InuYasha's side. As Kikyo's reincarnation and being given a second chance with the hanyou, Kagome wasn't as uncertain. Even if Rin was reluctant to take the opportunity, at least she was willing to help Kagome get the dagger. Having her friend by her side would make the journey seem quicker and less forboding.

"Now...the hard part. Finding out where exactly the bone dagger is and then coming up with an outrageous tale to fool InuYasha and Sesshomaru long enough for us to retrieve it!" Kagome sighed heavily.

"Its too bad you don't have the ability to travel from these times to your era. You could have just used the excuse you were going home for a visit for your absence. Really the only choice we have now is to wait for that new moon time. That would possibly eliminate InuYasha from taking off after us."

"True but then how do we keep the elder bloodhound from following us?"

"That, I think, would be nearly impossible. You know Lord Sesshomaru. He comes and goes as he pleases." Rin shrugged.

"Yeah and he does neither one when you want him to!" Kagome grumbled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Those two are up to something. I can tell. My ears are twitching." InuYasha remarked.

"Remarkable instincts, little brother. Now impress me and tell me just _what _it is they are up to."

"Hey, you have the same great hearing, jerk!"

"So in otherwords, you can't hear anything they are saying." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Shut up!"

Sesshomaru cocked his head and listened. The girls had either gone silent or moved out of his range of hearing. He could only assume they were discussing the possibility of becoming immortal. Rin was torn, that much was obvious. Sesshomaru would not accept any decision she gave him right now. There had to be no question in her heart or mind. Unknowingly echoing Rin's words in his head, he would settle for nothing less than absolute certainty.

"Well?" InuYasha snapped impatiently.

"They have gone silent."

"That does it! The only thing more dangerous than a silent woman is one who is talking constantly! Which way is Rin's room? Whatever the hell they are up to, I'm gonna put a stop to it!"

"Don't be a fool. You will not go in Rin's room. You are forbidden there!" Sesshomaru's eyes blazed for a split second before calm returned to him.

"Oh for cryin' out...I'm not gonna go in there to peek, Sesshomaru! I have a mate, thank you very much! I want to know what the girls are conspiring to do now! Rin and Kagome are just alike in that they get into trouble without meaning to! Only when its almost too late do you and I find out about it." InuYasha said pointedly.

"Very well, little brother. Go and eavesdrop. Your mate will give you that insipid little command and you will end up face down for your troubles."

With that Sesshomaru turned away from his brother. He would never admit it but the great inuyoukai lord was beginning to have his own doubts about turning Rin into an immortal. After all, it was the mortal Rin he had chosen, just as she was. He knew how living for centuries with no change to ones appearance could make that time seem to crawl by. It was the passage of time, the ebb and flow of life that made mortals so grounded in the here and now. They took nothing for granted. Each day, each hour, each minute held the promise of something new. This had always seemed to be Rin's philosophy. When one lived as long as Sesshomaru had, one sunset didn't differ from another. The beauty of the stars scattered across the darkness of the night sky had been lost on him...until Rin. With her boundless enthusiasm for everything in life, she had infused him with a renewed passion. She just had such a fresh look on the most mudane of things. Around Rin, Sesshomaru was seeing his world in new ways. And as much as he longed to keep that vision and light with him for as long as he lived, if Rin took his offer to become immortal, she would cease to savor the simple things. Her joyful spirit would wither and decay until she became the cold and emotionless _thing _he had once been.

"To ask her to live forever is to kill her." he mused softly with a wry smile.

"What was that?"

"You wouldn't understand, little brother. It is--"

"ME LORD!" Jaken's near hysterical squawk caused both InuYasha and Sesshomaru to flinch.

The vassil stood panting in the doorway of the chamber, his already large eyes seemingly bigger. Seeing Jaken in such a state of panic, InuYasha's hand went quickly to Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru calmly turned to face his trembling servant and his amber eyes narrowed. Something had Jaken shaking violently. Quickly Sesshomaru checked the air and detected no scent of blood or demon.

"Jaken, I pray for your sake, there is a good reason for this outburst?"

"M-me lord, tis the mortal girls! I overheard them talking---"

"You mean you were snooping!" InuYasha retorted.

"They mean to go after The Demon Blade!" Jaken blurted, seeming not to hear the hanyou's remark.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Jaken was wishing he had kept his silence.


	36. Devoted

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters.**

InuYasha, always the volatile one, exploded in a rage. His cursing and sputtering were the backdrop to Sesshomaru's amazing calm. Only when his lord smiled did Jaken cringe. He _hated_ it when Lord Sesshomaru did that. The elder brother watched as his younger sibling continued with his tirade, saying nothing and letting the hanyou rave. Only when InuYasha noticed that he was the only one speaking did he fall silent.

"I can't believe you are taking this information so well, Sesshomaru!"

"On the contrary, little brother, I am as livid as you. However, instead of using up my time and energy to carry on about the situation, I am thinking of a way to handle the matter."

"M-me lord, they are being most wreckless in the matter!" Jaken stammered, "They are thinking to wait until such a time as you and InuYasha are unable to stop them!"

"That does it! I'm putting Kagome under lock and key! She thinks she can just run off and do as she pleases, to hell with the consequences. Well for once she is going to do as she is told! Its not like she can go running back to her own time and pout about it!" InuYasha snapped.

"She will be all the more determined to go if you do something so childish, InuYasha. Let them go."

Sesshomaru's words gave everyone pause. Jaken's eyes widened as his mouth fell open and the Staff of Two Heads clattered to the floor. InuYasha's own eyes widened and then narrowed. He knew his older brother. Though his response may sound like he didn't give a damn one way or the other what the girls did, Sesshomaru had something in mind. In fact, knowing the inuyoukai lord, he was already several steps ahead of the girls in their plotting and scheming.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin could hardly believe her friend would want to go through with such a dangerous plan. Willing to risk her mortal life for an immortal one...possibly. Living forever. It sounded great at first. Being able to see the world around you as it changed and evolved...but then she would always be a creature of the time she was born in. She knew of Kagome's modern clothing and could never imagine herself in such attire. When her friend talked of her time's Rin knew she would never fit in there. Life sounded so complicated. This thing called "school" sounded the most unpleasant of aspects.

She certainly couldn't make any close friends. They would notice how she never seemed to age in their short mortal lifetimes. Could she really bear such a thing? As much as she loved Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken, they were not like having a close female friend such as Kagome. If she were to become immortal, settling in one place would no longer be an option open to her. Too many questions would arise as modern times crept in as to why she looked the same after thirty, fourty, fifty years had passed. The way Kagome talked, demons and the beliefs held here in the fuedal era were thought of as foolish, stories made up to scare children and teach them lessons.

Then a horrifying thought occured to Rin. Kagome never made mention of ever having seen anyone resembling either InuYasha or Lord Sesshomaru in her times. What became of the demons of the lands? Were they all slain? Did mortal encroachment somehow destroy them? Perhaps that was the fate of every era. All traces of its existance were slowly wiped away only to remain on paper until they became thought of as legends. A demon sealed to an ancient tree was mentioned in stories in Kagome's times but nothing was said of the demon's brother. Rin swallowed hard. Her lord had been forgotten, any trace of him was gone, erased, vanished.

"So, alright, you won't use the dagger but you'll at least help me get it so I can use it?" Kagome's voice broke through Rin's scattered thoughts.

"If this is what you really want, Kagome, I'll help. I can't let you go off on your own now can I? I just hope you think a lot about this before using the blade. Once you are immortal, there is no going back. Its done."

"Rin, becoming immortal is not a big decision. You have to remember, I gave up going back and staying in my own era once the sacred jewel was completed. My family, all the things I have ever known, I can't get back to them."

"So...it that what this is all about? You miss the people and things of your time? You don't want to live forever to stay with InuYasha! You want to live forever so you can get back to your era!" Rin gasped, her eyes flaring.

"I want to stay with InuYasha but I also have to know what becomes of my mom, my little brother and Gramps! I know I won't be able to interact with them but I can at least have peace of mind knowing how their lives turned out!"

"Kagome!"

"Rin, you lost your family against your will! You didn't choose for what happened! I did! I chose to give them up! I would be lying if I said I didn't have the occasional regret! But seeing my family again is only a _small _part of the reason I want to become immortal. I also want to be with InuYasha forever. That part of me that still carries a piece of Kikyo's soul could never bear the seperation again. I won't him and he won't lose me!"

Her friend was right. She didn't chose to have her family and herself seperated forever. Bandits took the choice from Rin's hands. Which was why she was so grateful to her lord. Sesshomaru always let her know, she made the choices in her life. Whatever happened was of her making. Lord Sesshomaru gave her everything she needed. Rin could never want for more. Her life was just as she wanted it. If she could go back and change things...she wouldn't do it. Her life had played out as it was meant to. Kagome's life was doing the same. If they were meant to find the dagger, they would. If it was Kagome's destiny to live forever thanks to the Demon Blade, she would do so. Rin, ever so faithful to those she loved and cared about, would walk each step of the journey at her friend's side.

Two sets of demonic eyes watched the great hall. Neither spoke. Their close call with the powerful attacks of the great dog demon's sons had sent them running but not far. In truth, they had seen all they needed to with that. Something else was causing them to linger. They now knew the strength of the brothers. Next was to know their weakness.


	37. Resigned

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the gang.**

That evening as the girls sat at the table for their meal Kagome kept up the happy chatter. Rin, her stomach in knots, merely moved her food around before pushing her plate away. She was in no mood to talk. It weighed heavily on her mind, the idea of lying to her lord and mate. InuYasha drummed his sharp claws on the table as his chin rested on his other fist, his eyes seeming to staredown Kagome. She was oblivious to it. Rin wished she had Kagome's calm.

"Something bothers you, Rin?"

Sesshomaru's soft, even tone caused her to jump, nearly tumbling her cup over. Rin quickly grabbed the goblet with shaking hands before looking to her lord with wide eyes. Her whole body jolted as her heart slammed hard against her ribs. _He knew! _Somehow, someway, Lord Sesshomaru already knew of her and Kagome's plan. She read it in his eyes. Folding her hands in her lap, Rin bowed her head and looked away. She had to gather her thoughts. It wasn't the plan that bothered her. It was the idea of having to lie. Kagome's words came back to her, _"It won't be lying! You just...aren't...going to tell him...something! Totally different!_

"I just...don't seem to have much of an appetite this evening, my lord."

'_Okay, good. Not a total lie_!' she thought to herself.

If the situation wasn't so dangerous, Sesshomaru might have found her answer amusing. Rin hadn't lied to him. He knew enough about a woman's mind, especially Rin's. Only a direct and specific question would get him the answers he wanted. From the opposite side of the table as his mate, Sesshomaru watched as InuYasha continued his one sided staredown with Kagome. The girl seemed unphased by the hanyou's angry glare. Then again, his little brother always seemed to have that "What Are YOU Looking At?" look on his face.

"Say, Kagome, do you and Rin have anything_ planned _for tomorrow?" InuYasha asked, hoping to unnerve his mate.

"Planned for tomorrow?" Kagome asked around a small mouthful of food before shaking her head and chirping, "Nope. Nothing planned for tomorrow. Why? Did you have something in mind?"

Rin grabbed up her cup and hid a smile behind it. Kagome hadn't lied either. They had no intentions of going after the dagger tomorrow. The night of the new moon was when they would make their move. So long as InuYasha was in his human form he wouldn't be out fighting and exposing his secret. He would hide it even from his elder brother. How to keep the inuyoukai lord occupied was going to be another matter. Lord Sesshomaru hid from nothing and he certainly wouldn't be distracted by some simple trivial matter.

"Find a way to occupy your time for awhile, Rin. There are matters which shall require my focus and attention." Sesshomaru instructed, gaining him a puzzled look from his brother.

"Yes, my lord. I'm sure Kagome and I can find ways to keep ourselves busy." Rin smiled, almost breathing a sigh of relief that fate had dealt her a fair hand for once.

Sesshomaru nodded dismissively and the girls took their leave. As they rush from the room, InuYasha thumped a fist on the table and raised an eyebrow.

"Matters that require your attention! I hate to draw attention to the obvious here, Sesshomaru, but those two are scheming to take off after some dagger that MIGHT make them immortal! You can't sit there so calm and tell me that you are just going to let them go!"

"We are going to let them go, little brother," Sesshomaru replied and held up a hand as InuYasha opened his mouth to object, "Once they realize the danger of the path they have chosen, they will give up this quest of theirs. We will follow and observe them."

"And what about the demons who are following and observing us! Don't tell me we are going to let them trail us on this ridiculous scavenger hunt!"

"If they die along the way, it will be of their choosing."

InuYasha could only shake his head. He knew his brother well enough. Sesshomaru was most likely already several steps ahead of the girls in their plan. The only real unknown was the two demons. Would they follow and aid or follow and hinder?

--------------------------------------------------

"Kagome, I can't do it! I just cannot lie to him! I almost spilled my guts...literally!" Rin shook as she slowly sat on her bed, hugging herself.

"You did great, Rin! Look, we just had an opportunity handed to us on a silver platter! Business will keep Sesshomaru occupied and the new moon is coming up tomorrow night! We just have to be patient."

"Its only going to take us one night to go and get this dagger? You mean to tell me its that close by!"

"I made an intense studied of the scroll so I might someday find the dagger. It was kept here in the Western Lands! I don't think even Sesshomaru knows it is so close by! Think of it! If he knew a dagger like that was under his very nose, he'd posess it himself! Between it and Tokijin, no demon would stand a chance."

"And this doesn't make you nervous! That a dagger like that was kept hidden from the Lord of the Western Lands! That right there tells me, Kagome, that this blade is far too dangerous for the likes of us to be toying with." Rin hissed.

"Its dangerous only to demons, Rin. We get the dagger, perform the ceremony, I become immortal and we'll put it right back! No one has to know we even touched it! Rin, please, don't back out on me now. I can't do this alone. You've travelled with Sesshomaru, you know the Western Lands. We'll take Ah-Un for added protection! I have plenty of sacred arrows!"

"Why can we not just tell Lord Sesshomaru and InuYasha what we are doing and ask for their help? We wouldn't have to be constantly watching over our shoulders. Kagome, it would be so much easier! If he knew why you were doing this, InuYasha would most likely be glad to help!"

"His first instinct is still to protect me, Rin. This act is going to require me to be stabbed and to feel some measure of pain. InuYasha would never dream of helping. He is going to insist that he and I leave tomorrow so Sesshomaru won't find out his secret. I will fake feeling ill so we have to stay put. Once the new moon rises, you and I will slip out of the great hall and find the dagger. When the sun rises the next day, we'll be back, I'll be immortal and those two will be none the wiser!"

Rin pressed a hand to her stomach as it lurched once again. She swallowed hard several times. Maybe she should have eaten something. This sounded so simple in words but in deeds...Rin knew she was risking the mortal life she was not yet willing to give up.


	38. Discouraged

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the gang...or the Band of Seven...although Bankotsu has a great voice.**

Rin burrowed deeper into the covers as she heard the door to her's and her lord's chamber open. Maybe if she pretended to be asleep he wouldn't ask her any questions and she could keep up this charade for one more night. So long as she didn't hear that hypnotic voice like silk ribbon caressing ivory, Rin would be fine. She kept her eyes shut but she could still picture Sesshomaru moving about the room as he prepared for bed. The soft russeling of clothing, the barely audible sound of Tokijin and Tenseiga being placed on the table at his bedside. Now he would slip into his nightclothes and come to bed...wait a moment...he was simply coming to bed! Naked! Rin squeezed her eyes tightly shut and surpressed a low groan.

'_Oh just great! Now what do I do? If I scoot away, he'll know I'm awake and aware of what he is doing. If I continue to lay as I am he'll press up against me and then...'_

Then she felt it. At first Rin wasn't sure if she had imagined it but then it came again. Fingertips...tracing her spine. Dammit! Why had she chosen to lay on her belly? The feel of those potentially deadly claws of his lightly scratching her skin made her want to scream. Part of her urged her to squirm but she forced herself to remain still. The motion continued and with each sweep would come closer and closer to the base of her neck. Sesshomaru knew, a simple touch or a kiss there and Rin would be helpless not to respond. His fingers crept beneath the thick blanket of her hair, a single claw tracing a slow lazy circle on the very spot and Rin jolted.

"Rin, you cleverly avoided my question earlier. This time I shall be more direct with you. What is it that dwells in your mind that has you on edge?"

Her fingers dug into the pillow beneath her head. She could tell him of so many things that lingered in her conscience and caused her to look ready to bolt. However, she also knew if she did not give him the answer he already knew, this torment would continue throughout the night. Rin opened her mouth answer when suddenly Sesshomaru lightly swept his nails down her back, his middle finger following the path of her spine. A small whimper was all she could utter. Her brain shouted at her not to betray her friend but her heart told her if she lied once to Sesshomaru he would never trust her word again.

"I have b-been considering what you asked of me, my lord. About becoming immortal."

"I see. Nothing else is troubling you?" Sesshomaru asked softly, gliding his fingers over her ribs, a whisper soft touch against the swell of her breast.

"Why all of these questions, my lord?" she countered as she tried to block out the skill with which he touched her.

"Because my mate has been as fearful as an animal sensing danger. I know you would not lie to me, Rin. You never have in all our years together. Even when you knew your honesty would make me cross. As you have never lied to me, I would never lie to you."

With that Sesshomaru gently grasped Rin's hip and rolled her over. He loomed over her on one elbow, his amber eyes so intense, the spill of his silver white hair flowing over the pillow behind him and over his shoulder and chest. Rin's breath caught in her throat. As her body came to rest closer to him, Rin could feel the heat radiating from his skin, feel the muscles of his belly pressed against her hip. Her hand lay spread over the plain of her belly as the other lay curled in the tangled length of her hair on the pillow. The shifting of positions had caused the covers to move and now they only covered Rin from beneath her navel to her ankles. As was her lord's wish, she slept nude. He prefered it as he seemed to find comfort in stroking her bare arm in the night. Cupping her chin in his palm, Sesshomaru watched her face, waiting for the tiniest flicker in her countenance that would tell him she was lying.

"Please...my lord, do not ask me to betray a friend."

"I am asking you to tell your mate and lord the truth, Rin. What are you and the girl, Kagome, planning?"

"W...we are going in search of something."

"In search of what?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, please--"

"Rin, I know what you are going after. I had rather hoped your loyalties to your lord would run deeper." Sesshomaru snapped, rising from the bed.

Rin bolted upright, kneeling in the midst of the twisted sheets, her face pale, "You knew! All along you knew and yet you played my body like an instrument to try and break me. You dare speak to me of loyalties when you were willing to deceive me into believing you desired me!"

"Never," Sesshomaru said evenly, his tone deadly as his pointed a finger at her, "Never question my methods, Rin. Why the secrecy? Did you feel you could not trust your lord and mate with such an undertaking? Perhaps you feared I might try and stop you. I fear at the end of your journey you would have been sadly disappointed, Rin."

"What do you mean? I wanted to tell you! Kagome begged me to keep it a secret, that we might surprise you and your brother with our immortality!"

Sesshomaru said nothing. He strode to a massive wooden cabinet that dominated one wall of the chamber and threw open its massive doors. Rin had never seen the enclosure opened before and soon understood why. Weapons of ever conceivable kind adorned the walls of the cabinet. Sesshomaru lifted a whitebladed dagger from the midst of the arsenal and tossed it onto the bed before Rin. His look was unreadable as always.

"Go on. Touch it. Pick it up. Its what you and Kagome would have gone after. That blade will no more grant you immortal life than Tokijin could save a life. The blade and its fable were a cruel trick created and written by a demon who loathed humans and his own kind. Human after human sought it out and died by it! Demons wielded it against one another, thinking if they kept it in their possession, they could save themselves."

Rin's hand shook as she slowly reached out and lifted the dagger. Its curved blade was the size of her arm! The bottom of her stomach seemed to have dropped out. A chill raced up her spine and the heavy weapon tumbled from Rin's fingers. She would never allow Kagome to touch it. She was no priestess like her friend but even Rin could feel the evil pulsing within the hilt of the dagger. Sesshomaru's words were true. The dagger would never give the gift of eternal life. It fed of the life and blood of its hapless victims, those seeing it as a last hope to be forever.

"We would have followed you, protected you, watched over you until the dangers drove you back here," Sesshomaru said flatly, retrieving the dagger and placing it back in its hiding place, "Don't look so defeated, Rin. There is still a way for both of you to become immortal if you so choose. Those damn scrolls in Kagome's time are filled with half-truths and some are total lies. Lucky for you and Kagome Jaken is an eavesdropper or you might have gotten yourselves into danger before InuYasha or I could aid you."

"Poor Kagome...she is going to be so heartbroken! My lord, she wishes with all her heart to become immortal."

Rin wrapped the covers around her, tucking her hair behind her ears and wishing for all the world the bed would just open up and swallow her whole. It all could have gone so horribly wrong! Slowly her head fell forward as her shoulders slumped. How would she break this news to Kagome? Being at InuYasha's side was all that mattered to her dear friend. For Kagome, it was as if that was her purpose in life, her place in life. What only moments ago had seemed like such a promising possibility now a doomed failure. Deep inside her own heart, Rin was saddened that the dagger was a false hope. A part of her had held on to the belief that the choice to be immortal would always be there. Now...it was gone.

"Nothing, in any life, is simple, Rin. Not the choices we make or the path we walk. The quest for immortality is equally as difficult. Time and again, I have seen it in your eyes. One moment your heart longs to live forever, that you might never resign yourself to death and risk my forgetting you. Yet at other times, I see how you cling so tightly to your mortality, fearing the possibility of somehow outliving me."

"Is it so awful, my lord, to have someone in this world who wishes to never be without you?" Rin asked, that same pure and innocent tone she had since she was a child.

"It is not something I ever thought would happen, Rin. Then again, since you came into my life, a great many things I never thought would happen have come to pass."

Rin gave him a gentle smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**KeithKnightsGirl**: I am REALLY straddling the fence on whether or not to have Rin become immortal. I don't want to play copycat and do as so many others have done. Then again, it would seem cruel to both Rin and Sesshomaru if she remains mortal and thereby limits their time together. And so, I am at a crossroads. The keep her mortal leaves the opportunity for so much more angst, tension and drama. I worry if I make her immortal...well...then I might run out of story and stuff to feed on. All the internal struggle and strife will be over.

**S.J. Kidd: **LOL I know what you mean about the chapters being so short. Some of them are written in the half an hour I have before I go into work and others are written once I am home from work. I don't want to pack too much into a chapter and run the risk of making it too confusing. I never thought this story would get to be so popular but I am grateful that it is. I am going to try and lengthen my chapters. I don't know how long I will have this story go. I am already thinking up a Kagome and InuYasha story in my head. However, **Adored** will always hold a special place for me.

**Freaky Krazer: **I'm going to give it my best shot to give Rin and Sesshomaru some more "quality time" together. LOL It can be a real challenge sometimes because I don't want to go too OOC with him. Our beloved dog demon lord is hardly the "Lets cuddle" type.

**Odi et amo**: GOD, I wish had enough forethought to plot this storyline out! ; ) I warned folks before, I make this up off the top of my head as I go. But I am so glad you are enjoying the story! You folks trully do keep me going on this project of mine. I read everyone's feedback and try my best to utilize it in my writing. I hope I don't disappoint!


	39. Sacrificed

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha Sesshomaru owns me or any of the gang Sesshomaru owns me**

The massive dagger dropped on the table before Kagome with a dull thud. Her brown eyes grew wide in shock before looking to InuYasha who stood beside her chair, his arms folded over his chest as always. Rin stood at the opposite side of the table, her own eyes filled with pity and sadness for her friend. Sesshomaru looked at each of them in turn, saying not a word.

"Its useless, Kagome. The dagger is just a hoax. It was just as I said, nothing of such supposed power could exist and Lord Sesshomaru not know of its existance." Rin said quietly.

"And you are damn lucky he DID know of it or you'd be dead," InuYasha snapped, "Did it not even occur to you to _ask_ about the damn thing before you went after it! Hell, between me, Sesshomaru and Myoga there isn't much we don't know about! And don't you even say any smartass remarks to that either, Sesshomaru!"

Kagome reached for the weapon but quickly snatched her hand back as she felt the evil rolling off of the blade. Of course. Another great fable from the library of Gramps! She hadn't believed in the damn sacred jewel or the demon sealed to a tree and those things had proven themselves to be real enough! Kagome's heart sank. As her elbows rested on the table she dropped her head in her hands. Why could nothing be straight forward! Why did it seem those things she wanted to believe in turned out to be half-truths and those things she wished to deny were facts!

"The only purpose the dagger serves is to amuse its master," Sesshomaru spoke up, "It kills both human and demon without prejudice. I became aware of its existance soon after Father died. Since Father had denied me the sword that would enable me to kill my enemies I would make the dagger my own and have a blade that was "befitting" of me. Soon, however, I discovered it was useless. It wasn't created by a master swordmaker but rather by a dimwitted demon and therefore it was hardly worth the time it took to gain it."

"Then why do you keep it, Sesshomaru? If the weapon isn't of any worth, why?" Kagome asked.

"It possesses the power to kill demons. Why would I allow such a weapon to fall into the hands of my enemy and risk it finding a place in my back? Much like the saying of keep your friends close but your enemies closer."

"Very well...if the weapon can't help me achieve my goal I will simply have to find another way. I'm not going to give up so easily. Since you brothers are supposed to be such all knowing oracles perhaps one of you can enlighten me as to how I can become immortal?"

"His area of expertise." InuYasha replied dryly, jerking a thumb in Sesshomaru's direction.

"Its trully a pity all of my knowledge will be wasted when my time comes to an end," Sesshomaru retorted sarcastically, "I would pass it on to you but I hardly think it could pentrate that thick skull of yours, little brother."

"To use a phrase from Kagome's era, Sesshomaru, Get bent!"

"Enough, you two!" Rin scolded, "We are here to help Kagome, not bicker!"

"Will someone _please_ just tell me how I can go about becoming immortal already! Patience isn't a virtue I possess!" Kagome huffed, slumping back in her chair.

"Its an elixir, a very rare elixir. There is only one vial of it in existance and one dose of it can come at a very high price."

"Just how high of a price are we talking about here!" InuYasha demanded, his ears twitching.

"None thus far have been willing to pay it. It differs for everyone." Sesshomaru stated.

"This is something Kagome wants. I'll pay whatever I have to so she can be immortal." the hanyou replied.

Sesshomaru nodded once. Would his brother's resolve hold once he was told the price he _might_ have to pay? Did his love for the mortal girl run deep enough that he would truly be willing to sacrifice _anything _to give her her wish? The inuyoukai lord's eyes went to Rin. Would there be any price too high for him to pay?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As night fell InuYasha secluded himself in his and Kagome's room. After their many years together his transformation no longer shocked Kagome as it once did. Were it not for his robe of the fire rat, she would never have known him from another in a crowd. A perk to InuYasha's period without his demon powers was he was no longer so gruff. If anything he was almost...sweet. Tonight, however, he seemed almost edgy. Tetsusaiga rested in the corner, useless to him during this time. Kagome watched as his eyes, no longer their familiar amber, would constantly dart to the window.

"A watched pot never boils, you know?" she sighed.

"Huh? I'm not watching a pot. What are you talking about?"

"Its a saying from my era, InuYasha. Its a way of saying one must be patient. It will only seem longer if you continue to watch and wait."

"Yeah well I'll be throwing a pot at that brother of mine if he even thinks of coming through that door. If he knew of this damned elixir why didn't he say something about it sooner! And I don't like the idea of him having that dagger in his possession either! He has Tokijin, his poison claws and his true form. How many weapons does he need!"

Kagome shook her head and smiled, "You worry too much, InuYasha. We will go after this elixir, find out the price of it and go from there. Until we get to that point in the plan there is nothing more we can do."

"You'll have that elixir, Kagome. I promise you that. Whatever the price. Its the least I can do for you after all the times and years you've stayed by me." he replied, his voice carrying none of its usual hardness.

"You owe me nothing for doing that, InuYasha. It is my place, where I was destined to be. We are mates, for life." she said, her fingers running through the inky blackness of his hair.

"Kagome?"

"Hmmm?"

"What...what if its Tetsusaiga I have to pay with? What would you have me do then?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My lord...you never said where this elixir was to be found." Rin said, watching as Sesshomaru carefully put the Demon's Dagger away.

"And I shall not make mention of its location. I know that brother of mine. He will foolishly attempt to go after it himself and possibly destroy the elixir. Thinking before acting is not exactly his strong suite."

"If Kagome gets a dose of the elixir and she drinks it...what exactly is going to happen to her? Will she feel any pain? Will she have to die a mortal death and then her immortal life begins?"

"The elixir is made from the tears of the first dragon in existance. When the girl drinks of the tears she will feel no pain, she will not have to die. Her rate of aging will slow, she will appear no different...but she will lose her powers as a priestess. So you see, Rin? Nothing comes without its price."

Rin's eyes widened, "InuYasha believes he is the one who will have to pay the price for Kagome's immortality! My lord, you must go and tell them about this! If Kagome loses her priestess powers how can she fight alongside InuYasha! Why must she give up her powers at all!"

"If she retains her powers as a priestess she will become a dark priestess, Rin. The women who choose such a holy life must never seek to prolong their natural given existance. Theirs is a pure and unaltered state. Even as the mere reincarnation of such a woman, Kagome must give up those powers or live the life of a priestess who uses her abilities for evil."

"So no matter what, the person seeking the immortality must give up something of themselves!"

"Yes. Now do you understand, Rin? Some were not willing to surrender something of themselves while others had their loved ones fail them at that most crucial moment. Its the truest test of the bond between people. This quest will be what either makes or breaks InuYasha and Kagome." Sesshomaru nodded, his voice heavy. "You must give up something in order to gain something. The balance must be maintained."

Rin's fingers clawed at the skin over her heart. She felt ill, lightheaded, the room seemed to spin.

"And what of me, my lord?" she croaked, "What would I have to give up if I were to want this elixir for myself? What would _you_ have to surrender?"

"I do not know, Rin. As I said, it is different for everyone. All I know for certain is those of the holy orders are to give up their powers if they wish to live forever. It is the greatest sacrifice they can make. Only you and the one who demands the payment can read into your heart, Rin, and choose what your greatest sacrifice will be."


	40. Forfeited

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of its characters.**

Rin tightened her grip on Ah-Un's reins. Behind her she could feel Kagome shifting in the saddle as the silent brothers walked a short distance ahead of them. That morning things had been tense. Kagome and InuYasha barely spoke and Sesshomaru had been his usual silent self. Even Rin had not had much to say. Her mind was too clouded with thoughts of what kind of a price she might have to pay should she ever follow in Kagome's footsteps. Her friend had no idea the sacrifice she would be making in order to stay by InuYasha's side forever and Rin felt all the worse for not telling her.

Kagome didn't care what the price was. She had already sacrificed her modern era family to stay with InuYasha. Nothing could possibly harder to give up than that. She had followed her heart and this was were it had led her to. As much as she missed Mom, Gramps and Sota, she had begun to feel like less and less a part of those times. All the girlish talk of boys had bored her when she was a teenager. Once she had met InuYasha, there was no other boy to her. Her mother knew. In fact, her mother seemed to actually _like_ InuYasha. Of course Sota had worshipped the hanyou, seeing him as his newest hero to idolize. They all had graciously accepted Kagome's decision to remain in fuedal Japan with InuYasha, telling her so long as she followed her heart then she was making the right choice.

"Kagome?"

"Hmmm?"

"Have you...uh...have you given any thought to what price you might be asked to pay in exchange for this elixir?" Rin asked softly, twisting the leather reins tight around her fingers.

"Not really. Whatever it is, I'll be glad to pay it. If its my sacred arrows, so be it. Its not like I can't get more of them. Right now, my biggest fear is the price InuYasha could be asked to pay. He dared to ask me what I would want him to do if he was told he had to give up the Tensuseiga!" Kagome replied, her voice becoming clipped.

"He can't give up that sword! That was given to him by his father! And...and besides, it is used to protect the race of men. No one else can wield it but him."

"Thank you! At least you are reasonable, Rin. InuYasha seems to have it in his head that he owes it to me to do whatever he has to so I get that elixir! On top of all those reasons you mentioned, there is also the fact that Tensuseiga is what keeps his demon blood in check when he is hurt and near the point of death. You can't make that stubborn guy understand a word of it!"

A long silence followed before Rin dared speak again.

"Kagome, what if you have to give up something you can't touch or see or really...even feel?"

"Huh! What on earth could it be? I mean if I can't do any of those things with whatever it is, I won't miss it all that much now will I? As I have said, Rin, so long as I can stay by InuYasha's side and be there to watch his back, that is all I trully want."

Rin fell silent as she felt Lord Sesshomaru's eyes on her, warning her to hold her tongue before she said too much. With a heavy sigh she bowed her head. The choice was Kagome's to make and she should do nothing to influence her decision one way or the other. The journey continued on uneventfully with the acception of InuYasha and Sesshomaru's occasional verbal exchanges. Time had softened the hatred between the brothers from a blaytant and violent hostility to more like...heated loathing. To see them working together was unusual to say the least. Rin dreaded the idea of what would become of them in the future. Though she longed to badger Kagome more of when the scrolls in her time stopped mentioning demons, a part of her didn't want to know. It was awful enough just knowing it was coming.

"I still say humans being so attached to demons is not natural!" Jaken grumbled as he walked along side Ah-Un.

"Lets not forget, Master Jaken, that Lord Sesshomaru's father had a very deep effection for Lady Izayoi. So it can go both ways. One cannot help who and when they will love." Rin said with a weak smile.

"Seems to be a family trait." Kagome quipped.

"More like a sickness in the blood!" Jaken retorted with a snort.

With that a squabble erupted between Kagome and the vassil which Rin was only too happy to stay out of. She and Jaken had already had their fair share of heated discussions on the subject of humans and demons being together. Jaken would emphasize a point by jabbing the Staff of Two Heads at the mortal girl while Kagome would jab and wave a sacred arrow about as she went into an eloquent speech on the pros of such unions. Although Jaken tolerated Lord Sesshomaru and Rin's being mates, he could hardly understand the point of a halfdemon and a mortal being together. Just further polluting the bloodline in his eyes.

"If you two are quite finished.." Sesshomaru spoke up, not even turning to look at the pair.

"Stupid toad."

"Stupid girl."

"HEY! Ying and Yang! If you bothered to put as much effort into noticing our surroundings as you did to fighting, you'd realize we have arrived!" InuYasha growled, his hand already resting on Tetsusaiga's hilt.

Rin could hardly believe it. Their journey had taken less than four hours...and she knew this place. She and Lord Sesshomaru had passed in hundreds of times in their comings and goings from the Western Lands. A shrine that had fallen into disrepair, its walls pitted with holes and scarred with long cracks. The once beautifully adorned roof was now nothing but bared timbers where birds had made nests. An aura of sadness seemed to linger around the grounds where even grass seemed hesitant to grow. Rin and Kagome slidded from Ah-Un's back and slowly they made their ways to Sesshomaru and InuYasha's sides.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, I thought this place was supposed to be heavily guarded. Looks more like an abandon shrine than a place housing some powerful elixir." InuYasha sniffed.

"Appearances can be deceiving, little brother."

Rin saw the massive stone she used to play on when she and Lord Sesshomaru would come by here. How strange it always seemed to be in a different place each time they passed. Even now its position had changed since they last journeyed here. Since their business here really had no bearing on her, Rin chose to lean against the familiar and comfortable stone. Suddenly Sesshomaru's eyes darted to hers with a look of warning.

"Rin. Move."

Instantly Rin did as she was told, scrambling madly away from the bolder as she saw Tokijin leaving its sheath. Ah-Un moved without hesitation and took flight as Rin jumped on its back. In the blink of an eye InuYasha had Tetsuseiga drawn and Kagome had knotched a sacred arrow, ready to do battle with whatever had caught Sesshomaru's attention. Rin's mouth fell open as the rock she had been resting on seemed to erupt from the ground. Her heart lept into her throat as recognized the massive form of an ogre took shape from the stone. Kagome's arrows would be useless. They could never penetrate rock!

"Well well well...the great Lord Sesshomaru has come and this time he brings family. Have you come to return what is rightfully mine, thieving dog?"

"I have no business with you, demon. It was not my desire to seek you out. As for theft? Let us not travel that road. I merely escorted those here who would have otherwise not found the way." Sesshomaru responded tightly.

"Why would I wish to help those who travel with a thief?" the ogre seethed, its forming towering over that of the inuyoukai lord, "Because they come with you the price shall indeed be a great one for them!"

Jaken could only stand transfixed at the sight of the ogre. If his lord took his true form he might stand a chance against the beast. Otherwise, the fight would be over in seconds and they all would be dead. Ah-Un landed near the quaking vassil and Rin lept from its back, rushing for Sesshomaru blindly. Jaken began shouting for her to stop and come back but Rin heard nothing. She only saw her mate standing before a foe who could destroy him with the flick of a wrist!

"Oh just great! Guilt by association now! What the hell did you take from this thing, Sesshomaru!" InuYasha demanded, keeping Tetsuseiga levelled at the ogre.

"What I took from you was not yours to begin with, demon. How quickly you seem to forget that fact. Rin, stop. Come no closer." Sesshomaru ordered, his eyes not once flickering from the ogre before him as he gave his order.

This time it wasn't so easy for Rin to do as she was told. A small whimper escaped her throat as she was finally able to stop her forward flight. Kagome, thinking of her defenseless friend's safety, put herself between Rin and the ogre, her arrow carefully aimed at the creature's heart. Big _started_ to define the size of the ogre and even Kagome was doubting her arrows ability to bring down the thing.

"So which of them is it, dog? Hmm! Which of them is after the elixir? The bold creature with the bow?"

"Yeah, I'm the one who wants it. Now quit your bickering with Sesshomaru and tell me what it is I'm going to have to pay you for the stuff!" Kagome shouted, her chin in the air.

"Oh you'll pay a price all right, little girl, but **HE**," the ogre chuckled, jabbing a finger at Sesshomaru, "is going to pay the biggest price of all!"

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow. This was not the development he had anticipated. He would hardly classify himself as one of Kagome's "loved ones" so why had the ogre decided he must pay the forfeit? He could already guess what the ogre was wanting as payment. The damn creature knew he would never surrender anything for this girl. Already InuYasha was glaring at him and growling, almost telling him he better pay up or shut up.

"My lord..please? Whatever it is, just give it back. For Kagome?" Rin pleaded softly, still frozen in place.

"Return the Demon's Dagger, dog, and the girl can have the elixir."

"Tell her the price she is going to have to pay herself, demon."

"I don't care what it is, Sesshomaru! Just give him the dagger!" Kagome said, her voice shaking almost as badly as her arms.

"Tell her the price!" the inuyoukai lord demanded harshly.

"Its simple, priestess," the ogre grinned as Kagome jolted at the title, "Give up your powers as a priestess and you will gain the full power of the elixir. Struggle to maintain your powers and you will find that good and pure heart of yours tainted. You will be little better than an animal, hunting and harming those you once loved and protected."

"M-my powers?"

So that was what Rin had meant. Kagome's eyes went to her friend, whose face was written with guilt. Rin had known the price...and if Rin had known she must have found out from...Sesshomaru. Kagome lowered the bow and arrow as she swallowed. If she gave up her powers she would no longer have her sacred arrows. She could no longer fight by InuYasha's side. She could no longer protect her mate as he protected her. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru slowly removed the dagger from a hiding place within his armor. So long as the weapon was in Sesshomaru's hands, Kagome had some security knowing the dagger wasn't in other demons hands, waiting to find its way into InuYasha's heart. As much as Sesshomaru and InuYasha may hate each other, they could not kill one another. Swiftly, Kagome brought up the bow and arrow once more, her jaw clenched.

"Don't give it to him, Sesshomaru!"

"Kagome! Are you nuts! This is your chance to be immortal!" InuYasha roared.

"Whether you get the elixir or not, I will have the dagger back! I told you, dog, one day you would have to come crawling to me and I was right! Only _you_ can help the girl. Not her beloved hanyou, not her friend. Just you. The dog demon lord who despises humans."

"I mean it, Sesshomaru! Don't give it to him!" Kagome shouted, almost screaming now, "If you give the dagger to him he'll just use it to finish off you and InuYasha!"

"Hmph! He can try it!" the hanyou snorted.

"What will you do, dog? You can either die trying to keep the dagger or die by the dagger itself." the ogre spat.

"I care nothing if you give the girl the elixir or not, demon. I suggest you find another price and not from me." Sesshomaru shrugged nonchalantly.

With that everything seemed to explode. There was no warning. The ogre's massive hand shot out, slapping Kagome with a powerful blow that sent her tumbling. InuYasha reacted almost instantly and went for the thing with the Wind Scar. He barely had a chance to get the attack off before he, too, was sent sprawling through the grass from a stone fist slamming into his side. Tetsuseiga's attack disappaited without trully having a chance to take form. Rin screamed in horror as she watched her friends sail through the air like paper dolls. As she ran for Kagome, she could hear Jaken screaming again and the grass surrounding her and her fallen friend was suddenly ablaze. Rin covered Kagome, shielding her from the flames, before she looked to the vassil to ask why he had done such a thing. The answer became clear. The ogre's hand had been descending on Rin! The thing had meant to snatch her up but Jaken had been able to block the hapless girls from the demon's grasp. Her grateful smile soon vanished, however, as she saw the ogre was now going after Lord Sesshomaru.

"Get down, stupid!" InuYasha shouted, staggering to his feet and raising the Tetsuseiga once more.

"Fool." Sesshomaru smirked at the ogre as he prepared to throw the Demon's Dagger.

Then, from the corner of his eye, the inuyoukai lord saw something. The two demons. The ones who had been following him and InuYasha since his battle with the Northern Lord. It was that split second of hesitation that the demon ogre needed. With all the strength in its stone body, the creature brought down its massive fist. The air filled with dirt, grass and debris as the ground shook with the power of the strike. The earth split, opening a chasm that threatened to swallow the fragile shrine. Rin and InuYasha saw the ogre's hand, now buried to its wrist in the ground. No sign on the Lord of Western Lands could be seen. Huddled in her friend's arms, Kagome felt her throat tighten.

"Please...please, Tenseiga..." Rin murmured frantically, nearly choking on the smoke of the now only smoldering grass.

"It will have protected him, Rin. I know it will. It always has and it won't let him down now. You'll see!" Kagome assured her.

InuYasha could hardly believe it when he felt a sense of loss. The ogre slowly pulled its hand from the destroyed ground and grinned, flexing its fingers as it did so. The hanyou wanted to believe his elder brother had escaped harm but then he saw the familiar purple and yellow sash from Sesshomaru's waist, tangled in the ogre's stone skin. InuYasha's grip on Tetsuseiga tightened as he heard Rin's heartwrenching scream. Yes, he and Sesshomaru may not have gotten along nor seen eye-to-eye but down to the blood, they were still brothers. As Rin screamed again, InuYasha realized she was screaming something to him!

"Find the dagger! Find the dagger before it does!"

The hanyou nodded. In order to get close enough to the crater, InuYasha knew he would have to drive the ogre back. Again he raised the Tetsuseiga struck. The ogre lept back, its face stretched by a disgusting and wicked leer. InuYasha moved quickly, leaping into the damaged earth and searching for the weapon. He had hardly any time to glance about before he could hear Kagome shouting and Rin screaming from above. The sharp whistle of a sacred arrow splitting the air sounded followed by a grunt from the ogre. Kagome had bought him a few more minutes to search! There was no sign of his brother's broken body and for that, InuYasha was grateful. The scent of blood always did make him ill.

"InuYASHA! I could use some help up here! NOW!" Kagome shouted impatiently, knotching another arrow and taking careful aim at the ogre's midsection.

Ready to give up the hunt, InuYasha turned to climb from the hole when he caught a flash of white bone in the dark earth. With a triumphant smirk he yanked the Demon's Dagger from the dirt and sprang up to find the ogre lumbering towards the girls. Jaken was doing his best to hold off the beast, waving his staff and unleashing its blazing fire. The ogre hardly seemed to notice the tiny vassil or his weapon. Once more InuYasha went after the ogre with Tetsusaiga. The demon turned on the hanyou and again Tetsuseiga struck, staggering the ogre long enough for InuYasha to throw the Demon's Dagger to Kagome.

"Tie it to an arrow and use it! Bring the damn thing down but DO NOT kill it!" he shouted, slashing at the ogre with his sword as hard and fast as he could. He couldn't afford to use the Wind Scar on the damn thing, he realized that now. If he did, they might never find out just where in the shrine the elixir was kept.

The ogre roared at the sight of its property in the human girl's hands. Kagome quickly and carefully secured the hilt of the dagger to a sacred arrow, the sharp side of the blade facing outwards. She nodded at InuYasha's words, aiming for the ogre's thigh and muttering.

"Hit the mark, please."

The arrow split the air with a high pitched whistle and the blade sliced cleanly into the stoney skin of the ogre's thigh. The weapon, combined with the sacred arrow, inflicted a deep wound and brought the ogre down on one knee. Rin dashed after the arrow and dagger as Kagome covered her. When InuYasha came at the ogre again, the creature swatted him away and then began to reach for Rin. InuYasha and Kagome both shouted a warning as they raised their weapons in unison. Rin grabbed hold of the fallen arrow and clutched it to her chest. Her relief was shortlived, however. The ogre's hand snatched hold of her and squeezed violently. The air was pushed from her lungs and her iron grip on the arrow and dagger failed. Kagome threw aside her bow and ran for them, shouting for InuYasha to keep the ogre from squeezing the life from Rin.

Jaken could feel his old instincts kicking in. Nothing must happen to Rin or Lord Sesshomaru would have his head on a stick! Despite the seeming demise of his lord, the vassil would not fail him. Scrambling atop Ah-Un's back, Jaken was soon airborn and circling above the ogre's head. He could see the hole left by the beast's fist. How could his lord have survived such a blow? There was no chance of it. What had caused his lord to hesitate? Fear? Impossible. Lord Sesshomaru feared nothing and no one. Whatever the cost to his own life, Jaken would do what he must to protect Rin.

Kagome dove and slid across the grass, grabbing the arrow and dagger as she rolled. Unfortunately, the ogre spotted her. InuYasha went still. He couldn't attack now. If he did, he risked harming Kagome and Rin. They were all at a standstill. They had the dagger but the ogre had Rin.

"Give me the dagger and I shall give you back your friend...and the elixir. I've already destroyed one of you. Why sacrifice more?"

Kagome backed away slowly as InuYasha retrieved her bow and made his way towards her. What did they do? If they gave up the dagger they had no way of knowing if the demon would keep its word. If they refused, they ran the risk of watching Rin be crushed to death in the its fist. Even now she was growing limp in its grasp. Her eyes pleaded with them not to give up the dagger, to find some other way to gain her freedom and get the elixir.

"What now?" Kagome whispered.

"Normally I'd say just let me kill the bastard but he has Rin! If you throw the dagger we risk either you missing or the demon using Rin as a shield against it. It looks like a draw." InuYasha frowned.

Kagome freed the dagger from the arrow and handed it to InuYasha. She hated having the evil thing so close to her. The ogre smirked and lifted Rin higher, holding her slightly above its head. She watched in disgust as the demon licked its lips. Despite all Rin had seen, she still cared the firm belief that her lord would come for her. Somehow, someway, he was going to come for her and save her.

"So sorry, young one. Your friends down there took too long to make a choice."

The ogre opened its mouth, lifting Rin higher as it tipped its head back. Kagome realized what the demon meant to do. This thing was going to devour her friend! With a wild shout she grabbed her bow from InuYasha's grasped, knotched the arrow and aimed for the roof of the demon's mouth. Rin's legs dangled just above her intended target. She had to be absolutely certain of the shot or she risked wounding Rin.

"Kagome...are you sure you can do it?" InuYasha muttered.

"No room for error, no room for doubt." Kagome replied tightly as she drew back the bowstring and fired.

True to her gifts, Kagome hit the mark. The ogre roared in pain and released its hold on Rin. Unfortunately, it dropped Rin into its mouth. Kagome dropped the bow in horror and InuYasha shouted Rin's name. The ogre stumbled backwards, its mouth still open as it attempted to reach inside and yanked the arrow free. As its hand fell away after a failed attempt to grab the arrow, the two could only watch as the to demon swayed suddenly. Ah-Un, still circling, quickly flew out of the way as the ogre slowly fell over backwards. As the ground shook from the fall, Kagome and InuYasha covered their faces to avoid the flying dust and debris.

"Is it...is it dead?" Kagome coughed, waving at the air around her face.

"If a sacred arrow couldn't kill it, I'm not sure its something even I want to mess with." InuYasha replied as he made his way towards the fallen ogre.

"What about Rin? We have to get her out of this thing. I won't leave her body in there."

"Um...hello? Kagome? InuYasha!"

Kagome jumped in shock and the hanyou's eyes widened. They had to be hearing things! Both stared in shocked at the ogre's mouth. How could a dead ogre talk like Rin!

"Is someone out there! Jaken! My grip on this arrow is starting to fail so if someone wouldn't mind terribly...GETTING UP IN HERE AND HELPING ME OUT!"


	41. Questioned

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters therein.**

Rin held tight to the sacred arrow, not daring for a moment to look down to the back of the ogre's throat. The sound of her own shouts echoed in the beast's mouth and she flinched. Her eyes were locked on the blue sky she could see from beyond the demon's teeth.

"Come on, Kagome...InuYasha...you guys can't be dead." she grunted as she adjusted her grip on the arrow's shaft.

"Rin! You're okay!" Kagome shouted, peering down from her perch on the ogre's chin.

"Kagome! Oh good! You have got to get me out of here! Where is InuYasha and Master Jaken? Are they all right?"

"Everyone is okay...but there is still no sign of Sesshomaru. Just hang on! We are going to use Sesshomaru's sash to pull you up. Don't worry, InuYasha has the other end tied around his waist! He won't let you fall!"

Rin said nothing more as she grabbed onto the familiar purple and yellow sash Kagome threw down to her. Sesshomaru's scent filled her nostrils as the materal brushed against her cheek. Her eyes slipped closed and she held fast to it, feeling herself rising up as InuYasha carefully and slowly pulled her up. When she was within reach, Kagome clasped her hands and helped Rin out. InuYasha quickly untied the sash from his waist and pressed it into Rin's small hands. He knew the girl would want to keep it.

"I'm sure he's okay, Rin," he said softly, "Something...something just made him hesitate and lets just hope it didn't cost him his life."

"He's still alive, InuYasha. I can feel it. Lets get Kagome that elixir and then we can start to search for Lord Sesshomaru."

"No. We have to find Sesshomaru first. The elixir can wait." Kagome insisted, scrambling down from the fallen ogre and retrieving her bow and the quiver of sacred arrows.

"But, Kagome---"

"No! Please...Rin. Lets just find Sesshomaru, okay? Some things are more important than others."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru had barely had time to move before the ogre's fist came crashing down. The creature's craggy skin had caught the sash around his waist and nearly pulled him back but the inuyoukai lord had released the simple knot, freeing himself. As the ground erupted Sesshomaru had gracefully lept away, landing smoothly before the startled demons. Tokijin was firmly pointed at them and neither dared to speak. Fire blazed in the dog demon's eyes.

"I have tolerated these games of cat and mouse, I have looked the other way as I caught sight of you watching me and I have even chosen to ignore your scents as they linger after you are gone. This time, I will do none of those things. You have had time enough to observe both myself and my little brother. Now you stand idlly by as we are attacked by an ogre. Were you hoping to see what Tetsuseiga and Tenseiga are capable of? Or did you hope to witness our demise and take the weapons for yourselves?"

"You had the Demon's Dagger, Lord Sesshomaru." the taller, more reptilian looking of the demon's said softly.

"That hardly answers my questions. Clearly you are not allies seeing as you didn't come to our aid. That, therefore, makes you the enemy." Sesshomaru replied, raising Tokijin to strike.

"What need would the Lord of the Western Lands have for allies?" the shorter and far bolder demon demanded.

"You seemed to have the battle well under control, Lord Sesshomaru. Had we interfered you would merely have told us our aid was unnecessary...am I correct?" the taller demon spoke again, laying a hand on his companion's shoulder.

"Don't think to use such poor logic as a defense for you cowardice. You are little better than savangers. You were waiting to pick over the bodies and take what you could of value. Why wait? Why not try and take the weapon from me now? Or perhaps you would rather try and take the Tetsuseiga from the slower hanyou?"

The demons glanced at one another. What were they to say? They had been played for fools by the Northern lord and now the Lord of the Western Lands was challenging them. They knew they stood little chance against Sesshomaru. His speed was not something to be trifled with. He was almost impossible to strike and neither of them had nearly the agility to go against him. They had once told Lord Sesshomaru they had no quarrel with him or his mate and they had meant it. They wished no harm to the Lady Rin as she had treated demons with fairness in her dealings. The dog demon lord they simply feared out of common sense.

"Your weapons we have no wish to possess, Lord Sesshomaru. It is their power we want to understand and harness. Only to protect our own as you protect yours." the tall demon replied evenly.

"You waste your time. Their power cannot be taken from them and used elsewhere."

From the battlefield a loud crash was heard and a wind rushed through the trees, bending the tender saplings in half. It was apparent that the fight was over and the ogre had not come out the victor. The demons looked to Sesshomaru whose expression never changed even as the fallen leaves on the ground swirled around him.

"If you touch the Tetsuseiga, its barrier will reject you. Father had the sword forged so no full blooded demon may touch it. I know of which I speak. If you wish to test it, by all means, do so."

Sesshomaru turned and began to walk away, back to the others. The demons were lying. They wanted more than to merely understand the swords his father had left to him and InuYasha. When his eyes had found the two demons lurking in the woods, they had been watching Rin and Kagome. Their focus had now shifted. Why did these two beings wish to know all they could about himself and InuYasha and those around them? One never made such an intense studied of a person. Not unless they were pondering whether to make them friend or foe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha was the first to see Sesshomaru emerging from the dense woods. Even from the great distance, he could see his brother's look was dark. How had the inuyoukai lord managed to escape the ogre's strike? He followed Sesshomaru's intense gaze and realized he was watching Rin. Of course. Making sure his mate was unharmed. It was their first instinct as dog demons.

"Rin." the hanyou said gently, nodding in his brother's direction.

Rin's head came up as she emerged from some shrubbery she was looking through for any sign of her lord. She looked at InuYasha, puzzled at first. Then her eyes slowly widened as she recognized the striking white against the green of the woods. Not caring a bit whether it was appropriate or not, Rin bolted across the field towards her lord. Other women might have cried but not Rin. Her laughter floated over the ruined grounds as she came to a stop before Sesshomaru, her hands clasped behind her back. Jaken, in his usual way, was practically sobbing with relief. Sesshomaru studied Rin's face, seeing smears of dirt from her search on her cheek and chin, a scratch from a bramblebush on the side of her neck.

"You are well, Rin?" he asked, hiding the smile on his face.

"I am well, my lord." she beemed.

The others could hardly believe their ears! These two were acting as if nothing beyond a minor mishap had occured! They had no way of knowing that this was Sesshomaru's way of showing the depth of his worry for Rin. Since she was a child, after any amount of separation, this was the way he had always spoken to her. Rin's reply, while sounding so blaise, was her way of telling her lord her joy at their reunion. Only between Sesshomaru and Rin did they trully know what was being said. As Sesshomaru nodded and started to make his way back to the others, Rin happily walked alongside him, not once reaching for his hand. She and he both were content enough simply to see one another alive and well.

"Okay...was that not just about the weirdest reunion you have ever seen!" Kagome asked InuYasha as they watched the couple coming towards them.

"Well what did you expect? Sesshomaru to lift her up and spin her around?" the hanyou snorted.

"A hug at least! I mean, if I were Rin, I'd be so relieved I'd have to at least have that much!"

"These two just don't work that way, Kagome. Sesshomaru can never be accused of a lot of public affection. Not everyone thinks a full body tackle is an acceptable greeting like you do."

"InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Sit, boy."

The power of the command drove the unsuspecting hanyou into the ground. From the shrine came the creak and groan of ancient wood. The tiny structure teetered dangerously on the edge of the chasm, threatening to fall in. Rin froze, her eyes going to Kagome. If the shrine fell, any chances she may have had for immortality would be lost. InuYasha slowly knelt, ready to jump for the shrine should it tumble.

"Kagome? Do we let it fall?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chew Chew: To answer your review in Chapter 39...Stop reading my mind! lol**

**Yes, the ogre is dead but the elixir is not yet securely in their hands...and if Sesshomaru should get ahold of it, will he still make his little brother pay a price in order for Kagome to use it? Will Kagome even still want to use it? Will my spelling in this Chapter not suck as hard as it did in Chapter 40? Stay tuned!**


	42. Suspected

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the gang. sigh**

_"Kagome? Do we let it fall?"_

Kagome's first instinct was to say Yes. Now that she knew she would lose her priestess powers, those very powers which enabled her to fight alongside InuYasha, she wasn't as certain if she wished to become immortal. However, she also realized if she might someday change her mind, the choice would be lost. Again the delapidated shrine gave a groan and the weakened earth beneath it started to give way. InuYasha and Sesshomaru knew precious moments ticked away and soon there would be no room for discussion. Cursing under his breath, the hanyou ran into the crumbling structure. Kagome and Rin rushed toward the chasm, screaming his name. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. What was that fool brother of his thinking!

"Me lord? Do you...do you think InuYasha will find the elixir in time? He does not know where in the shrine it is located." Jaken pointed out sheepishly, clutching his staff tightly.

"Common sense never was his strong suit." Sesshomaru replied with a shake of his head.

"InuYasha! INUYASHA!"

Kagome screamed her mate's name over and over as she and Rin fell to their knees at the edge of the chasm, their eyes locked on the doorway of the shrine. Minutes ticked by and still InuYasha failed to appear. Slowly Rin peered back over her shoulder at Sesshomaru. What would her lord do if the shrine began to fall? The loud snapping of aged wood caused Rin to look back to the building now slowly and certainly sinking downwards. Quickly she grabbed hold of Kagome who was positioning herself to jump for the shrine's doorway. Tears were running down her friend's cheeks and Rin's heart constricted.

"He'll find it in time, Kagome. I know he will. When has InuYasha ever failed at something he set his mind to?"

"Why hasn't he come out yet, Rin! Why did he go in there! He doesn't even know where in the shrine that stupid elixir is!" Kagome cried, beating her fist into the grass.

Rin saw her lord's shadow looming over them and she looked up into his face.

"What will you do, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Retrieve the elixir and that halfbreed brother of mine."

It was too late however. Suddenly the ground beneath the shrine gave way completely and with a final loud crack the beams of the structure splintered apart. Kagome lunged forward, reaching as if the grab the shrine but Rin's arms locked tight around her, holding her still. Both girls could only scream in horror as the earth seemed to devour the building, taking with it the elixir and InuYasha. Their screams mixed with the explosion of the shrine's flimsy roofbeams, a shower of wood, dust and the remains of long abandon nests rained down on them. Sesshomaru saw the streak of crimson that rose up from the cloud of debris and recognized his brother's familiar ears. Clutched in InuYasha's fist was the ancient ivory flask. He had done it. He had the elixir in his possession. With a triumphant smirk InuYasha landed safely before Sesshomaru, tossing the flask in the air and catching it once again in his palm.

"Bet you didn't think I could do it, did you?"

"I would think you didn't go in after it to prove a point, little brother."

"I went after it because I wasn't about to take away a choice for Kagome. I did it for her."

"InuYasha!"

Kagome's relieved sob was punctuated by her tackling her mate and wrapping her arms tight around his waist. Not expecting the embrace, InuYasha lost his grip on the flask. Luckily, Sesshomaru caught the precious container and quirked an eyebrow at his brother.

"Don't even think about it, Sesshomaru! I'm the one who retrieved it, therefore, its mine and Kagome's!"

Kagome froze as she saw the ivory bottle resting in the inuyoukai lord's palm. Surely he wouldn't claim it for himself now! Her eyes flew to Sesshomaru's. He wouldn't ask InuYasha to pay a price for it, would he! Not after his brother had endangered his own life to get it! Kagome started to speak but Sesshomaru held up a hand for silence.

"You hesitated, Kagome. For a split second you did not care one way or the other if the elixir fell. You know the price for the elixir and you have a doubt in your heart. So long as that doubt remains, you would be a fool to drink it. I am offering to keep the flask in my possession so that it might be safe from others who would wish to claim it. Until you are at peace with your decision to become immortal."

"How do we know you won't slip some to Rin?" InuYasha demanded.

"I don't want it, InuYasha. I'm like Kagome. I'm not decided. I'm not ready." Rin said softly.

"There is another reason you can't drink it, Rin." Sesshomaru replied, tucking the flask away for safekeeping.

Rin frowned, her brow wrinkled in confusion. Another reason? What other possible reason could there be? InuYasha and Kagome looked to her, the both of them looking equally as lost. Rin shrugged.

"Care to enlighten us here, Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked dryly, his arms folded over his chest.

"Perhaps at another time, little brother."

InuYasha could only grit his teeth as his elder brother retrieved the fallen Demon's Dagger. Of course. Typical Sesshomaru to leave them all in the dark. Again Rin looked to Kagome and InuYasha and could only shrug. She could think of no other reason she couldn't drink the elixir except for her still having lingering doubts. Jaken gave his lord a quizzical look but Sesshomaru seemed to ignore it. Before the others could know, he would break the news to Rin. It was going to be enough of a shock to her system. Even he was having a hard time believing it himself.

He could hardly say he was stunned. Sesshomaru was no fool. He had suspected for a few weeks now. With all the goings on, it was no wonder Rin hadn't noticed the subtle changes. The others followed slowly as they retreated back to the great hall. Ah-Un's two heads looked back and forth between Kagome and InuYasha as they debated the possible reasons why Rin would be unable to take the elixir while Jaken voiced his opinion as well. Rin caught up quickly to her lord but said nothing, looking up at him with questioning eyes.

"You need not look so worried, Rin. Have you changed your mind? Do you now wish to drink the elixir?"

"My mind has not changed, my lord. However, I am confused as to why it is no longer possible for me to drink it. Unless...unless perhaps you do not wish for me to."

"You have already achieved your own form of immortality, Rin. If you were to drink now, there would be consequences."

"You speak in riddles, my lord." Rin sighed impatiently.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for the short chapter, gang! Busy at work but still determined to keep my readers happy!**


	43. Stunned

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the gang.**

As she lay in bed, Kagome could feel InuYasha shifting from his seat at the foot of her bed. His habit of sleeping sitting upright had not changed. When half an hour had passed and the hanyou had woke her for the third time, Kagome sighed heavily and sat up, glowering at the back of InuYasha's head.

"All right. What has you so restless now? You have been shifting and moving and grunting, keeping me awake."

"Something here just doesn't seem right. Sesshomaru has that damn elixir in his hand, all he has to do is sneak some to Rin but he says she can't drink it. What the hell is up with that?"

"Maybe he has developed a conscience? Sneaking it to her would hardly be fair, InuYasha. She has made it clear she doesn't want to drink it just yet. If ever." Kagome yawned, flopping back on the pillows.

"Feh. Sesshomaru? Have a conscience? Not likely. If pulling the wool over Rin's eyes will get him what he wants? He'd do it. Sesshomaru isn't known for changing his mind on things, Kagome. I saw the look in his eyes when he got his hands on that elixir. You'd have thought someone had just handed him Tetsuseiga. He wants Rin to have it...just not right now." InuYasha snorted with a frown, a scowl marring his features.

Suddenly, Kagome giggled and curled up on her side, her hands tucked beneath her chin.

"Who knows. Maybe she can't drink it just yet because she's pregnant."

"Oh get real, Kagome!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin's eyes studied the simple ivory flask intently as her lord carefully placed it amidst the arsenal in his cabinet. It hardly seemed large enough to hold a dose of some fabled potion that would grant eternal life. Cautiously, Sesshomaru closed the doors and locked them before turning to look at his young mate. His eyes studied Rin. Perhaps he had been wrong earlier. Here in the light of their room she looked no different than she had only a month ago. It wasn't her appearance, however, that had been the most obvious change to him.

"Rin. Come here."

She came to him, eyes wide. The closer she came, the stronger the scent became. No. There was no mistaking it. He was now forever bound to this woman. A tie no sword could severe. Sesshomaru's first instinct was to curse himself. Why had he not been more careful?

'_Because you wanted to bind this woman more firmly to you than the title of Mate ever could_.'

Sesshomaru ground his teeth. This was not the time for his conscience to become so vocal again. He was confused enough as it was. All the signs were there before him. The bloom in Rin's cheeks, the slight smudges of fatigue beneath her wide brown eyes. He would make no mistake before he said a word to her. Without warning Sesshomaru's hand reached out and splayed over the plane of Rin's belly. It was there. He could feel it beneath his palm, hear it in his ears. The heartbeat of a child. His child. Rin was watching him closely, her brow wrinkled in confusion.

"My lord? Is something wrong?"

"I suppose that would depend on your definition of 'wrong', Rin. Have you been well as of late?"

"I have been well, my lord. Tired and at times ill to my stomach. I think perhaps it has just been all of the goings on. It is nothing to concern yourself with, my lord. I promise, I will take better care of myself."

"Therein lies the difficulty, Rin. Its not just yourself you will have to take better care of."

"My lord, you have been speaking in riddles and I cannot decipher what you mean. You have me so confused." Rin frowned.

"Rin, when I said you could not drink the elixir now, there was a good reason." Sesshomaru replied, removing his hand, "Your body, that of a matured adult, could survive the power of the elixir and the change. The child you carry, could not."

"Th...the child I carry?"

The warmth of her lord's hand on her still lingered as Rin's own hands flew to her belly. A child. A part of her and a part of her lord. She knew how these things came about. Lord Sesshomaru had made certain she was schooled on the changes that her body went through when she first entered her teen years. Unfortunately, the lessons on childbearing and birth were taught to her only if the pairing was between two humans! Not a human and a full blooded inuyoukai lord! A look of panic transformed her usually peaceful face and tears flooded her eyes.

"I...I am so sorry, my lord! Please forgive me! I did not know."

Now it was Sesshomaru's turn to be confused. Why was Rin sorry? Did she regret this? Was she disgusted by it?

"The child will be...be like your brother. Forgive me!"

Sesshomaru's own insults came back to haunt him. Of course. How foolish of him to have forgotten. Rin had never heard him refer to his brother in insulting terms until she was of age. Although Rin harbored no ill will towards InuYasha for his mixed blood she knew how much it disgusted her lord. How clear and precise hindsight could be. He should have better planned for when this moment came. He knew when he made Rin his mate that it would come down to this. Now to find a way to assure her that he carried no such feelings of revulsion towards his own offspring. A child of the same mixed heritage as his brother.

Rin slowly sank down into a nearby chair, her hearbeat thundering in her ears. A part of her was so happy she wanted to cry but a deeper part of her was equally as distraught. Halfbreed. She could hear the insult ringing in her head as she closed her eyes against the tears threatening to fall. InuYasha had learned to ignore the vicious slur but he had also lived hundreds of years before that was possible. Rin took great offense to the word seeing as the hanyou was her friend. She knew how much it hurt her just to have her friend called by that name but her own child? She didn't think she could bear it. Could her own lord abide by his child being of mixed blood?

"Rin. Look at me." Sesshomaru said, his presence looming over her seated form.

"I cannot, my lord. I bring shame to you, to your family. Your hatred of InuYasha has never been a well kept secret. He shares your blood and still you loathed him for so long. For his human mother. Someone...someone like me."

"I have come to look passed your being mortal, Rin. I care nothing for that. My child will be part human. So be it. Now I ask you. Can you bear to carry a child who will be half demon?"

It took all of her might to bring her eyes to Sesshomaru's but Rin had to look him in the eye as she spoke, so he might see her words were true and from her heart. That she meant them with all of her being.

"I care nothing of the child being human or demon. All that matters to me is that it is yours."

Sesshomaru nodded silently. As blood proud as he had once been, it seemed of little consequence to him now. Word of his mate's condition had to be kept contained. Those who were his enemies would most certainly seek to use this against him. He could not be with Rin every moment of every day. He would have to find a way to insure her safety and that of their unborn child. A thought dawned on him. There was someone. Someone he knew would protect the child fiercely, without fail.

"My lord? What will it be like? I mean...for me. I know and understand the length of pregnancy for a human female when the father of the child is also human. Will it be the same where you are a demon?" Rin hesitated to ask.

"It will differ, yes. How so, I am not certain. I never concerned myself much with such matters. As the Lord of the Western Lands, my mind was more focused on battles. I fought by Father's side and never delved into the workings of the body. Knowing my brother, his little vermin friend, Myoga, could perhaps answer your questions."

"Would you mind if I spoke with Myoga about this?"

"If you can find him. He has a knack for vanishing whenever I am present. He served Father faithfully enough...or as well as a flea could. Bravery is not in his nature and he has a tendancy to abandon my little brother at all times." Sesshomaru shrugged.

Rin nodded, trying to absorb all her lord had told her. Pregnant. She had never given thought to her part in her lord's life much beyond being his mate. Mother to his child was a role she had never dared dream of. She had just assumed he would be careful not to allow her to become pregnant and if he wanted children he would father them with a female demon. Now that she knew her lord was not repulsed or angered over the child she allowed herself to feel happiness. Were Lord Sesshomaru not present Rin would have spun in a circle and laughed. She rested a hand on her belly as she pressed her fingertips from the other to her lips. Her whole life had just changed dramatically once more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had barely risen when Kagome heard the soft knocking on her door. InuYasha still sat on the floor, his back against the foot of her bed. His ears barely twitched at the sound of Rin's soft whispering.

"Kagome. Kagome, are you awake?"

"Come on in, Rin. I'm not really awake yet but I'm getting there." Kagome yawned, pushing herself up on the pillows.

Rin slowly opened the door, giving her friend a hesitant smile before nodding to InuYasha. How was she going to ask to speak with Myoga without raising suspicion? Kagome was a woman of a thousand questions while the hanyou never really delved too deep into things. Nervously tucking her hair behind her ears, Rin shuffled closer to the bed.

"Um...actually...Kagome, I came to speak to---ow!"

Rin slapped her hand against the side of her neck. Something had bit her! As she pulled her hand away, Rin recognized the rumpled form of Myoga, InuYasha's semi-sort-of-not-really reliable vassil. How had he...? How long had he been on her? InuYasha looked to Rin, an eyebrow raised. Kagome was peering at her as well, curious what could have the young woman up and about so early.

"Myoga, I'm sorry! I didn't realize it was you. You aren't hurt are you?"

"No more so than usual." Myoga groaned, rubbing his head.

"What were you doing?" Rin demanded, now nervous as to just how much the flea already knew.

"Just..uh...just having an early morning breakfast?" the flea smiled weakly before frowning, "I say, Rin, you taste...different. In fact, if I didn't know better...I would say you tasted as if you were--"

Quickly, Rin curled her fingers around the hapless flea and silenced him before he could reveal too much. Now both InuYasha and Kagome were looking at her with rapt interest. All Rin could do was laugh nervously as she began to back out of the room. She had the counsel she needed. No need to disturb her friends or fumble through some feeble excuses. With a wild wave of her empty hand, Rin threw open the door.

"Oh nevermind. Far too early to be bothering you, Kagome! Go back to sleep, all is well, I'll talk to you later, bye!"

The door slammed shut behind her, leaving a perplexed Kagome and InuYasha behind. Several moments of stillness and silence passed before they finally looked at one another.

"What the hell just happened here!" the hanyou asked indignantly.


	44. Discussed

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the gang.**

Rin hurried as fast as she could to the flowering gardens, hoping it would be far away enough from servants who might overhear anything she had to say. Only when she tucked herself and Myoga into a distant corner did Rin release her grip on the poor flea.

"I'm so sorry, Myoga. I know that had to have been rather rough on you but I couldn't have you saying anything in front of Kagome and InuYasha, not just yet. Oh dear...I did make a mess of you didn't I?" she fussed as she opened her hand.

"Master InuYasha has done far worse, believe me," Myoga groaned, holding his head, "So then I was right. You are pregnant, are you not?"

Rin could only nod as she bit her lip.

"You don't seem overjoyed by this, Rin. Do you not wish to have a child with Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Of course I do...but...well...I am a little bit nervous. Wouldn't you be if you were carrying the child of a full blooded demon! Lord Sesshomaru rules the Western Lands, Myoga. This is serious!"

"So he is Lord of the Western Lands. What difference should that make? If anything that assures that his offspring will be respected. Far more so than Master InuYasha who lacked having a full blooded demon father around to silence those who ridiculed him! No, your child will be far luckier than that." Myoga nodded firmly.

"That is why I am coming to you, Myoga. You were around, you knew Lord Sesshomaru and InuYasha's father. I'm also hoping you might know a little about Lady Izayoi's pregnancy with InuYasha. I want to know exactly what I can expect here. No surprises! I've had enough surprises lately!" Rin sighed.

Myoga studied Rin's face in silence. She did resemble the lady, Izayoi, in many ways. She saw only the good in people and in demons. She shunned no one. Little did Master InuYasha or Lord Sesshomaru realize, they had chosen women so similar to the good lady their father had fallen so deeply in love with. Lady Izayoi had the same concerns Rin held. That fear of the unknown. When Myoga had realized his lord had fallen in battle with Takemaru he had quickly taken his place as InuYasha's vassil. If Myoga spoke the truth he had lost a part of his heart to the lovely Izayoi as well.

"Birthing is never easy. Whether it be a demon's child or a human's, Rin. I was not present when Master InuYasha's mother gave birth nor Lord Sesshomaru's. Those births would have been vastly different. The women of these times...pretty much give birth alone. At least that is how it was for the Lady Izayoi. None would help her...since she was giving birth to the child of a demon."

"How long did her pregnancy last? Is it faster with demons? I know they age slower does that mean they develop in the womb slowly as well! I'm not going to be pregnant for two years or anything like that, am I!"

"No no no. Of course not. In the womb, the child will progress as that of human parentage would. Even as a halfdemon, the child will age slowly as Master InuYasha did. Rin, he is the one who you really should be speaking to about this. He can tell you far more about the upbringing and difficulties. I was merely an outsider, watching what he went through." Myoga said, his voice sounding almost regretful.

"You're right, I know. But you see how flustered InuYasha gets when you try to even discuss feelings with him! If I were to ask him about babies and such..."

"Good point. Knowing Master InuYasha he would not handle the subject delicately."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You got her pregnant!"

Sesshomaru scowled. He might have known better than to breathe a word of this to his brother. The hanyou had no tact. Kagome sat hard in a chair and blinked slowly as if she had been struck. Neither of them were going to be of any help to him whatsoever. What made him think they would know what to do next?

"I can't believe you! **YOU**! Who preached and ranted about how much you hated humans and always spitting on me for being a 'halfbreed', are now going to have a kid..._with a human_! Eating your own words now, aren't you, Sesshomaru!"

"InuYasha sit!" Kagome snapped, causing her mate to slam into the hard floor of the great hall, "You really need to learn to be more careful with what you say!"

"I should have known coming to you would be a folly, little brother." Sesshomaru said bitterly.

"Ow...dammit, Kagome...So why the hell _did _you come to me then? You think I was going to do backflips over the idea of becoming an uncle?" InuYasha snapped, rubbing at his sore neck and glaring at the back of Kagome's head.

"I didn't expect any reaction from you, InuYasha. What I do expect from you is something more important than that."

"Feh. You want something from me and its not the Tetsuseiga? That I find hard to believe."

"InuYasha!" Kagome hissed in warning.

"In a manner of speaking, yes, I do want the Tetsuseiga."

"WHAT!" Kagome shouted as InuYasha snorted, "I knew it."

"It will not always be possible for me to be at Rin's side during this time. I am going to need someone to protect her and our unborn child. It occured to me that none would be more qualified for the task than one who would already knows the lengths people and demons will go to to be certain the child never breathes."

"Are you...are you asking InuYasha to serve as a sort of bodyguard for Rin and the baby!"

"Can you think of any other who would be so diligent in the task?" Sesshomaru asked, glancing at a stunned Kagome, "He already knows what dangers and hardships will be for a child such as mine and Rin's. Perhaps, as the infant will be of his family, he will not fail."

Kagome looked to InuYasha and saw the muscle ticking in his jaw. Failure was not something the hanyou was willing to except and for Sesshomaru to imply that he would wouldn't sit well. She saw through Sesshomaru's trick. He was going to provoke his brother, challenge him into accepting the duty since his pride would never allow him to freely take on the responsibility of his elder brother's offspring.

InuYasha hated it when Sesshomaru was right. He knew all too well what the world held in store for the child. Never accepted by either the human or demon population, having to carve out one's own place in the world. Not to mention being labelled as a freak or a halfbreed. This child would be related to him...a niece or a nephew. He would have blood relations beyond just Sesshomaru. InuYasha nodded firmly. He would do it. Not for Sesshomaru, not for Rin but for their child. Neither of them could understand all the infant would endure.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later Sesshomaru sat alone in his rooms, his amber eyes locked on the flames in the fireplace. A father. He was going to be a father. Responsible for another life. And not just any life but a life he helped to create. He was not sorry, he didn't regret it but...Slowly he raised a hand and watched it. Steady as a rock. Then he thought of his child, of Rin's vulnerability as her body would swell and grow with the infant. His hand shook now. Though it galled him to admit it, he was afraid.

Before Rin came into his life, he had nothing he feared losing. Toukijin? It could be replaced with the fang of another demon. None dared ever take Tenseiga from him. Then came a starry eyed child into his life who showed him unsolicited kindness, who didn't run just from the very sight of him. Suddenly Sesshomaru had found himself somehow responsible for this person and in time, her safety came to be a priority for him. He couldn't fail her. He had never failed at anything! If abandoning some foolish battle to insure her safety made her his weakness then so be it.

"You made me tremble, Rin. No enemy can claim such a thing. None shall ever see it." he vowed, closing his shaking hand into a tightly clenched fist.

The sound of the door softly opening and closing pulled his eyes from the fire. Rin smiled tenderly as she came to kneel beside him, her small hand coming to rest on his arm. They said nothing to one another. The warmth of the fire seeped into Rin's skin and she felt Sesshomaru's arm slip from behind her fingertips. Her eyes were growing heavy and she slowly lay her head on the now vacant arm rest. Tomorrow would be soon enough for her to speak with InuYasha. With a soft yawn sleep claimed Rin. Moments passed with only the crackle of the fire filling the room. She never knew. She never felt it. Sesshomaru's hand reaching out and gently stroking her hair.


	45. Worried

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the gang.**

"One of us should go to her...speak with her. Lady Rin has always been fair in her dealings with demons. Surely she would not deny our request. None other will listen to us. If we can reason with her, perhaps she can also reason with InuYasha. If we do not try, our fate will be sealed."

"How do we ask her to resort to thievery? She has never betrayed her lord. Now he is also her mate which makes it even more unlikely that she would do such a thing. No. Lady Rin is too fair and honest a woman. As strange as it is to say, I do not wish to put her in a compromising position. We leave her out of this."

"Leave her out of this! That is impossible to do. Her involvement with the inuyoukai lord has placed her in the very middle of everything. Lady Rin and the girl, Kagome, have no idea how deeply involved in this matter they are! They cannot remain ignorant of this forever. InuYasha's sword can help us beat back our enemies and perserve our way of life! With the elixir we can be assured that our people will not die! Where do you loyalties lie? With a human girl or with your own bretheren?"

The taller of the two demons glowered at his shorter companion. He did not like to be questioned thusly. Their hopes had rested on Tetsuseiga, they still did. The fact they could not wield the sword was only a minor setback just as their dealings with the Northern Lord had been. If they could find a way to get the elixir in their grasp, they would no longer need the Tetsuseiga. The question was, which one was trully out of their reach?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"InuYasha?"

The halfdemon sighed. He might have known. Judging by Kagome's loud whisper she was hoping he wasn't napping in the tree overhead. He had come here to be alone, to think for awhile. Slowly InuYasha opened one eye and peered down at his expectant looking mate. Kagome always had the same look on her face when she was worried about something. She was also clasping her hands together. Something was definately weighing heavy on her mind.

"What is it now, Kagome? I had rathered hoped for some peace and quiet."

"How can you be so calm! Sesshomaru just asked you to watch over his mate and their unborn baby. _Your brother_! Asked something of _you_! Aren't you the least bit shocked by that!"

"Feh. So what? I'm gonna keep an eye on Rin. Whats the big deal?"

"The big deal is you are kinda responsible for Rin's safety. You don't like to be responsible for anything or anyone! And the fact that its also _Sesshomaru's _baby you'll be guarding. Why did you agree to it?"

InuYasha sat up, giving up on any plans for rest, "I agreed to do it because I know what kind of a life this kid is gonna face, Kagome. It won't matter that his or her father is some powerful demon lord. People can still be jerks. Someone is going to have to teach this kid how to stand up for themself."

"You are going to give this child the guidance you never had." Kagome said softly.

"More like, I'm going to teach the kid how to avoid the pitfalls that make one a social outcast. No way this kid is going to have the name halfbreed thrown in its face. Why should Rin have to cry like my mother did?"

"InuYasha?"

"Yeah?" he sighed heavily.

"Did you...did you ever hate humans as much as your brother did?"

"There was only one human I ever hated as much as Sesshomaru hated **all** humans. But we aren't going to go there, are we, Kagome?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head slowly, "Is it really going to be that hard for Rin and Sesshomaru's child?"

"Its only going to be as hard as the kid allows it to be. Once the kid learns to ignore other peoples stupidity, it will get easier." InuYasha shrugged before jumping lightly from the tree and landing before Kagome.

Kagome studied her mate in complete silence. InuYasha had come so far since they first met. He had been so guarded and distrustful, with good reason of course. Only her patience and willingness to stay by his side no matter what had slowly broken down the barriers he had set up around himself. Yes, InuYasha was still a bit rough around the edges and his temper still had a way of getting the better of him but Kagome loved him exactly as he was. Infuriating, brave, stubborn, reliable. Kagome tried to imagine what Rin and Sesshomaru's child might turn out like. She hoped the child would have Rin's temperment for everyone's sakes.

"There's another reason I agreed to do this, Kagome." InuYasha said, his face and voice deadly serious.

"What reason is that?" she asked, her voice a whisper of anticipation, thinking it some great secret.

"I figure this way Sesshomaru is gonna owe me one." the hanyou smirked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru looked down at the sprawled form of his near catatonic vassil.

"Jaken. Get up."

"M-me lord, how can this be!" Jaken gaped as he sat up, his hands clutching his sore head.

"I hope you are not expecting your lord to explain how such things occur, Jaken." Sesshomaru sighed.

"I know how it happens, me lord, but...you and Rin having a child? I never would have thought...as much as you despise InuYasha..."

Jaken quickly ducked his head. He knew it sounded as if he was implying his lord might have such feelings towards his own child. To Jaken's surprise Lord Sesshomaru almost looked...remorseful. Was it possible Lord Sesshomaru had come to accept his brother, to somehow forgive him for their father's demise?

"What has blood pride gotten me, Jaken? Nothing. My existance was a cold and lonely one. Rin has continually given me things I did not think I wanted nor needed. My brother and I have reached...an understanding of sorts. His existance happened for a reason. He is not the first halfdemon nor shall he be the last. In accepting him as he is, I have learned how to be able to accept my own child."

"Forgive me for being outspoken, me lord, but this is going to render you even more vulnerable. Already we have seen how enemies have tried to use Rin against you. When word of her condition leaks out, enemies will come in droves, hoping to capture her. What are we to do?"

"That concern has been dealt with, Jaken." Sesshomaru replied, turning from his vassil and stepping out into the open gardens outside his room.

The moon was full overhead, casting an eery glow over the landscape. Sesshomaru thought back to the last time he saw his father. There had been a full moon then as well. He had damned his father for going, hated the woman who his father went for and despised the child which his father had made with that woman. His father had asked him that night if he had someone to protect, a notion that seemed ridiculous to Sesshomaru at the time. He stood there and he could understand his father's urgency to reach Lady Izayoi. His fierce need to protect her. His determination no longer seemed like a folly. His father had been not a great dog demon but _the_ great dog demon. He had still been cut down in battle. He never really knew InuYasha and InuYasha never really knew him. Sesshomaru would make certain no such fate would befall his child.

Jaken watched his lord from a short distance away. Like it or not, Lord Sesshomaru was going to have a child with a human girl. The news had shocked the vassil but he would never dare to speak against it. If his lord said the matter of the child and Rin's safety was taken care of then it was, without a doubt. Jaken would do his part to aid in their protection. Of course, he would do so only to please his lord. Certainly not because he held any affections towards Rin and the child...of course not.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THREE HUNDRED REVIEWS FOR MY STORY! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! **


	46. Asked

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the gang but I do own Masahiro and Fujiwara.**

The peace and quiet that had become a pattern of everyday life was soon broken. Rin quietly tended the small flower garden with Kagome's help while InuYasha sat perched either on the walls overlooking to gardens or at the base of a tree a distance away. It was the hanyou that noticed the first sign of what he perceived to be trouble. He caught the scent of demon quickly enough. As the girls moved about in relative silence in the garden InuYasha caught the sound of the footsteps of whatever approached.

"Kagome, take Rin inside."

The girls stopped what they were doing and looked upwards, seeing InuYasha perched on the wall's ledge. Kagome saw the worried look on her friend's face and tried to give her a reassuring smile. Slowly Rin gathered up her tools. She knew something was wrong. The tone of InuYasha's voice had given it away. He wouldn't have sent them both inside unless he felt there was real trouble coming. Something that even Kagome with her archery skills could not handle. As the girls disappeared into the great hall, InuYasha's eyes scanned the horizon. He knew this damn scent. Or at least part of it. The scent of the demon who had been following him, watching him. Getting bolder apparently.

"Kagome? Whats going on? You and InuYasha are in tune enough with one another. He saw something out beyond the walls, didn't he?" Rin asked, slowing her pace once they were safely inside.

"I'm sure its nothing to worry about, Rin. You know how InuYasha is. He's just being overly cautious is all."

"She's not taking visitors. Now get lost."

"Well unless InuYasha has started talking to himself, Kagome, I think that some_thing_ is more like a some_one_. And it sounds to me like they want to have a word with you."

"We are here to speak with the Lady Rin, not a halfbreed. You cannot prevent our seeing her."

Immediately Rin started for the gardens again. She would not stand for that word to be uttered in her presence or within her hearing range. Regardless of their reason for coming here, seeking her out, they were already on Rin's bad side. Kagome dropped the gardening implements and rushed forward, grabbing Rin's arm before she could reach the doorway.

"No! Rin, you can't go out there! Come on, lets let InuYasha handle this, please!"

"I won't put up with whoever that is calling InuYasha that! My child is going to be like him, born of a human mother and a demon father. I hate that word!"

"Listen to me, InuYasha has learned to shrug it off. It doesn't even bother him these days. He wouldn't want you getting all worked up about it either. Just...just stay here and I'll go take a peek, okay?" Kagome pleaded.

Rin nodded stiffly, her brown eyes stained nearly black in her anger. She wished for a moment she had some kind of powers so she might strike down whoever or whatever had dared say such a hateful thing. Slowly, cautiously, Kagome crept to the doorway and dared to peer outside. From her vantage point she could see InuYasha's back but as she glanced over his shoulder she could clearly see the face of what appeared to be a human man. As she looked closer, she realized something about him wasn't quite right. He appeared human but...not quite. His eyes. Where had she seen eyes like that before? A snake! His eyes were like those of a snake.

"You are Lord Sesshomaru's younger brother, are you not?"

"Yeah well don't hold that against me." InuYasha snorted.

"We have seen and spoken with Lord Sesshomaru. Our business is with him also. We have been watching--"

"I know you have been. I was there when Sesshomaru and I attacked you both with our swords, remember? So how about before our patience runs out the two of you just back off, go away and leave us alone?"

"I have already run out of patience with you, pup, let us pass!" the shorter demon hissed.

"Masahiro, calm yourself."

"He is being insulting, Fujiwara. I grow tired of it!"

"Ask me if I care." InuYasha sighed in a bored tone.

"InuYasha, sit!" Kagome ordered as she quickly stepped out into the gardens once more, hoping to avoid a battle.

Rin heard the familiar crash of her friend being driven into the ground and she shook her head. InuYasha was definately the hot tempered of the brothers. She dared to approach the doorway when she suddenly felt a presence. Glancing over her shoulder she saw the formidable figure of her mate. Sesshomaru's look was a dark one. He, too, had heard the sound of InuYasha's beads of subjugation in action.

"Rin?"

She hated it when he did that. Asked her a million questions in just the way he said her name. The problem was discerning which question she should answer. When she hesitated, Sesshomaru simply walked passed her and stepped into the doorway. All conversation in the gardens ceased. None dared to move, not even InuYasha.

"Apparently my last warning to you both went unheard. You linger on my lands and your presence in not welcome here." Sesshomaru said, his voice calm but clipped.

"As we explained to your brother, Lord Sesshomaru, our dealings here have nothing to do with you and everything to do with Lady Rin. We only wish a moment of her time if you might indulge us." Fujiwara smiled tightly.

"I indulged you once when I allowed you to live. Unfortunately for you, I am lacking in any further willingness to humor such kindnesses. Be gone. Rin is seeing no one."

"Is she no longer in your possession, Sesshomaru? Is that what this is all about? You say she is seeing no one because she is, in fact, gone?" Masahiro sneered, his contempt barely concealed.

"Do not try to trick me with such foolish games, child. You are a demon in your infancy. Your impudence gives you away as such. I tell you again, be gone from here."

Masahiro's eyes flared in outrage. This dog dared speak to him with such a tone of dismissile! The demon started forward as if charging the inuyoukai lord but his motion was drawn to a quick hault when Tetsuseiga suddenly was aimed at his chest. InuYasha smirked, an eyebrow raised.

"Don't even think about, little man. You've worn out your welcome so move along."

Fujiwara raised a hand, keeping his voice calm as he spoke, "Gentlemen, there is no need for this to dissolve into a violent incident. Lord Sesshomaru, forgive Masahiro's behavior. He meant no disrespect. We are merely in desperate need of counsel from the Lady Rin and seek to speak with her for only a moment. Perhaps...if it would be more suitable, I may speak with her myself?"

This, if anything, made Sesshomaru all the more leery. It was fast becoming clear these demons would not stop their visits until they had an audience with his mate. He couldn't kill them outright. He had given up such cold ways of dealing with others so long ago, he was no longer certain he could be so callous. Very well. He would allow the demon, Fujiwara, to speak with Rin seeing as he was the calmer of the two. If for no other reason than to watch Masahiro and InuYasha have some futile staredown to pass the time.

"Very well. You have five minutes of her time and then you are to leave. No more, no less."

With that said Sesshomaru turned and returned inside the great hall. Rin stood where he had left her, her eyes questioning him. He could feel Fujiwara several paces behind him. The snake demon stopped, giving Rin and Sesshomaru a respectable distance away so they might speak privately. Rin peered up at her lord as he stood before her, blocking out her view of the doorway.

"His name is Fujiwara, a snake demon. Answer his questions but nothing more than that. For him and his companion to have come here, they must want something of great value. Take great care with what you say."

Rin nodded solemnly as Sesshomaru stepped aside and allowed her to pass. Though the demon appeared human it was his eyes that gave away his true form. If this demon wanted something of great value why had he asked specifically for her? Lord Sesshomaru possessed all manners of valuable things. Fujiwara nodded to Sesshomaru and the dog demon turned away, disappearing into the halls.

"My lady, word of your fair dealings with demons has travelled far and wide. Which is why, in part, that I come to you now. We have been following and watching your lord and his brother. We oversaw the battle with the ogre demon and it was from that battle that you obtained something we, ourselves, wished to possess."

"Something you wished to possess?" Rin asked, unwilling to offer up any indication she knew what Fujiwara spoke of.

"The flask, my lady. It contains the elixir that grants a being immortality. We, the snake demons, are fading from existance. All we would need...is but a few drops of the the elixir to save our people from extinction."

"Fujiwara, you should be asking this of Lord Sesshomaru. The flask is in his possession, not mine. I have no say it what becomes of its contents. I trully wish I could be of some help but--"

"We could never ask the Lord Sesshomaru for such a thing, my lady. Just a few precious drops is all we ask. Surely he would not miss such a small amount. What possible need could an inuyoukai lord have for all that elixir? I would not ask such a thing of you, my lady, but you are our last hope. If something is not done, our people will continue to dwindle and we will be but a faded memory. How cruel a fate is that?"

"You ask me to steal from my lord, Fujiwara. I could do no such thing! Lord Sesshomaru has only ever shown me kindness. What kind of gratitude would it be for me to take something of his?" Rin objected.

"I am asking you, Lady Rin, to show my people some measure of kindess and save them from extinction!" Fujiwara exclaimed passionately.


	47. Realized

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the gang.**

Rin was horrified. Fujiwara was imploring her to betray her lord! Lord Sesshomaru's faith her had already been tested when she kept hers and Kagome's plans from him. That was lying but now she was being asked to consider theft...something bandits did. Those same people who slaughtered her family. If Fujiwara had come to her and asked her to speak with her lord on his behalf for some of the elixir, Rin would have done so without hesitation. She had no intention of stooping to such a low level as stealing.

"What you are asking of me, sir, is reprehensible! I will not reward Lord Sesshomaru's kindnesses to me over the years by going behind his back and taking something which is not mine. You should be asking my lord for this." Rin shook her head and stepping away nervously.

Without thinking Fujiwara reached out and grabbed Rin's arm, stopping her.

"My lady, you do not seem to understand what I am telling you. My race of demons is not the first to be fading from existance. Time, enemies and mating with humans is causing the full blooded demons of ALL races to vanish. Soon we will be nothing but a fond...or not so fond, memory. I am taking the kinder and less timely route here by asking for the elixir rather than eradicating your entire race! Your kindness and fairness in dealing with demons is known, my lady. I am hope you will act in the same manner with myself and my kind!"

"You are hoping I will do something underhanded and steal from Lord Sesshomaru. I tell you again, I will do no such thing. I thank you for your help in dealing with the Northern Lord--"

"Aye and for that help, my lady, I do feel you perhaps owe something to me in return!"

Rin stared at Fujiwara in stunned silence. Nothing came without a price...just as Lord Sesshomaru had said. Fujiwara and his companion had aided in the battle with Bassarious in the hopes that just such a moment would come. If she refused, it stood to reason that should she require Fujiwara's help, he would turn a blind eye to it. If she helped him and took a few drops of the elixir, Lord Sesshomaru would have no cause to trust in her and could possibly banish her from his and, eventually, their child's life.

"He never need know, my lady. My word to you, he shall never hear it from me that you handed me any of that elixir." Fujiwara swore feverently.

"I gave you permission to speak with Lady Rin, Fujiwara. I never once gave you authority to touch her."

The snake demon was slow to release his grip on Rin. He had her only a heartbeat away from agreement. He knew it. Sesshomaru stood impassively in the doorway, his amber eyes cold and forboding. Someone was daring to touch what was his. The look on Rin's face was one of fear, dread and almost something akin to sorrow. As she took a few cautious steps away from Fujiwara, Rin dropped her gaze from Sesshomaru's. Now the inuyoukai lord's eyes narrowed. Her scent of wildflowers had grown stronger. She was frightened.

"Your time is up, Fujiwara. Rin. Come here."

Rin did not hesitate. Quickly she came to stand behind her lord or, to be more correct, pressed against his back. Sesshomaru could feel her fingers digging deep into the length of pure white fur that draped over his shoulder. Although he had not been present in the room, Sesshomaru knew all of the conversation between his mate and the demon. He was furious with Fujiwara for putting Rin in such a position but he was also gratified that Rin had chosen to remain loyal to him. When Sesshomaru had chosen her as his mate, he had chosen very well.

"Please...Lady Rin. Think on what I have said."

With that Fujiwara bowed respectfully and quit the room. Rin wasted no time in telling her lord what had happened but before she could trully begin, Lord Sesshomaru raised his hand to silence her. She felt her heart sink. As she stood in silence her lord walked a slow tight circle around her before coming to a stop directly behind her. His voice came so soft and sudden in her ear that Rin couldn't help but jump.

"Give it to him, Rin."

"W-what!"

"Give Fujiwara his drops of the elixir. I have no use for debts. Either owing them or having them owed to me." Sesshomaru replied as he watched his mate turn to face him.

"My lord, no. He was willing to go through deceptive means to obtain it. Why should he be allowed to have any?"

"Consider it...an experiment, Rin. Before you or the girl, Kagome, ingest it I wish to see its effects on a demon."

Rin watched Sesshomaru for several heartbeats before speaking, "You think it will be like a poison to demons. You think instead of granting immortality it will kill them."

"It is a possibility."

----------------------------------------------------

"So...once your pal is done talking to Rin does this mean you'll be leaving me and Sesshomaru the hell alone?"

"InuYasha!" Kagome warned.

Masahiro smirked at the hanyou. Both stood a few paces apart in similar stances, arms folded over their chests. Kagome would rather the two just stood there in the uncomfortable stoney silence but they seemed determined to provoke one another. The minutes seemed to drag by since Fujiwara had vanished inside with Sesshomaru. One couldn't help but wonder if the Lord of the Western Lands had grown tired of being followed and had simply chosen to do away with the snake demon.

"If the girl is unable to help us, we will be forced to seek other means to obtain our goal. In which case, halfdemon, we will be lingering on for a bit longer." Masahiro said with a sneer.

"Just what does Rin have to do with this goal of yours?" InuYasha demanded.

"It would appear she is going to have nothing to do with our goal," Fujiwara answered as he emerged from the great hall, "We will have to go with our second option, Masahiro. Come. We have lingered here long enough."

With that the demons departed without another word. InuYasha scowled at their retreating backs. Something was going on that made his ears twitch. Fujiwara seemed harmless enough but it was his short little friend that had the hanyou on edge. Masahiro was arrogant, cold, almost cruel. That one would bear watching. InuYasha looked to the doorway to the gardens as Sesshomaru appeared with Rin close on his heels. The brothers' eyes met and neither said a word but rather they both looked once again to the distant forms of the demons.

"You gonna follow them or do you want me to?" InuYasha asked in a low voice.

"Follow them if you wish. They had their second plan already formed before coming here. You'll learn nothing by listening. Watch them closely." Sesshomaru responded.

InuYasha nodded before crouching down, "Come on, Kagome. We have some hide and seek to play."

"Right." Kagome climbed onto her mate's back before looking to Rin and giving her friend a reassuring smile.

"Will you trully have me give them the elixir and allow them to take it?" Rin asked her lord as they watched InuYasha and Kagome vanish into the distance.

"Their second plan involves the Tetsuseiga. The fools know they can never hope to possess it and yet they still will seek to persue it. I would know just how they intend to take hold of the sword."

"You did not answer my question, my lord."

"You will give them the elixir, Rin. It makes no sense. If they cannot use the Tetsuseiga, what possible use could it be to them? Only InuYasha can wield the sword. If they believe they can somehow manipulate him into using the sword on their behalf, they are bigger fools than I first thought."

"Let us hope they never take it from him. Tetsuseiga is what keeps InuYasha's demon blood in check. Without it, he would become an uncontrollable killer. He would kill and keep on killing until everything is dead. Humans, demons, animals, it wouldn't matter." Rin shuddered.

"And considering that humans outnumber demons, such an outcome might work in the demons favor. Once the humans have been eliminated, they will simply destroy their perfect killing beast," Sesshomaru frowned, "But no. They would have no control over who InuYasha killed. It would be too random for their taste. They want something they can control, contain, manipulate. As a half human, InuYasha holds compassion for that race, he is compelled to protect it. His demon blood is what gives him the strength and endurance to wield the Tetsuseiga."

"Perhaps they wish for the elixir to remain immortal so they might have a halfdemon child with a human and hopefully that child can use Tetsuseiga? They will need to live a long time in order to train and raise the child to do such a thing."

Suddenly Sesshomaru's eyes lit with a deadly fire. The demons watching Rin as he and InuYasha battled the stone ogre, their determination to speak with Rin.

"Unless that child has already been conceived and the elixir will merely be used to keep them living long enough to see the human race eradicated and their race revitalized. They are not lingering to see how Tetsuseiga is used. They are watching to see which of you will conceive first. Kagome or yourself."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am SO sorry for the lack of updating! My big thanks to the creator of computer viruses. To quote Stewie Griffin: **YOU SUCK**!


	48. Guarded

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the gang.**

Rin paced within the confines of her lord's massive chamber. She hated to be cooped up. Lord Sesshomaru had instructed her to remain here until his return only leaving once Rin had extracted from him a promise that he would, in fact, come back. Time and again she would press her ear to the door, hoping for some sounds of life on the other side. Minutes crawled by and the hours seemed like an eternity. How had it come to this? She longed to find a way out of the suffocating four walls.

"I don't see why Jaken was allowed to go! He is just as likely to be in danger as me!" she grumbled, sitting hard in a chair with a huff of frustration.

Outside the great hall, night fell and still no one had returned. Now Rin became even more ill at ease. Lord Sesshomaru should have returned by now. Something had to have gone wrong. Why hadn't even Ah-Un returned or Master Jaken? A shiver raced up Rin's spine. Lord Sesshomaru would protect his vassil and the two headed dragon. Nothing had happened to them. There had to be a logical reason for them to still be absent from the great hall. As Rin prepared for bed she glanced out the window to the star filled sky. She hadn't made a wish on a star since she was a girl of 13. The final wish that she had meant with all her heart.

"It can't hurt...that wish came true...after awhile."

Just as she had when she was little, Rin knelt at the window and clasped her hands together, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. She knew her wish had to be exact or else she would never get the outcome she wanted. In her head she repeated the wish three times, word for word, before crawling into bed and pulling the covers tight around her. As her eyes slipped closed, Rin also sent out a prayer that her lord and her friends might return safely.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa hold it! You mean to say these demons are gonna be stalking _the girls _now!" InuYasha snapped, glowering at his older brother from over the flames of a small camp fire.

"Try to grasp this concept if you can, little brother," Sesshomaru sighed, "The elixir will grant them immortality if they are allowed to have even a few drops of it. Since their request was refused, they must seek another way to protect their race. They cannot hope to wield the Tetsuseiga on their own. As full blooded demons they cannot touch the sword. However, should they find a half demon willing to use the sword on their behalf then they will be shielded from extinction."

"And since only a halfdemon born of your father's bloodline can wield Tetsuseiga they will simply watch and see which of your father's son will produce a child!" Kagome murmured in awe.

"Precisely. Rin is safely ensconced within the great hall and her condition is not yet known to them. If we keep only one of the girls from their sight, the demons will realize soon enough which of you is quickening with child."

"So then we have to get Kagome back to the great hall before these demons put two and two together. Great. We were finally caught up to them and now we gotta backtrack. This sucks!" InuYasha grumbled.

Kagome moved quickly to gather up her things while her mate doused the fire. It made tactical sense. She would simply have to go back to the great hall and remain there with Rin until the demons were dealt with. Ah-Un would bring her safely back and Jaken would return as well to keep up the appearance of normalcy around the great hall. It was nothing out of the ordinary for Lord Sesshomaru to go missing for days at a time. His absence would go unnoticed.

"I am still not comfortable with this, Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken muttered crossly, "My staff can hold off an enemy and Ah-Un can dispatch any who might get passed me but what good is this human girl?"

Without warning, Kagome knotched an arrow and fired it into the ground at Jaken's feet. The vassil stumbled back with a squawk of outrage, readying his staff for a counterattack.

"THAT is what good I am, toad. What you and Ah-Un miss with fire, I can purify with my arrows. I'm not some helpless dimwit, you know." Kagome sniffed, placing the quivver of remaining arrows over her shoulder.

"Great. If the enemies don't kill them, they'll end up killing each other." InuYasha sighed.

As Kagome climbed atop Ah-Un's back she felt her mate come to stand alongside the beast. She hated this, their parting and the unknown of when they would see one another again. Still, it had to be done. For Rin's safety and that of her child. Besides, these were only a couple of upstart snake demons. InuYasha had fought much worse and far stronger demons than the likes of them. She knew what InuYasha was going to say.

"You want me to remain at the great hall until you return, to stay out of trouble and do my best to make sure Rin does the same...am I right?"

"That and try not to fry Jaken to a crisp. He may annoy the hell out of Sesshomaru but he still serves a purpose."

"That is just being unreasonable!" Kagome laughed softly before finally bringing her eyes to InuYasha's.

"You'd better get moving. Time is wasting and you know Sesshomaru isn't known for his patience."

"Be careful...please."

"I have to, Kagome. If I got so much as a scratch Sesshomaru would never let me live it down!" InuYasha grinned.

Within moments Ah-Un had taken flight, carrying Kagome and Jaken back to the great hall and to a relieved Rin. Standing by the smoldering ashes of the fire, Sesshomaru and InuYasha watched until the shadow of the two headed dragon was gone. For a moment neither moved nor spoke. Only the women who knew them so well would have been able to ascertain what they were doing.

"They are close...closer than they were a few hours ago," InuYasha said softly, his nose twitching, "If I didn't know better...I'd say the idiots were coming back this way."

Sesshomaru nodded solemnly and lowered his gaze, peering into the darkened trees. The demons were, indeed, closer but not close enough to have overheard the earlier conversation. These creatures stood a chance until they threatened his mate and his offspring. Being so used to the demon blood that flowed in his veins, Sesshomaru was able to maintain an iron grip on his instincts as a dog demon to attack. His brother, being only half demon and therefore possessing both the rashness of human nature and the inability to control his demon blood, might not be able to hold himself in check.

"Let them come. If we give them enough time, they will reveal their intentions to us. And we will have the upperhand. Come, little brother, lets turn the hunters into prey for a bit."

The brothers disappeared into the shadows, leaving only the thin wisps of smoke from a dying fire.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I have so much apologizing to do to all my faithful readers! My PC crashed hard with a set of viruses and I had to start over from square one. Lets hope and pray this time the matter is solved!**


End file.
